A Nest of Seekers
by black dragon
Summary: The Autobots heard rumors of Decepticon activity in the Hawaiian Islands and an investigation led to a startling discovery. One that might make one think of a bad monster movie.
1. The Courtship

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. oh and since it was bugging me for some time i decided to do this as a means of getting it out of my system.  
**

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

High in the clouds above Arizona when the sun had long since set and the stars had made themselves known across the hot desert. The animals of the night made themselves known. Coyotes began to howl at the rising moon that began to appear over the mountains. The owls of the desert made their way across the plants looking for the meals they wish to eat that night. The snakes and the insects began their nightly routines.

And a pair of beings from out of this world was about to do a courtship ritual that hasn't been done in ages long past.

On the mesa that oversaw the desert a single pair of beings began their courtship ritual. The smaller of the two the male obviously spread his long arms out and began to call towards the larger of the two the obviously female one.

To the naked eye they look the same with large triangular bodies and ape like appearance in their arms. But to them they are both male and female and the male is putting on a display like that of a bird. Taking to the air with a start of his thrusters and spreading of his arms he calls to the female or femme. She in turn calls back to him her high pitch screeching makes any animal in the area vacate for it was too hurtful for anyone to hear even humans if they were nearby.

These beings were not from this world both had come here on a mission to obtain an object that would give them life. But that mission has failed and both found that in the wake of that sadness their leader's passing as well. But for now it did not matter to them at all for now that they no longer had a home to return to they might as well call this one home. So after so long the two mates are reunited at last as they called to one another. In the skies also was another male this one darker then the first one as he too called to the femme.

She screeched at both of them arms spread wide like wings which in a way they sort of act like that. Her actual wings were on her back and spread far as they could showing her eagerness to the two of them. The two males danced in the dark night enjoying the wind as it began to blow on this autumn night. Screeching once again the femme finally took off into the sky and began to circle around and around they place where they were and flew upwards towards the sky.

Both mechs screeched their eagerness to her as she flew upwards and danced with them thrusters going at maximum as she weaved around them. They danced with her as she rose higher and higher the first of the two the one who was on the ground managed to keep up with her as she rose to her peak and he as well. Then in a dazzling display they lock their arms around each other chests open and spark exposed they held onto each other in a dazzling embrace of light as they tumbled towards the earth below.

Both their metallic forms gleamed in the light of the now risen moon and just before they neared the ground they parted spark chambers closing and intercourse lines disconnected as they came within inches of the ground that the cactus below. Rising upwards the second mech circled the femme as she rose again calling to him. He too did the same thing as they repeated this ritual many times that night and before the sun rose they all departed into the darkness.

All the while a satellite managed to lock onto them and watch with fascination their courting ritual and broadcasted it towards Washington D.C.


	2. A Year Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**I also had to seriously revise this chapter or at least edit it to make it flow better. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Nearly a Year Later_

_**ARIZONA**_

A silver form streaked across the sky and landed in the designated spot he was the last of the new arrivals and Optimus Prime was well pleased to find that it was a flyer. Unfolding itself he was happy to note the form of his long time friend Silverbolt and his Aerial Bot seeker unit. The two femmes amongst them are Airazor and her sister Windrider. Optimus did not argue with the fact that there are two femmes amongst them for they need a few females to help balance the overly macho population currently on planet.

In the aftermath of the Mission City incident Optimus was surprised by the amount of bots that answered his call and came within a few days time.

Amongst them were a few femmes and those are the mates to the leader, the weapons specialist and the Medic surprisingly. The humans were more surprised by it, and after hearing about how valuable the femmes are now with the Allspark gone.

As mates are reunited the fires that kept them apart for so long was rekindled and soon the femmes with their mates settled into the mountains in an underground facility that they dug out themselves. Showing that they had no environmental impact on the surrounding area they managed to come up with a community of their own and with several humans around the area of Tranquility.

By now the residents of the town know about the transformers; at least to some extent with them having drive by the many homes and some offering to help. After Mission City it was plainly obvious now why there are phantom cops and driverless Cameros, or even a semi that can drag an entire store if it feels like it.

By now the population of said transformers has grown and in this time is where we found Decepticon Barricade and his partner Frenzy long since been fixed by Ratchet.

Not that Ratchet had any choice in that matter.

Since the death of Megatron no one really wanted to fight anymore. No one knew what happened to Starscream, and since then Soundwave the next one in line has taken over. Being the patient and logical bot Soundwave was the one who made the Decepticons lay low for a while.

He also called a cease fire for the moment.

At the beginning tensions were rocky at best but as long as the Decepticons that had made it to earth they laid low until more reinforcements could arrive. Then if they are not too complacent by them continue the war.

The Autobots on the other hand have been having feelings of complacency at the moment since there is no more fighting.

In the meantime Barricade had made himself useful by keeping the kids off the streets. He often times amuse himself by scaring them senseless with Frenzy just to see them wet themselves. It was rather entertaining to watch.

Now after nearly a year in hiding as the 'Phantom Cop Car' the kids of Tranquility High School never stray into unknown places after dark. Scary stories of the 'Phantom Cop Car,' has people baffled and as such only the people of Tranquility realize after Mission City that this was none other then one of the so called 'Robots in Disguise,'

Now to amuse himself Barricade would often sneak up on unsuspecting people and partially transform his body so that his arms would show scaring the crap out of couples and other non do gooders. While amusing himself even further he even scares the innocent as well, but only kept in line when Soundwave gets involve reminding him of his orders.

Frenzy on the other hand would often amuse himself by finding numbers to call from random cell phones, and hook them up with fake cash causing all sorts of mischief. He would often screw people over by placing viruses on computers, and making up fake names by doing fake emergency calls to the police only to find out they had been had.

All in all they had been board and while they sit and wait they watched the Autobots grow in numbers. Sometimes a few individuals would pass by with one or two sparklings on the backs of their vehicles something Barricade has not seen in vorns.

Sparklings; oh how he missed sparklings,

That was something that was a taboo for vorns amongst the Decepticons because it was rumored that Megatron could not find a femme that could carry his offspring.

For most had been incompatible with him to begin with he killed them. Those that were the offspring could not survive the gestation period. They too were incompatible to be a mate to Megatron.

As it so happened that Barricade took it amongst himself to report to Soundwave.

_Soundwave; this is Barricade I have some information,_

The reply was almost instant

_Proceed_

Barricade was hesitant before continuing

_It appears as if the Autobots have reproduced, I think there are some femmes amongst them. I just saw two of them on the back of that Weapons Specialist along with a human sparkling,_ was the reply

There was silence and then

_Watch them carefully but do not engage; report what you find _was the reply

_Acknowledged Barricade out_

He sat there watching as the black GMC Topkick rolled into where humans have to go to get their food to create sustenance. He waited patiently for something to happen and he did not move even after they left.

Frenzy was surprisingly quiet as well.

When they finally left the little bot asked, "Autoscum create; many sparklings," he said

That said Barricade could only grunt as he sat there watching and masking his signature from the famous Weapons Specialist.

-----MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY------

It was unusually cold this time of year in the town of Kailua Kona as the doors to K-Mart closed behind a small figure. It was a child of around 12 years of age with short raven black hair and deeply tanned skin. He wore a pair of surf shorts and a tank top enjoying the morning sun. Saturdays can do that to you when it comes around every week.

Kaeo Hamakua stood waiting for his mom to exit the store behind him.

The doors opened and his mother walked out with his sister who is a few years older then him by four years. She glared at him at first as she gotten into the car. Kaeo ignored her as he too gotten in to their old Ford F-150 which was one of the older models. It was around nearly ten years and so their mother drove them off to collect some other items from various stores before going up the road that would take them home.

Kaeo's family lives up Koloko Drive a long winding road up the Hualalai Mountain at the very top where no one will bother them. They owned a ranch that was small but sizeable with a few horses that were only used to keep the grass down and some chickens. A few of the wild native birds that were left were singing to their hearts content. Kaeo exited the house after they unpacked everything into their pantry or where ever his mother wanted them to put stuff and headed out into the forest. His mother gave him a time limit as lunch would start soon.

Walking further up the slope of Hualalai, Kaeo knew this forest like the hairs on his head. Climbing higher into the cloud covered mountains he finally reached where he was going. A hidden cave where he had found the most amazing thing that anyone has ever seen. Walking into the cave Kaeo made his way down the old lava tube using his flashlight he quickly made a succession of light like a code.

There was a smaller light just a ways down the cave from where he was and so he slowly crept down into the cave. Most of the way was dark but at least there was no debris here as it was in the beginning.

Walking further into the cave he now could see the faint lights that hung in the ceiling and the many bits of metal that covered the place along with some stones and a few plants. The piles had gotten slightly bigger until he entered the well lit chamber had housed the biggest nest he has ever seen.

Already he could see the large silver form of what he knows to be the soon to be mother sitting there in the nest her back to him. She was making improvements as with her clawed hands carefully placed a rusted car in a certain area, and tore it to shreds using the pieces to melt and then improve the nest.

As if sensing his presence the female turned to look at him. Her red glowing orbs stared hard at him as she cocked her head in his direction.

"Morning Starscream," Kaeo said as he climbed over the small pile into the rather deep bowl.

"Hello human," Starscream replied with a low hum to her voice.

It was nearly six months ago that Kaeo stumbled upon the nest.

FLASHBACK

_Having been exploring the forest behind his home once again Kaeo gotten lost when a fog bank rolled in and in doing so found the cave. Back then the cave did not have the nest it had now. It looked like any other lava tube cave with its jagged rocks and lava tube stalagmites and stalactites and root covered walls. Going deeper into the cave to escape the moisture of the outside Kaeo finally reached an area that was rather large but stable and dry. He then pulled his bag off from his back and took out his lamp. He turned it on then took his flashlight and returned that to his bag. The room became instantly lit as he explored the dark walls. _

_There were markings that resemble birds on the wall ancient Hawaiian petroglyphs and drawings. He always took comfort in this place since it was quiet and he had used it as a ways of getting with his ancestors and study. He opened his text book and began to read the latest chapter for his Math Class when he heard it. _

_The sound of engines filled his ears as something flew awfully close to the cave. They were alone and Kaeo thought maybe the Pilot might have accidentally came too near the mountain again. That sometimes happens since the Hawaiian Islands have been known to be still full of mystery. Some Places even still have its hidden dangers like the mountains for example._

_Kaeo listened as the engines seemed to be circling back and getting louder as the plane approached. When it gotten near enough he could hear the sounds of something shifting like metal against metal. Then came the large footsteps that approached. _

_Kaeo ran behind a rock and doused his lamp. _

_Then the footsteps came closer and closer till finally the form of something large entered the cave. Its shadow was hidden by the darkness but he could make out two large glowing lights upon its head like eyes peering into the loom. The sounds of something nearly breathing caught him off guard as what ever it was circled the large cave and into the pit that was in the center. After exploring the cave it made to exit when it stopped, and its lights suddenly trained on the still form of Kaeo as he lay hidden behind a large boulder. _

_Trying to still his breathing he could hear it coming closer and closer when something smashed the rock behind him causing him to scream. Being that he was just a boy he started to run when he felt something grab him and lifted him up. Screaming and trying to get away Kaeo was now very scared as he was now face to face with some sort of monster. Remembering the tales his mother and grandmother told him he wanted to wet his pants and cry. _

_But nothing came out_

_There was a series of clicks and whistles along with some garbled sounds that sounded like an old dialup computer. Suddenly another pair of red glowing eyes came and another three in total. Kaeo was now really scared as the things set him closer to them and fearing that they are going to eat him. They passed him around and one nearly dropped him as he was being explored. _

_Suddenly he was thrown very harshly from the cave at first, and landed thankfully on a pile of moss and rotten wood which cushioned his fall. Getting up Kaeo ran as fast as he could down the mountain slope towards his home the fog having lifted and made it easier to navigate through the woods. The sounds of engines could be heard as they chased him down and disappeared before he gotten to his home. _

_A MONTH LATER_

_It was nearly a month later when Kaeo gotten curious again, and wondered back up into the mountain. As he climbed the forested slope towards the cave he could see the passing tourist helicopter flying by there. Then he heard it the sound of engines. _

_Turning Kaeo looked to see something fly down directly at them and firing a missile towards the helicopter. By luck the pilot dodged it just in time as the flying contraption made its escape followed by what appeared to be two jets. Kaeo watched as the two jets after chasing the helicopter off flew back towards the cave. Getting even more curious Kaeo climbed up the slope like the kid he is towards the cave. _

_As he neared the entrance he was startled to see two jets fly toward the cave. He recognized them as F-16 Fighting Falcons one was dark blue with yellow and red highlights while the other was black with purple, silver and gold hightlights. Both sported a strange symbol on their wings as they hovered and then landed near the cave. They both kept watch as they entered the cave and Kaeo crawled up to the entrance. _

_He could hear mewing sounds coming from the cave as he approached the door. Peering in he could see the changes that made its way into the cave. It was dark and the visibility was dim. Pulling out his flashlight he walked further in. _

_He could hear the mewling clearly now mixed in with some clicking and what sounded like chirping. Turning off his flashlight he could see a dim light at the larger part of the cave and followed it in. _

_When he finally made it inside he was shocked to see the walls were still intact, but filled with metal. Well at least the roof and the floor was. There were lights that filled the chamber as the floor was replaced with metal as well. What caught Kaeo unawares was the fact that the bottom was littered with debris from various things mostly metal and some debris from the forest. He could see the two smaller planes now. _

_But they were no longer planes. _

_They looked birdlike with their long backwards legs and winged backs. Kaeo could tell them apart form the coloring. The only one he could not tell much about was the largest one who sat in the middle inspecting the wreckage that the other two brought with them. Slowly it stuck a large claw into the wreak and slowly pried them apart before taking bits and pieces of it to another part of the circle of twisted metal and placed them in a certain arrangement. _

_Long clawed feet made of metal made short work of the rest of what appears to be a helicopter into the walls. In fact the way the larger one did it almost appears as if it is…_

_**Oh shit!**_

_Kaeo cursed as he saw what it was now that they were making. _

_It was a nest. _

_The largest one was silvery grey in color with a bit of brown mixed with it as it stepped out of the nest and disappeared for a bit. Kaeo was shocked as the other two stood guard around the nest as he looked down at his watch. It was time to head home since it was clearly almost noon. _

_Slowly as to not disturb them Kaeo walked out of the cave watching the skies for the largest one. Slowly he climbed down and headed away from the cave towards the path that would lead him to his house. _

_When he gotten home there was a news report about the missing planes and helicopters that have disappeared over the Hualalai range. Kaeo did not pay attention at first until something or someone caught the footage on film of the two planes. The news broadcasters called it 'Rogue Pilots,' and the military is looking for them and their missing planes. _

_Kaeo knew the truth about the whole thing. _

_Slowly getting up he made his way to his room and took out the camera that he had taken pictures with. Making sure the leave off the flash and making it black and white Kaeo set about to draw them in his sketch pad. Making notes to himself he began to study the behavior of the robots. _

_As he wrote his musings down he realized that they acted like birds defending their nest. _

_Maybe that was it_

_Closing his book he walked out to get his lunch and sat at the table while his mother said prayer. His sister from what he observed was only faking it and he glared at her. When they ate lunch. _

"_Hey loser had fun talking to the birds?" his sister would say to him. _

"_Shut up bitch," Kaeo shot back_

"_Hey now what did I tell you two about fighting," Kaeo's mother would say it was like normal in the Hamakua household. _

_Kaeo's dark skinned and apparently good looking sister was always dressed with hoops in her ears, lip gloss, some makeup, strapless or spaghetti strap top and short skirt and high clonker sandals. To Kaeo she was a hoochie someone who thinks there all that or a slut. Oh the dirt he has on his sister. _

"_Ok guys you know the drill if you are to go out today make sure you are back by curfew no later got it?" Kaeo's mother replied and they both nodded. _

_He waited till his mother went to check on the horses before packing a quick snack and headed back up the mountain again. Climbing up he was quickly aware of the screeching that was going on as he gotten closer. _

_What shocked him was the fact that there was two military grade jets both sporting U.S. colors where chasing after the two smaller jets. Both of them were F-15A eagles and from the sounds of gunfire and missiles Kaeo knew that there was trouble. _

_The two military jets from what he could see on the ground were high up but the sounds of the battle was like thunder in his ear. The sound of something screeching could be heard as Kaeo gotten closer. _

_Already he spotted one of the jets falling and landing on the other side of the mountain. It was one of the robots that had gotten hit. The other was frantically trying to fend off the two jets alone._

_The little F-16 falcon was fast as he fought them off but the F-15's were smarter as the lead headed into the clouds. The jet followed while Kaeo watched and then he heard the horrific sounding screech as a missile made impact and then another. The smoking remains of the F-16 fell towards the earth and Kaeo watched as it made contact with the ocean. Hiding under the tree branches he watched as they two jets made to confirm their kills. _

_All this time he wondered about the third and largest of the bunch. _

_Kaeo made his way up the mountain till he gotten to the cave. Climbing in he searched for the cave only to hear voices. Hiding behind some rocks he heard the sounds of military personnel talking their voices were so hushed that Kaeo could not hear them. _

_When the talking ended they wanted to blow the cave up, but Kaeo did not have any of it. Luckily for him he read about how to defuse a bomb before it was in service and stolen the bomb before they could hook it up and threw it into one of their helicopters. _

_Running out the cave's entrance he hid in the forest and by luck no one noticed him. _

_As soon as he ran down the forest trail the sounds of something frightened and hurt caught his attention. _

_As soon as he cleared the trees into his yard the sound of his mother's screaming for him caught his ears as he ran to her. _

"_KAEO! KAEO WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed_

"_I'M RIGHT HERE MOM!" Kaeo yelled back as he made it past the trees._

"_Kaeo God Damn it! Where hell have you been!" she yelled at him. _

"_I was up the mountain mom," Kaeo yelled at her back_

"_Well don't just stand there help me!" she yelled and Kaeo ran round the house when the screaming happened again and found to his horror exactly what had happened to the largest one. _

_It was caught in some steel mesh clearly made for catching something of her caliber as she struggled like a bird caught in a net. Already his sister was screaming bloody murder at the sight of the slaughtered horse that was killed in the creature's struggles and Kaeo rushed up to it. Yelling at it did not help it at all and then he remembered the noises they made up in the caves. _

_Kaeo quickly tried with all his might to make the noises again. _

_The thing stopped and turned to him its red glowing optics stared him down. Kaeo gulped as he clicked his tongue again and tried to mimic the whistles that he heard them make. Lucky his mother is a well skilled vet and a rancher so she was able to cut the cables loose. Feeling itself freed it rose on its feet and shook itself free of the net. Turning it looked down at the two females there and then back at Kaeo. Leaning close in it glared at him before it took off into the sky by transforming into an F-22 Raptor. Kaeo watched fascinated as it flew away from them and high into the sky. _

_END FLASHBACK_

That was nearly six months ago and Kaeo had been persistent by returning to the nest and laying down some moss and tree branches since he can't carry anything metal. The military people never came back seeing as Starscream led them off.

When Starscream did return nearly two months later she was surprised to find that her nest was covered in softer organic debris and a sleeping Kaeo in the middle. Keeping a low profile she entered the nesting cave, and slowly placed her feet around him careful of her talons as she scooped him up with her hand and laid down with him on her now overly round chassis.

Kaeo remembered waking up to the sounds of someone humming and when he did he found himself being watched by none other then the large robot he helped.

After introductions Starscream as she was called tolerated him to a point.

The reason is simple she was becoming too large to fly or move anymore so she kept to her nest settling in. Luckily for her she engorged herself on fuel before going into this state. Kaeo just sat there and watched the femme as she continued to fuss about the nest. Finally after some time she settle down again. She had been growing restless these past few days and Kaeo wanted to know why.

"Starscream?" he asked coming closer.

The Decepticon as he found out later looked down at him, "What do you want?" she said her voice now raspy as if in pain.

"Well I wanted to know if you're ok. You seem as if you are hurting," Kaeo said as he climbed down into the nest.

"My time is near, and my strength is slowly ebbing I must be ready," she said taking air through her intake valves.

"Are the babies nearly here?" Kaeo asked as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"Yes, I can feel them now soon they will be here any time next week or so," she said as she settled down on her belly like a bird.

Kaeo could only watch as she went back into a resting cycle.

---TRANQUILITY----

"Sir you should see this," said an army sergeant as he handed a report to now General William Lennox.

Lennox taken the report into his hands as he examined the contents. Photos were taken of a few months prior.

"Where were these taken sergeant?" Lennox asked

"Just above Kailua Kona, Hawaii sir," said the Sergeant,

Lennox frowned at this before taking out his cell phone, "You are dismissed," he said and the Sergeant saluted and walked out.

After dialing up a number a voice picked up, "Keller here,"

"Sir we have a problem,"

TBC


	3. Discovery!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Discovery_

**----WASHINGTON D.C.------**

Now Secretary of Defense, John Keller was not known to be surprised very often, but when he is he tends to keep a cool head about it. He walked towards the oval office of none other then the President of the United States. The New President seemed to be more of a negotiating man then the last one had been. The former president had to be convinced that the Autobots were not a safe lot especially after Mission City, but this President was a bit friendlier towards their alien residents then the previous one had been. At least Optimus Prime could act a bit more freely then before. And when the Decepticons laid low after their new leader Soundwave took over the President is still trying to see if he could negotiate with the new leader.

So far the Decepticons have not replied.

He was in fact a patient leader and so would wait for the day that they would willingly open up to talk now that the war is over.

Keller was a bit more skeptical about the Decepticons, but he was willing to follow the President's decision should it happen.

As he walked into the Oval Office where the other pointed chiefs were waiting with the commander himself.

Opening the door he was the last to arrive. Walking in he sat down on one of the chairs as they all turned to him.

"Secretary Keller what is this meeting all about?" asked Secretary of Homeland Security Richard Henderson

"I assure you sir that I would not have called this meeting if it were not important." Keller replied as he sat down.

Opening up his folder he took out some photos and spread them along the table.

"Gentlemen six months ago one of our satellites took this picture while doing a routine scan of the Pacific Ocean near the Hawaiian Islands." He said showing them the photos of three planes attacking a cargo ship.

"These are our planes," said Secretary of Treasury

"Yes they are but take a closer look at the pilots seats," he said and showed them an enlarged image of one of the planes an F-16 fighting falcon.

"Good God! There is no one in there!" was the reply

"Exactly, now after some research into the matter I was in formed that they were in fact Decepticons from the symbols on the wings and from this identification they were two F-16 Falcons, and one F-22 Raptor as the identification." Keller replied back.

"All American model fighters and what is worse they are Decepticons in allegiance," said Henderson as he showed them the photos of their wings.

"What was the result in this Keller?" asked one of the other secretaries.

"Well from what I understand sir the Hawaiian Naval and Aerial forces took care of the F-16's but could not get the F-22," Keller replied.

"The F-22?" asked the Secretary of Homeland Security

"Yes sir from what I understand this was the same one that was at Mission City over a year ago," Keller replied.

The President stayed silent throughout the entire conversation.

Looking down at the photos he picked one up an examined them.

"What about these they don't look like they are from the Pacific?" he asked

"No sir from what I understand it, it was taken in Arizona. All three planes were present and then disappeared off the map we assumed that they abandoned the planet, but it turns out that was not the case," Keller then explained.

"The first of the photos was taken merely two weeks after the battle at Mission City and so we see there two of them appear to be challenging each other. But as the pictures go it turned from a challenge to what I presume was a sort of courtship from what I understand it," Keller replied.

It was at this time that the President spoke up.

"Keller can you get into contact with this Optimus Prime and see if this is in fact a courting ritual as you so kindly put it." The President said as he took the photos and studied them further.

"Sure thing Mr. President you can guarantee that he would know what they are up to," Keller said and pulled out his cell phone.

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-----

Optimus Prime was monitoring Teletran-1 when the call came from Keller.

Turning on the audio he listened in to the message that was being said. Keller then faxed the images to Prime and to his astonishment the Autobot leader was stunned for words over the Arizona pictures.

"Are you sure these were taken over the Arizona Desert?" he asked the Secretary

"I am sure Prime there were three of them the two smaller ones I assume are the F-16's are screeching at the larger one. Further in the photos they are seen flying and then falling together do you know what that means?" he asked

"I do, they are indeed sparkmating Mr. Secretary for only seekers are known to do that," Prime said

"Sparkmating?" Keller replied but it only took two seconds before it sunk in.

"You me we caught them having sex or your form of sex in the air?" he said

"Yep," Prime replied

The image of the two was fascinating to the start but what startled Prime more was the fact that the largest of the three was an F-22.

"When did these three land?" Optimus asked

"Well the raptor we found out was the same as the one in Mission City the other two were new arrivals," Keller replied

Optimus was lost for words the images that came back to him were very detailed from the satellite's point of view. It clearly showed the two seekers on the ground and from the smaller one's view Optimus could see that indeed it was calling to the larger one. He had observed Seeker courtship a few times on Cybertron and it still amazes him. The larger one had to be Starscream but why was he mating with someone who was clearly inferior to him.

Then it hit him hard…

The Decepticon Second in Commands disappearance….

The delay in catching up to the Autobots in Mission City nearly a year ago….

The sudden disappearance of Starscream before Megatron dies…

It all made sense now he quickly typed in a few keys into the computer and what he saw made his energon lines run cold.

"Optimus are you still there?" asked Keller

That snapped the Autobot leader back to reality.

"Yes sir I am still here Mr. Secretary I just made a startling discovery that is all," Prime said and Keller was silent on the other line.

"What is it Prime?" Keller asked

"I believe that our dear old Air Commander is in fact a femme and at this moment if they could not catch her she is carrying some pretty dangerous cargo within in her now," Prime said

----WASHINGTON D.C. -----

Keller after hearing the explanation from Prime hung up his cell phone and turned slowly towards the President. His face was white as a sheet and from the looks of the others they waited for his response.

"Gentlemen I will tell you this in the outmost confidence that this will not leave this room. I have just heard from Optimus Prime that the photos were indeed a mating ritual from all three planes. But what makes it dangerous is that he believes that the largest of the two the Raptor is in fact the supposed new leader of the Decepticons." Keller replied

"But I thought the one called Soundwave was the leader?" asked the Secretary of Homeland Security

"He is actually Third in Command. The first was obviously the late Megatron and following him was his second and also Air Commander Starscream whom we all believed to be male. Lastly is Soundwave who is third in command and Communications Officer and then forth in Command but still on Cybertron from what I've heard is Shockwave. If Starscream is still alive then that means that he is still in charge or I assume is still in charge." Keller replied

"If he ran then what chances are that the other Decepticons are to follow their true leader if he is one?" asked the secretary of Finances.

"He has to challenge Soundwave first for the title since he already took it and assumed command. If Starscream truly has returned then he has to challenge Soundwave for the title and from what Prime told me will be a brutal match." Keller replied with a grim look on his face.

"What else you are not telling us?" the President asked Keller and the man swallowed.

The reason why the President asked him to remain in office was because this man first handedly help protect the world from destruction. So in doing so the new President asked him for his input and kept him in office. Plus he is the President's closest link to the Autobots.

"Well sir from what Optimus Prime also told me Starscream is not a male or a 'mech' as we all believed him to be," he said

"Oh what are you saying?" asked the President though he already knew the answer.

"Starscream from what Prime is telling me might be carrying something that could overthrow the Decepticon hierarchy permanently if word gets out." Keller said

"Oh does he have a new weapon that we should worry about?" asked the secretary of homeland security.

"No, something that has caused history to change drastically since the dawn of human history," Keller replied

"What is that?" asked the Financial Secretary

"What our dear Secretary of Defense is trying to say is that our dear old Air Commander is in fact Pregnant with some precious cargo," the President said.

"Pregnant with what?" asked the Financial Secretary

"In other words Starscream is not a 'He' but a 'She'," the President replied

"Exactly," replied Keller

"So what do we do now that we have to deal with a pregnant Decepticon? And why is her being pregnant so important to the Decepticon Hierarchy?" asked the Secretary of Homeland Security.

"Simple my friend," said Keller

"Picture it this way if you lived in a society of a strong male dominance wouldn't you feel threatened that the one higher in rank then you is female?" he asked

"Yes, I think I would if I was living in the stone age," he said

"Well in this case I think it falls on the Decepticons and not only is she the rightful queen but she is carrying the child or children of the leader," Keller said

"Wait? The leader?" asked the President

"Yes sir," replied Keller

"From what I understand it she is pregnant to the child of Megatron sir,"

The President thought about it for a bit before he looked at all this cabinet. They all regarded his decision to be crucial.

"Where is this Starscream located now?" he asked Keller

"She was last seen in the Hualalai Mountain range in Hawaii sir," Keller replied

"Has she committed any attacks since then?" he asked pointing to the date on the photo of the two planes that were shot down.

"No sir," Keller replied

"Then keep it that way we should let her have her peace for now as a mother I am familiar with they way the female species should react to when their offspring feels threatened. If we make any move on her current position then she would be forced to retaliate to protect both herself and her offspring resulting in the injury of many civilian lives." The President said

The others nodded except for the Financial Chief, "But sir if we do nothing then she might cause harm herself on the populace by either attacking civilian aircraft or what not?"

"I don't think she will target Civilian aircraft Marcus from what I understand with the recent events about six months prior they attacked those helicopters because they felt threatened. They wanted to keep their place hidden and so that is the logic I am made to believe?" he said that last part a question as he turned to Keller.

"Yes sir from what I understand it they are defending their base of operations thought I don't understand this sort of secrecy nor the way they attacked.

"I've noticed their attack patterns are much like that of birds," said a quiet voice.

They all turned to the until now quiet figure of the Secretary of Land and Natural Resources.

Timothy Yates a dark skinned man in his early 50's sat quietly as he watched the other men go over the data; he himself kept out of it since it had nothing to do with him.

"Explain?" the President asked

"Well I was observing the way the smaller one lets assume that he is male is posturing in this photo," he said pointing to the first of the ones in Arizona.

"From the way he is posturing I am suggesting that he might be trying to court the female Starscream."

Taking the other photo he pointed to the second male flying overhead and the way Starscream's reaction is.

"I am assuming that the second male is less dominant then the first so he is still in the air waiting for his opportunity to mate with Starscream. And then when she takes off it is like eagles in a sense challenging their partners to see who is the best, and when they gotten to a certain height lock talons and fall out of the sky. Now from this photo she has also taken the other male so I assume that this is a few days after Mission City?" he said to Keller.

"That is correct," Keller replied

"Well from what you were suggesting Megatron probably did the same but in a more secluded area I am guessing space since the satellite failed to pick up any images of the encounter. So these lesser males could only go as high before Starscream lets them mate with her. After capture they break apart and instinct if I am correct to assume that these robotic beings have the same organic urges that we normal creatures would have?" he again asked Keller.

"That is correct from the information I was given." Was the reply from Keller.

"Then I can safely say that they settled on the Hawaiian Islands as the most isolated environment to have their young. Being as it is far from any Autobot and Decepticon activities and the only way to get there is either by air or by sea. So by saying that they used this place as a ways of making a nest then I am to assume that they chose that particular island as the best place to rear young." Marcus explained

"So you're suggesting that Starscream has chosen this place as a safe sanctuary to raise young?" he asked

"That is correct," was the reply.

"Well what are going to do about it once the young hatch?" asked Homeland

"Well I would suggest we leave her alone for now seeing as she is trying to keep this as quiet as possible and not attract any attention to herself." The President said and they left it at that.

----MEANWHILE----

Optimus Prime was far from enjoyed when the discovery of Starscream's whereabouts if the discovery was true then things are looking bleak from his point of view. If the information was correct then she was carrying Megatron's offspring then two things could happen. The first is that she would die before the child is born or second she would raise it to be just as twisted as his brother had been. Other then that what he fears was far from reality.

TBC

**Sorry for so much talking going on I just wanted to state what is going on and what the good guys are going to do about he situation. **

**: ( by the way I don't know a thing about the President's cabinet and if your assumption that I used President Obama in this story indirectly then you are correct. I just chose not to use his name for security purposes. : )**


	4. Odd Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Odd friendships_

Kaeo once again sat down on the rock facing Starscream his mind was in his homework as the seeker lay resting. His mother was busy cleaning the said 'Con off from all the debris and other painful irritations. As she cleaned off the branches and rocks that accumulated in the seeker's circuitry she began to see the bone structure of Starscream as well as the circuits that make up the seekers body.

"So you are an alien?" she asked Starscream who was dozing.

"Yes," she said glad for someone at least to relieve her of all the debris from her cogs.

"Well from the looks of it some of the bullets managed to get lodged in there," she said plucking some rather large shells out of the circuits.

Starscream winced as she and Rachel, Kaeo's sister went to work plucking out the bullets from her armor and circuitry. She was feeling the weight of the burden she was carrying in her belly. In a way she was grateful to the humans even though she never really liked the species. There are a few exceptions to the rule of humanity though. The few with her is just that rule.

She remembered when her two mates Nightwatcher and Shadowstorm were shot down not months before. She would miss them as she could feel the movement in her belly from within her carrying chamber. Already the little ones were getting restless and she was lying on her belly like a mother bird.

It took several hours but Michelle Hamakua and her daughter Rachel managed to get all the bullets out. Starscream had never felt so clean in her life. She was then cleaned up with cleaning rags like she was waited on by servants.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked her voice haggard and tired as the mother and daughter looked up.

"Any expectant mother should be pampered before the little ones are born. It does not matter if you are human or not; don't they do this were you come from?" Michelle asked

"No, my world is torn apart by war, a war that lasted far longer then your civilization and your species has been around." Starscream replied

"Even before then did anyone ever pamper an expectant mother?"

"No," was the reply

"Oh," Rachel said sadly as she then proceeded to take the soap and the bucket from her mother and started to wash Starscream down.

"Well old girl you are getting a pampering now for that is what we do around here," Michelle said as she started on Starscream's legs.

The seeker was lost for words as she let them scrub her armor and proceeded to clean and pamper her in unrepentant ways. They cleaned and polished every trace of the seeker's large triangular body all the way to her claws. Kaeo was busy trying to finish his homework as his mother told him too. He seemed troubled by a particular problem and so to pass up the time Starscream decided to intervene.

"Hey boy," she said

"My name is Kaeo," was the reply

"Well Kaeo what are you so worked up for?" she asked curious

"Math, I hate math," he said

Starscream leaned in a bit and turned her head to the side to get a better look at it.

"You moved the decimal in the wrong direction," she said

"Really?" he said looking and the fixed the problem.

"Look when changing fractions to decimals all you have to remember is that when you convert them into decimals you have to add a lot of zeros to the left of the number. For example if you were to convert one sixteenth into a percent then you would put the point directly in the front of the sixteen, then move it two times to the right to get the percentage," she said

Kaeo looked at his work and then whistled as he wrote it down in his child-like scribbles.

"Why are you so smart?" he asked

"Um machine remember a walking computer," Starscream replied

"I know that but how did you come to be like this?" he asked

"I am from another planet," Starscream replied back to him.

"Get out! an alien!?" he said

Starscream smiled showing all her razor sharp teeth. Rachel and Michelle already knew that she was from another planet, but Kaeo didn't for he had fallen asleep due to his ordeal. Starscream shifted a bit as her old position was getting rather uncomfortable.

It was then that she felt a sharp pain in her belly. Wincing she turned to the concerned females.

"Someone kicked soon my eggs will be laid and I can finally rest," she said

"Eggs?" asked Rachel.

"Yes in a way we are both like mammals and birds. We can feel our young growing until a certain point just before birth. They will curl up into their protoform pod forms like what I used to enter this atmosphere and then remain like that in recharge for a few days to a few weeks. Then when they are ready they will unfold," she explained

"Um do you know their genders already?" asked Michelle

"All mech's all of them are mechs," she said

"All of them you mean there is more then one?" asked Kaeo

"Three," Starscream replied as she once again rested on her belly.

"You have names for them yet?" Kaeo asked

"No, I don't name them until they are born," was the reply.

"Oh, I get it some humans are like that too," Michelle said to her as she finished.

"All done for now I guess that is all I can do." With that she leaped down and she called for Kaeo who finished his homework and leaped off the rock he was on. Throwing his things in his bag he ran off to his mother's side. Rachel took one last look at Starscream before she too took off in the direction of her mother and brother.

Starscream settled down once again feeling a lot cleaner then he had been in eons and more relaxed. The little ones have settled as she shifted to face the entranceway and settled down once again. She could feel them as the time draws near and already her young are growing restless. She is now too heavy to fly and too weak from the extra strain to run. Oh how she missed Nightwatcher and Shadowstorm.

As she felt the temperature drop she was about to go into recharge when a sudden sharp pain went suddenly through her systems. And they caused an overload of pain to suddenly emerge.

_OH PRIMUS!_

----AUTOBOT HEADQUARTERS-----

The gathering crowd of Autobots after hearing Optimus Prime's announcement not seconds ago. They all gathered in the main assembly hall waiting for the leader to show. The few humans that were in the base were also present some sitting on a few Autobot's shoulders just so they could see what is going on. Many whispered to each other while they are waiting wanting to know what happened or what has happened to let this announcement be heard over the P.A.. as soon as that was said a hush filled the room as Optimus Prime took his stand at the Podium.

"My fellow Autobots I have some news," he said and they all turned their attention to him even the humans that resided on the base now had their attention to him.

"It has come to my attention that Starscream has been located," he said

"Starscream!" many angry yells could be heard along with many shouts of outrage.

"Yes Starscream, he has been located in a place the humans call Hawaii and for reasons unknown to us the President of this country has decided to leave Starscream alone. From what I saw on the layout of the land it is probable that it is due to the amount of civilian life that lives around Starscream's base." Optimus said as he showed a hologram of the area that Starscream resides in.

It was 3D holographic image of the Hawaiian island chain all the islands including the atolls in the far northwestern region.

"This is the Hawaiian Islands where they were reports of Seeker activity. Here is the main chain…"

With that Optimus pushed a button on his helm and it zoomed in to the main eight islands.

"These islands are inhabited by humans and this here," he pointed and one of the islands began to glow.

"Is the capital city of Honolulu," he said

"But Prime; where is Starscream located?" asked Ironhide who sat towards the back of the room.

"Starscream's location is here on the largest island which is called the island of Hawaii also called the 'Big Island' by locals." Prime said

"So we are to go to this island?" asked Silverbolt

"Not yet I want to wait and see what is going on first and for that we need a scout to see the area." He said towards Bumblebee.

"Since young Sam and Mikaela are available next week because of summer vacation would you mind taking them and scouting the area," Prime said to Bumblebee who nodded and then saluted his commanding officer.

Prime returned the salute as the scout walked towards the door.

"What about us?" asked Silverbolt

"I want you to do an aerial surveillance of the area Starscream was last seen in but make sure you are well out of sensor range. We don't want to spook the femme before we have an opportunity to find her." Prime said and Silverbolt saluted.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Ironhide

"So far we will send a team out once we have confirmation as to Starscream's whereabouts and how far along in her carrying period that she is at. Ratchet you have anything?" he asked the Autobot medic.

Ratchet stood up and nodded to Moonracer and the femme medic stood up.

"Well if what you say is true and Starscream is truly carrying then I suggest you be cautious when you do so. The reason why I am saying this is because even though by now she is getting ready to give birth and she should be doing so any time. Starscream is a seeker and seekers are known to be highly defensive to their young and she might not even leave the nest for some time only to hunt for energon. Since the humans killed her two mates she has no one to hunt for her so she would be even more dangerous. Seekers are highly defensive of their sparklings until they are able to take their first flight. They don't even subject themselves to upgrades like any normal bot does. Their bodies already have the blue prints of either parent and the design is already programmed into their protoform. So if they basically are like humans or any organic form they grow." She said

"If a seeker grows into their body why there is many different kinds?" asked Ironhide.

"Well when they were first designed the Quintessons seekers were originally like organic birds in design. They were bots that were normally kept for show until they saw the military use for them but making them was hard to do because the designs were complex. So Primus as the old stories go decided to base their capacity of reproduction like that of an organic. Their nanites allows them to grow into their bodies what ever design is programmed into them. So she would be very defensive for a while and may attack anything that poses a threat to her young." Moonracer showed a few holograms of seekers and their designs as well as some old holovids of nesting seekers.

"You know for some reason I feel like I am watching a nature documentary," said a voice and they all turned to Ironhide and he in turn gazed his blue optics as the human sitting on his left shoulder.

Robert Epps quickly quieted when all their optics/eyes were on him.

His friend Will Lennox sent him a glare.

"Care to share your thoughts Mr. Epps?" Prime said with some amusement to his tone.

Epps looked a bit shy before saying his mind, "You know from listening to you guys talk about Seekers that way I was thinking that I was watching some sort of nature show. I mean look at that so called seeker at the nest it is like a bird or something are they all like this?" he asked

It was Silverbolt who answered, "Yes,"

"Really? So if 'Screamer is a girl doesn't that make her twice the bitch? Especially since she could be giving birth any time I mean human women when they are near are usually twice as moody and twice as bitchy." Epps replied

"Starscream is built to house at least three sparklings at the same time so she would be quite round by the time she is ready," Silverbolt replied back.

"Oh shit I can just imagine when she is giving birth."

They all shuttered at the thought.

Little do they know that is just what is happening.

TBC


	5. Labor Pains

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Labor Pains_

Unknown to any Autobot an unknown figure was watching the proceedings its beady optics behind a metal beak watched; disguised as a raven the cassette known as Laserbeak watched the proceedings with a detailed optic.

He sent the information to Soundwave who was also watching this with much interest. As he listened in on the meeting between the Autobot leader and the humans then the so called Air Commander has something of great value to him.

"Laserbeak return," was the command

Laserbeak left the perch in the rafters of the meeting room and proceeded out of the hole that was made in the mountains. As he flew out he headed towards another area which is covered in water on the other side of the area that the Autobots have been hiding.

Far to the north in the Montana area near a place called Yellowstone the Decepticons have made their base.

Already their base has been established hidden from anything human. In this lake they managed to make many tunnels that kept the geothermal energy well away from these hidden roadways and use its heat to power the base much like how the Autobots are using solar.

Laserbeak went through a hidden tunnel in a fake tree and down a ways till he reached a duct that led to the control room.

When he emerged he flapped his wings and landed on Soundwave's outstretched arm.

"What are the latest details Soundwave?" said another one of the Decepticons that appeared recently Dragstrip and his gestalt group.

"Starscream's location has been found: New mission retrieval," he said

"Where is Starscream located sir," said another seeker this one's name was Ramjet.

"Starscream's location: Kona, Hawaii," he said and pulled up a map of the islands and how to get there.

"How do we find him sir?" asked Wildrider

"Aerial Transport required: target Hilo, Airport," Soundwave said

As if on cue a much larger transformer entered the control room his features showed both a plane and a ground vehicle and at this Soundwave addressed him.

"Octane," he said

The said Decepticon nodded to Soundwave and gave a salute over his spark like how he did to Megatron before.

"You summoned me sir?" he stated

"Mission: Retrieval," and uploaded the mission specs to Octane.

"So who am I going to this Hawaii with?" he asked

"Designation Barricade and Frenzy," was the reply.

"Those two?! Didn't they find that human that the Autobots are currently watching?" Blizwing asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied

"But didn't Barricade get his aft handed to him by the Weapon's Specialist?" asked another Decepticon

"Yeah that is a reality he was handed but that is because old Ironhide is tougher then the scout," said Octane as he had his arms folded.

"Mission has been debriefed departure in 6 cycles," Soundwave said.

They knew the order was final as Octane left to get some recharge and fuel. All the while Soundwave made another call this one to two troublemakers in Tranquility Nevada.

Barricade just finished scaring a number of kids when the call came from Soundwave.

When the orders were downloaded to his CPU Barricade straightened up along with Frenzy.

"This is interesting?" Barricade said to his partner.

"Vvvveeeeerrryyyy iiinnnnterestinnnnggggg," Frenzy replied

"So Starscream lives and has something precious if Soundwave wants it badly." Barricade said to Frenzy

"Shall we?" he said to his larger partner.

"Why not it is more exciting then scaring kids," he said and started his engine and headed towards the area where Octane is to pick them up.

----MEANWHILE-----

"We get to go to Hawaii?!" Mikaela nearly screamed to Sam as Bumblebee explained the details.

"That's right and our friend Jetfire is going to escort us there," Bumblebee said as he drove them towards the base.

Now summer vacation was something that any teen had been waiting for and when word got out to said teens about a trip to Hawaii then they nearly screamed with joy. They would be joined by the Lennox's and Ironhide since Will was going on vacation with his family when the mission came up. Sarah Lennox was also excited to finally see her uncle who retired there some twenty years prior.

It was there where the arrangements were made when Jetfire lay with his maw opened. The cargo plane waited at the airport for them to board. Bumblebee just rolled up with Sam and Mikaela inside. Already the Lennox family was strapped in and ready to go since Jetfire made it possible for them to make the trip without having to ship Bumblebee a month prior by boat.

Onboard was a hologram of Jetfire's pilot which was actually the Autobot himself. Alongside Jetfire, Silverbolt and Air Raid flew alongside providing aerial escort as they raced across the ocean. Being faster then a normal jet the three of them would be over the islands in about an hour.

As they traveled Sam and Mikaela were in an intense conversation with Bumblebee explaining what Hawaii is all about.

"I am telling you man the sun, the beaches, the sand and the surf is what vacation is," Sam said to another of his friends that came along for the ride Miles Lancaster.

Miles had accidentally stumbled upon Bumblebee transforming about two months after Mission City so he became the groups clown on the human ways of life.

"Dude I saw some really hot chicks on T.V. once," Miles said

"I saw some really hot guys as well," Mikaela said interrupting them which made Bumblebee chuckle.

"We are nearing the rendezvous point so everyone strap in and get settled into Bumblebee we are heading down," Jetfire said as he neared the airport.

-----MEANWHILE----

Octane had already dropped off Barricade in the city of Hilo and already he had taken to changing his alternate mode to that of the local police. In other words he looks like a local Saleen but only a single blue light on his hood.

The weather was lousy and rainy as he and Frenzy set about to get the fastest course to Kona.

"Head towards saddle road," Frenzy said to Barricade as he looked up directions on the GPS.

"I am on it,"

Already the plot thickens as the two groups closed in on Starscream's position.

----STARSCREAM'S NEST-----

The pain was intense as Starscream screamed her agony to all those around her. The night sky was still and quiet but the sounds of her breathing was enough to wake up the Hamakua family who rushed back up the mountain and found Starscream on the ground in intense pain.

Seeing this before Michelle ordered her two children to run down and get some hot water and blankets ready. Going behind Starscream she could see the fluid already dripping from her rear end near her afterburner. Her carrying chamber was starting to open its external port and it was leaking fluids. Already the femme was on the ground as Michelle patted her knee.

"It is ok girl breathe," she said to Starscream who yelled even further as another wave of pain hit her.

"Is everything ready?" she yelled at the kids.

"Yes everything is ready mom!" yelled Rachel.

"Do you see anything yet?" she asked

"No mom the entrance is not fully open yet; She still is kind of closed off," Rachel replied as she did the normal checks that her mother taught her to do when their horses give birth.

Starscream screamed as another wave of pain coursed through her. She let out another high pitched whine as she inhaled through her air intakes.

"Mom this is just like that Disney move Batteries not Included," Kaeo said as he gotten the cleaning supplies ready. He laid them out on the ground one for each of the eggs that Starscream is about to give birth to.

"Why is it so painful?" he asked the femme.

"In the final stage during the time of birth each sparkling takes metal from my body to create their protoforms and it is painful to the mother," Starscream replied.

"Oh," said Kaeo as his sister jabbed him in the ribs.

"That was rude you know!" she growled at him.

"I was just wondering?!" Kaeo snapped back at her.

"Pay attention both of you!" Michelle yelled at them from her pace by Starscream's head.

She was petting the seeker as heat came off in waves from her as she tried her best to cool her systems. Starscream looked gratefully at her as another wave of pain hit her and she gave off another whimper of pain.

"Mom her birth canal opened up some more," said Rachel

"How much more?" her mother asked

"Not much a couple of feet maybe but it is almost fully open," Rachel said

"Alright Starscream when Rachel says that it is fully open you are to push alright?" she said hoping the seeker is fully coherent.

Thankfully Starscream was as she nodded back to her.

Rachel cleaned up the mess of leaking fluids and oil as she gotten the area of landing full of soft moss and branches to cushion the fall of the little ones. She inhaled through her intakes and felt her fans power up to their fullest to cool her systems. She felt another wave of energy as pain filled her again.

"Mom her birth canal is fully open!" yelled Rachel

Nodding to her daughter as she signaled them to move and get ready she placed her hand on Starscream's face plates.

"Now listen to me I want you to push on the count of three," she said

Starscream nodded as the woman watched her children move clearly out of the way.

"Ok Starscream I want you to push ok…1…2….3….PUSH!"

Starscream let out an ear shattering scream as she pushed with all her might the screams getting louder and louder. Already lubricants littered the ground as she pushed with all her might to get the little ones out of her carrying chamber. She screamed again as she felt the first one begin to fall.

"Mom I see one!" said Kaeo as the first of the three eggs began to appear.

"Get the cleaning equipment ready," she yelled back to her son.

"It already is mom!" yelled Kaeo.

"Push Starscream,"

Starscream screamed again as she pushed the pain was intense as if her lower regions were being ripped apart by the pain. Finally the first one was out as it fell to the ground perfectly round.

Starscream felt a wash of temporary relief fill her as she gasped for air and took a quick rest.

The two human children rushed over to move the egg out of the way and to wash it with the supplies they had gotten. As they cleaned it Rachel yelled to her mother.

"This one is good mom!" she yelled remembering her lessons on how to check the youngling's vitals from her mother the vet. All babies are the same no matter the species so she did the vitals check.

The first was done a good size blueish colored egg. It was still covered in fluid as the children rushed to clean it off. When they finished they quickly rolled it to the side to get it away from the next one to come.

And with good timing too

Starscream began to push again and she screamed once more. The second egg was about to come out and she was screaming in pain as she felt it pass through her. Inhaling again she began to push with all her might to force the second egg out.

It was hard work but the next egg this one a dark color fell and from the looks of it was black with purple and white stripes on it. The children quickly ran to clean it up taking rags and checked its vitals.

"This one is good as well," said Rachel as she and Kaeo moved it to the side.

Michelle patted Starscream's faceplates again, "You are doing great girl just one more and then it is over.

Starscream glanced at her before the waves of pain hit her full force again, and she shifted spreading her legs wider this time for she felt this one was larger then the others. She took a huge intake of air through her air intake valves and began to push once again at Michelle's encouragement.

"You can do it Starscream!" she said as the femme once again gave out an ear shattering scream.

Starscream pushed with all her might the pain was intense as the last egg was being moved through her birth canal. It was agonizing since it was larger then the other two. Taking a short rest she inhaled some fresh air as the room and the nest became unbearably hot due to her overheating systems.

The pain was intense as she began to push again this one even more difficult then the last one. She was not going to end up like the other femmes as she gave one last heave and she could hear a yell.

"I see it! But it huge!" yelled Rachel as she and Kaeo moved the other two eggs away from the last one.

"Alright girl I know you are tired but give me one last push," Michelle said

Starscream looked at her with annoyance on her face but made her sake as she screamed to the heavens above as she gave a mighty push with all her might.

At last the final egg was out and from its appearance was larger then the other two. And it held a silvery white on its body as the kids cleaned it up. The eggs themselves were about the same height as the kids mostly except for the white one.

That one was clearly HUGE it was a bit taller then Michelle who was nearly six feet in height.

It was silvery white and it had some red and blue in there but mainly silver. All three were at a loss at the sight of the eggs and the fact that Starscream was now fast asleep in recharge.

And little do they know that it is only the beginning.


	6. A New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_New Life_

Slowly optics came online as Starscream stared down at sleeping human beside her. Kaeo was gently sleeping next to the seeker's face while his mother and sister went to make sure the rest of the eggs were safe. Feeling refreshed she had gotten up to investigate her new eggs. Gentle as to now wake the sleeping human she placed him on the ground and turned to her three eggs.

There was one dark blue with red and white stripes on it, one black with purple and white stripes on it and one silvery white with red and blue stripes on it. Smiling to herself she gently nestled the eggs under herself as she settled down to keep them warm. Using her vents to expel hot air over them she was quite content now that they are out of her and healthy. The humans she noted she owed her thanks to. They are far different then the ones on the mainland that was for sure.

As she lifted herself up to look at her eggs she could see that there are traits from their three fathers that were put into them. For the smaller two they are about the same size meaning they are the offspring of Nightwatcher and Shadowstorm her recently deceased mates both have their color schemes but would group up to have different patterns.

As for the third and largest egg Starscream knew that her right as queen was assured. It was said that if a femme were to give birth to the child of Megatron she would be his queen. Well even if the said leader is gone that was still a law. Now if an heir is not born then the next in line in the chain of command was to take his place. Now that would be Starscream or Soundwave and since Starscream had run off to give birth Soundwave is in charge.

She laid there keeping her eggs warm and watching the human child as he slept away and she gently took a single claw and touched the side of his cheek. The boy only groaned as he rolled over and was snoring again. Smiling to herself she felt her scanners and her diagnostics return to her with results.

The diagnostics returned to her all green.

Her scans on the other hand warned her of approaching danger.

Taking further scans she found that the Autobot scout Bumblebee is in the area with his two human charges plus one. The only difference is that her scanners are far more attuned then his are and can detect him before he comes in range. She made no move in her nest and stayed where she is. She primed her weapons systems just in case.

Weak as she is she is willing to fight.

"What is it Starscream?" a voice whispered and the Seeker looked down at Rachel who just entered with something to eat for Kaeo.

"It seems as if my nest has been compromised once again," Starscream growled low in her vocalizer.

"Who is it the army again?" said Rachel as she ran to the entrance.

"No worse members of my own race. Both sides seemed to have made their way here and are hunting it seems," Starscream said getting up.

"What shall we do?" asked Kaeo

"For now nothing they have to make the first move first. If we are lucky they will take themselves out before finding this nest," Starscream said as she neared the entrance. Looking up she felt the scans of others in the air.

"There are others in the air so flying will be impossible," she said

"Do they see the nest?" asked Rachel

"No, so far the trees provide good cover and the ground has minerals that screw with their scanners. The only reason why I found this place is because seekers require different scanners then normal. The only two who will have a good chance of finding me are the ones on the ground since they both are scout units from what I can tell," Starscream said to the children.

"We will help protect your babies 'Screamer you just wait they will feel my fist," said Kaeo as he tried to punch the air with his hands.

Starscream merely shook her head at the boy's antics before she settled down to her nest once more. The first few days are critical till the outer metal forms are hard enough to withstand the outside so anything can damage them. So Starscream settled again to her next and wait out the approaching storm.

-----KAILUA KONA----

"Awe dude! Check out the babes!" said Miles as he took pictures of all the different girls clad in bikinis

Sam and Mikaela glared at him while they both shared the same thoughts. Mikaela was getting a tan in her bikini while Sam was in a pair of surf shorts and shades. He was wearing sunscreen like his girlfriend but Miles seemed to neglect that fact. Bumblebee was parked a little ways above in the shade of a nearby banyan tree.

When they first exited the Autobot they found that the humidity was really high and so sweat quickly clung to their clothes. Sam had to ward off people who kept staring at Mikaela's body while Miles kept going after other females.

As they laid there they kept their eyes on the skies pretending to be tourists. All the while Air Raid is checking the nearby mountainside for any signs of Starscream. So far nothing yet but other signs picked up other Decepticon activity earlier in the day. It was noted that Decepticon Octane was nearby for a bit before he blasted it out of the Hilo airspace.

Bumblebee was ever watchful of their surroundings as he kept his scanners at the fullest. He was ever vigilant as to what was going on around them. As he watched and listened on the local channels he was ever mindful of the blistering heat of the pavement and the fact that the tree he was under was the only large tree around that had parking. The crowded street they were on when Bumblebee parked had no place to take shelter and the young Autobot felt himself blister under his paint job.

_This is worse then the Nevada Desert!_ He thought as he stayed still.

----IN THE SKY NEAR THE NEST-----

Air Raid circled the mountain many times trying to find anything that would give him a clue as to where the nest was hidden. As he soared over the trees mindful of his engine noise he would turn them on just to stay in the air while searching at the fullest. Being an Autobot seeker he has the same capabilities as Starscream when finding the nest.

He neared a group of what appeared to be very old trees and a house at the foot of where the actual rainforest is to begin. The clouds moved in below him but his 3D mapping remained vigilant but no avail. It showed that the mountain was devoid of anything Cybertronian.

It was nearly four hours later as the clouds moved again that he finally saw it.

It was a cave hidden behind a group of trees and bushes but a cave none the less.

Cutting his engines he began to make his approach towards the nest.

---INSIDE THE NEST---

Now Starscream was alert as she felt the Autobot invader approach and she growled low. He was getting too close and that it was time to drive him off. Getting up from her precious eggs Kaeo and Rachel were alert to as to what is happening when Starscream raced towards the entrance of the cave transforming along the way.

-----OUTSIDE-----

Air Raid only had seconds to veer out of the way before being barreled by an angry Seeker mother. Starscream screeched as she came after him again firing shots and missiles in his direction. Veering out of the way again and again he began to make his way over towards the main town.

Starscream disappeared into the clouds and he tried to find a heat signature but found none. It was not until something came barreling down on him and then flying off did he realize that Starscream was above him. Firing his engines he blasted off away from the angry seeker as she gave chase to keep him away from her eggs.

Air Raid had to do drastic maneuvers just to get away and he barely managed to do so when Starscream figured he had enough and turned around to return to her nest. Air Raid gave a sigh of relief before turning around and heading back towards the main town and to find a place to take shelter.

----MEANWHILE----

Starscream returned to her nest exhausted. She had not fully recovered from giving birth yet and needed to recharge. Rachel and Kaeo had long since left to return to their duties at their own home as the seeker turned around and faced the entrance to the next. Laying down on her front she carefully maneuvered the eggs under her before settling down again.

----ON THE BEACH----

By now the sun was high in the sky and the three human teens got up from their tanning and headed towards their friend under the tree. Sam was now just as tan as Mikaela but Miles was as red as a lobster.

And hurt like he was boiled alive too.

"Aw man I don't feel so good," Miles said as they entered Bumblebee.

"Well Miles that is what you get when I told you to wear Sunscreen and you did not listen now you are going to blister for a while," said Sam as they felt the relief of the air conditioner that Bumblebee provided.

"How was your day in the sun guys," Bumblebee said over his comm.

"Oh fine except for Miles getting sunburn," Mikaela laughed as she said this.

Miles gave her a glare as he tenderly leaned back on his back seat. He sighed when he found that the seat was extra cold just for him.

"Heard anything from Air Raid?" Sam asked Bee.

"Yes I did, he was attacked for getting too close to a cave on the mountain. From the looks of it, it is a lava tube that has long since gone extinct. My scanners have not picked up anything but Seekers have better scanners then I do and he was able to find it. The only problem is that Starscream attacked him for coming too close. I bet my processor that she has already laid and is even more vicious then before," Bumblebee said to Sam.

"If that is the case then we got to be more careful now," said Mikaela.

"I know for seekers are known for attacking anyone that gotten too close to their nests. I have seen a pair attack a simple supply truck because they gotten too close." Bumblebee replied as he began to drive off towards their timeshare.

----WAIKOLOA JUNCTION----

Barricade and Frenzy drove past the junction just as local law enforcement came out of the bushes.

_Law enforcer identify yourself _was the call from Barricade's scanner

_This is 579 with route to Kailua Kona for check in over,_ Barricade replied smoothly.

_Where you hailed from originally?_ Was the question asked

_Hilo just out of the academy_ Barricade replied

_Alright just watch out for any suspicious planes that fly by the military is looking for them_ said the officer as he slowed and pulled over only to turn around and head back to his station.

_Rodger over and out_ came the reply from Barricade.

Frenzy snickered as they drove down the road towards their destination. The roads were windy and empty except for the few cars going in the opposite direction. It was already mid day and after having to slow down due to construction on the Saddle Road and the lava rocks nicking Barricade's frame.

In all Barricade was sore and in need of some recharge.

Frenzy was not doing any better himself being as he was tossed about over the gravel and bumpy road of Saddle. Thought it was paved the old road had many pot holes and hidden traps from passing Military tanks and humvees. The road was due for a reroute so that way pedestrians are safer from artillery fire then earlier.

Though that did not stop the two speeding Decepticons from trying to fly it across the gravel.

How wrong they were when the gravel revealed to be small pieces of lava rocks.

When they finally gotten off the Saddle Road three hours later they found that the road was full of twists and turns and more traffic. Now Barricade was forced to remain on the speed limit to avoid going off. Not even his best driving skills could match the uneven roads that Hawaii had to offer.

Frenzy suffered several dents and a very sore processor later.

Now they are tired and annoyed and wanted nothing better to do then to find a place to pull over and recharge.

They found a spot not half an hour after they talked to the cop near Waikoloa which is a hour's drive from Kailua Kona near their destination. It was here that Barricade had hidden from the rest of the traffic in the rocks and laid down to recharge. Frenzy could not have been happier as he too slipped into recharge mode.

Oh the fun to begin when they wake up and finally reached their destination.


	7. Gathering Food

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

**Gathering food**

Starscream mused over herself as she checked on her eggs making sure that they are hard enough before she rose from her nest. The humans have long since gone to gather food for themselves and to continue their daily lives leaving the seeker alone in her nest.

In a way she kind of missed their company. She quite enjoyed the company of humans as they sort of spoiled her and watched her eggs while she went out to stretch her wings.

But now the time was different and she needed food for her fuel tanks are rather low after all the exertion she had and her supply that she had gathered had also run out. The birth had taken a lot out of her armor and fuel wise. Nearly a week after the birth of her three sparklings still in egg form she is fully recovered and now ravenously hungry she shook the debris from her body and approached the entrance to the cave that concealed her nest.

Running a full scan to make sure no Autobot was around and founding none thank goodness she took to the skies and transformed into the F-22 Raptor.

She streaked out of her nest and into the skies above to search for fuel for herself and her soon to be hatched chicks. If she can find a better source of energy that would be great for her and her family.

As she flew away she did not notice the form of Bumblebee hidden under the Cliffside to her nest. Using the rocks to shield his signature he waited till the seeker left before he climbed into the nesting hole. Taking his time to activate his video feed he began to probe the nest.

What he found was startling….

He found already three eggs from the looks of it one blue, one black, and one silvery white. Already he took readings from all three and taken samples for Ratchet when he arrives. As soon as he was done taking video and energon samples he hid his signature and his footprints from view and climbed out of the nest before Starscream returned.

------MEANWHILE------

"Oh I hurt!" complained Frenzy as he came out of recharge and rubbed his aching CPU.

The dents and scratches that he had gotten from Saddle Road only now were starting to hurt even more. Both he and Barricade had slept longer then anticipated for their repair systems to work out the minor details including a few flat tires and some aching processors.

"I know how you feel even with the newly repair tires they still feel sore and tender." Barricade said as he tried to maneuver on his tires and cringed every time he touched the ground and rolled over.

"I hate this place!" Frenzy stated

"No wonder Starscream likes it so that way guys like us can't find her nest and it is naturally booby trapped," Barricade replied.

_Barricade report!_ A voice broke over the comm...

"Slag!" said Frenzy

"Barricade here," was the reluctant reply

_Why are you not at your destination? _Soundwave's voice broke through the communication's link his voice sounded agitated.

"Um we sort of had a problem with the road boss," Barricade said

_Excuses: not accepted_ was the reply

"We're sorry Soundwave we will get there alright," said Frenzy

_Time precious must find nest time is running out_ Soundwave stated

"Alright already keep your shoes on Barricade out," with that the connection was cut.

Frenzy looked down at the dashboard that was his partner.

"So what are we going to do now?" Frenzy said

"Well since it is obvious that Soundwave is watching us from the satellites that the humans have I think that we better get moving," Barricade replied

"True we don't want him controlling anything else," was the reply from his partner as Barricade slowly returned to the road and began his trek to Kona.

-----IN THE SKY-----

Air Raid was circling a good distance away from the big island keeping a close watch on the lingering mountain and already his fuel was low and he needed to land. It was a good thing that Bumblebee suggested going to Honolulu to fuel up and that is what he did. Turning his wing he made his flight to the capital of the Hawaiian Islands enjoying the sun and its solar energy on his wingtips and back as he made a landing at the Air force base near the airport.

Thanks to Keller's influence they fueled him up and allowed him to rest for a few solar cycles before giving him the ok to depart.

Now low on fuel again he once again made his descent into Pearl Harbor's Hickem Air Force Base. Landing the F-18 hornet landed without any troubles and allowed the crew to once again fuel him up.

Only this time there was another figure waiting for him to make his report.

"Oh hey Jetfire," he said to the larger Autobot.

Jetfire was in the form of a military cargo jet and remained in that form to be transport to the Autobots and air support when needed. He was casually parked under one of the larger hangers with his nose sticking out and looking down at the smaller plane. Air Raid had scooted closer to him and the humans moved to the side to let the phantom jet get comfortable.

"Um there is something bothering you Air Raid?" he asked

"Well first off how come the locals aren't screaming their heads off at the sight of a pilotless plane? And why in the pit do they give us the royal treatment? I mean we are from another planet and normally people would be screaming and yelling and all sorts of stuff?" Air Raid said.

"That is because these humans here are not like those in the mainland they are more tolerable then what you're used to," Jetfire replied as he hunched low to let a human work on his engines.

"Really?" asked Air Raid

"Yes really after all they are more tolerant of races of their own species in fact they work better together here then on the mainland. I guess it has something to do with the isolation of this place," said Jetfire.

"Ah I see," Air Raid replied

"So what was your observation of Starscream's nest?" he asked

"Well it is a good choice to go by if you get the mountains that remain hidden to conventional scanners; she picked a good hiding spot. I barely made it out with my tail fins still attached! He complained to the larger plane.

"I know how you feel man," Jetfire replied as he moved away from the hanger to transform. Sitting down Air Raid did the same after they checked him over. When he was done and transformed back to mech mode he happily sat down next to Jetfire to absorb the late afternoon sun.

"Man it is hot here," he said

"I know the feeling but I am used to it having traveled back and forth from here. Besides this is where I first landed before I found you guys," he said

"No wonder the other humans put up with you," said Air Raid.

"Yeah it was purely by accident really I was supposed to wait for my human pilot but took off without him and was ordered to return to base. When I did they sort of found out that I was not an ordinary aircraft. They almost thought I was some sort of Japanese mobile suit," Jetfire laughed when he explained it.

Air Raid did the same thing.

"Ah man that is bad!" he said to the larger plane until his scanners picked up something on radar.

Going stiff both he and Jetfire recognized the signature as none other then Starscream which means.

Both looked at each other.

_Air Raid to Bumblebee come in!_

_Bumblebee here I got the data from the nest and is well away from the fire_ was the reply

"Good," said Jetfire

"How long till pick up?" asked Air Raid

_One week from now_ said Bumblebee as he cut the connection quickly meaning that something is up and they both looked to see Starscream heading towards a nearby fuel factory.

"Ah slag!" said Air Raid as pilots rushed towards their planes while he just leaped into the air and transformed.

----MEANWHILE----

Starscream had finally found some fuel to raid from a factory on the neighbor island of O'ahu the capital island of the archipelago.

It was here that the main supply lines for the islands all come together hence the nick name the 'Gathering Isle'. Starscream also knew that this is the place to gather fuel for her soon to be hatched chicks.

As she flew towards the nearest factory she came for a landing until something came at her from the side. Banking sharply away she screeched when Air Raid came flying past her.

Now angered the seeker femme chased after him.

Air Raid rose up higher this time keeping the femme from getting him as she let loose some missiles. Taking shots she tried to get to him again but Air Raid banked again avoiding the blasts.

She tried to shoot at him again and nearly had him until another shot came from below and she turned to avoid the shot from Jetfire as he too rose up to challenge Starscream.

Being slower he was not as fast as her but he had more firepower and armor.

Now she was not in the mood for a long fight as she made her escape but not before raiding one of the fuel trucks that was parked outside after it was filled up. She lifted the single one with her talons and flew off in the direction of the big island for safe keeping.

----KAILUA, KONA-----

It had taken them longer to get there but Barricade managed to make it. He was tired and sore but he managed to drive up to the police station and park in the parking lot. Frenzy did the same as he curled up on the front seat and managed to slip back into recharge. Both Decepticons decided to spend the night here seeing as there is no one here to bother them. As he slowly shut down his systems he allowed himself to go into a restful recharge and activated his self repair systems to help with the rest of his sore spots.

As his processor shut down again he was painfully aware that he was being watched at the moment.

-----JUST OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION------

Bumblebee just seen what looked like a mustang cop car turn into the Kona Police Station and he had seen a lot of them. In fact there are only two on the island that are Saleen S281's and both from what he found are in Hilo. This one can't be released from the academy for they are not due out for another two months. Now the scout knew it was a Decepticon plus the little ball of metal in the front seat was anything to go by.

Just knowing that they are finally in Kona Bumblebee backed away from them and back onto the road.

Already the vog filled skies made Bumblebee's intakes heave a bit as he entered the hotel parking lot and had parked in a secured spot where no one would see him.

----IN THE HOTEL ROOM-----

Miles was enjoying the fact that he has a beautiful woman placing sunburn medicine on his back and the cold goodness was soothing to his red skin. Sam was still trying hard not to laugh at his friend as Miles winced where Mikaela's fingernails scratched his skin.

Wincing at the sight Sam turned to the computer he had set up to keep in contact with the Autobots. It was an invention of Wheeljack's that works. So he booted up and managed to contact 'Bee about the latest happenings.

Being as he reported Starscream's whereabouts and Barricade's Sam was able to tell his friends the news.

He uploaded the pictures and samples form Bumblebee and forward it to the Autobot base back on the Mainland.

"So that is what her eggs look like," said Miles as he came over to see what his friend was up to.

"Just sending the images the Bumblebee sent back for me to send to the others," Sam said

Miles only shrugged as he grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels only to stop at the tourist channel.

"Dude the girls are hot!" he said and earned two pillows to his head.

"Is that human bedding over there by the corner?" Sam asked noticing the sleeping bags for the first time.

The nest itself was rather large with the three eggs in the middle and Sam, Miles and Mikaela could now clearly see the stuff that Starscream had collected to build it. The various parts of vehicles and transports along with trees and plant materials to build the bottom of the nest was enough for Sam to confirm that this was indeed a genuine nest.

He saw the three eggs also and the colors they are in.

"Man that is the most colorful eggs I have ever seen kind of reminds me of Easter," said Miles

Sam glared at him before examining the nest more and found that the human things were arranged as if someone was in the nest besides the seeker.

"You know if I am correct I think someone knows about the nest already," said Mikaela

"Yeah how much you want to bet that they nearby or something. Starscream must have had them as hostages before she gave birth." Said Sam who looked at each of the readings.

_That would be a negative_ Bumblebee said as he used the computer to speak to them.

"Then Bee what do you think?" asked Miles

_Well Seekers are known to kill anything that gets near the nest and Starscream is as vicious as they get even when she is not breathing. I personally think they are there voluntarily and we must make a note of this to Optimus back at base,_ was the request.

"Alright you heard the man we make the report back to Optimus about this for this could prove to be delicate." Said Mikaela

Sam forward the message to Autobot Headquarters in Tranquility and hopefully get some help in dealing with Starscream when the time comes.

-----KONA POLICE STATION-----

Barricade woke from his recharge fully refreshed and felling a lot better then he had the day before. Frenzy also woke and felt just as refreshed as his partner. Together the two began their search for the nest that Starscream hid her precious cargo in.

----IN THE MEAN TIME----

Starscream returned to her nest with the truck in hand and quickly extracted the fuel from both in the tank and in the regular fuel tank before shredding the truck and using it for her nest. Making sure to weld the sharp edges so that way they don't hurt anyone she made careful note where to put it before settling down on her eggs once more.

TBC

**Sorry this is an unedited version and did not have time to beta it so don't mind the errors in it. **


	8. Information is Power

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

**Information is Power**

At this time Barricade was more then happy when Starscream left the nest again to gather food for herself. Having Frenzy be smaller then him the smaller transformer climbed up into the nest and began his investigation. Taking pictures and sending them to Soundwave was going to be difficult due to the nature of the mountain itself.

Climbing up to the roof Frenzy took pictures of the nest and the eggs in general and taking samples as well of their alloys.

"Starscream are you home?" a voice called and Frenzy quickly hid in the stalagmites and watched as a little human youngling came into the nest.

"Starscream?" he asked again and noticed the nest was empty.

"I guess she went hunting again," said the boy as he looked around and noticed that the seeker was no where to be seen.

He then approached the eggs and gently rubbed his hand against the largest one.

"Wow you are getting harder in your metal shell I can tell. I bet you will hatch soon and I get to see what you look like," said the boy as he rubbed his hands together at the chilly air of the cave.

Getting his books out he began to read the latest chapter to his book.

Frenzy high above watched the boy as he did his schoolwork. Slowly but quietly for someone of his make he made his way outside and into the daylight sky. As he turned around to look behind him he spotted the boy talking to the eggs as he hurried down the hill and away from Starscream's nest.

Unlike the boy who could not see Frenzy, Starscream certainly can if she returns to find him there. He knows that the seeker would kill him if she found him.

As he ran off into the cloud covered rain forest of the mountains back down towards the road that Barricade was waiting. Frenzy made sure that he was not followed before he plopped into the shot gun seat.

"Did you get it?" Barricade asked

"Yes, but I had to get out of there quick since a stupid insect walked right in." Frenzy said to him as Barricade pulled out and down the road.

"Barricade to Soundwave,"

_Do you have the information to report?_ Was the harsh reply

"Yes my Lord I have acquired the information for you from our surveillance of Starscream's nest," Barricade replied as he sent the information to Soundwave.

_Excellent remain there until further notice to keep an eye on the seeker. I will make preparations and when the time comes you will take the chicks and kill the mother is that understood?_ Soundwave's orders were simple.

"Completely my lord," Barricade said and the transmission was cut.

"I don't really feel like kidnapping do you?" Barricade said to Frenzy.

"I don't like it either," was the reply

"If there is one thing I don't want to repeat again it is to anger a mother seeker," Barricade replied shuttering.

"You and me both," Frenzy said as he looked out the window.

"If you ignore the constant dangers to ones tires this place is rather nice," he said

"I know," Barricade said as he parked near a moss bed and relaxed his tires on the cool moss.

"So what are we going to do now?" he said just as a familiar jet flew overhead with something in its talons.

"We wait and hopefully deal with the situation should the need arise."

----MEANWHILE----

"Starscream you're back!" Kaeo said as he watched the seeker land with an oil truck in her talons.

When she landed she drank the fuel out of the truck careful not to spill a drop into the nest and ate the metal that the truck is made out of. The driver has long since been thrown out. As Kaeo watched her consume the truck tearing it out like a bird of prey he was fascinated by how clean she kept herself while she ate.

When she was done she sat back down on the eggs once again.

"How was your day at home Kaeo," Starscream asked the human child.

"It was good I got to play with the horses today since old Smokey has a broken leg," Kaeo said as he climbed up the metal junk and sat down on his favorite moss spot about even with the seeker.

"So why are you working on homework?" Starscream asked

"Because it has to be done before summer is over," he said holding out the book for her to read.

Starscream magnified her vision so she could see the title and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand youngling and might I say that is an interesting story," Starscream replied.

"You read it already?" he said

"I have to pass the time but I will not tell you the plot," she said and heard a moan in reply.

Smiling Starscream patted the boy's head with a finger and gotten a groan in response.

"Kaeo are you in here?" a new voice asked

"I am here mom!" said Kaeo as Michelle entered the cave.

"Oh good I thought I would have to grab a search party," Michelle replied as she entered the cave.

"Hello Starscream," she said as she carried something in her hands for the youngling.

It was obviously food for him.

"Oh cool!" he said smelling it for the first time and digging in when she handed him his plate.

Starscream smiled at the boy's antics and it in turn was caught on by his mother.

"Yes he was quite hungry and when I came home to find him not there this was the first place to look," she said

"I see I just returned myself," she said as Michelle examined the eggs.

"They should be ready soon to hatch," she said

"I'd give it another two to three days before they are ready 'Screamer," she said to the Seeker.

With this thought Starscream puffed out her metal plates like a proud bird. Such a notion was caught by both mother and son as they laughed at the sight.

"Someone is a happy mama," said Kaeo

"I would not doubt it after all you went through all that trouble to have them," his mother replied.

"Indeed," Starscream replied before a yawn broke out of her face plates.

"Well we will leave you be since you obviously need your rest," she said gathering up her son and his things.

"We will be off then to let you rest," she said as both humans left.

As soon as they left Starscream noticed the tracks the led out of the nest and new in an instant that someone of her own kind was here.

Two in fact

The first most obvious tracks belonged to that of Frenzy. He must have left in a hurry not to cover his tracks since they appeared on the floor. The other she had to take a careful look before she realized that it was none other then the Autobot scout.

_So they found me_ she thought

The Autobots she was not worried about after all they would only observe and maybe see to the sparklings health if the medic was here.

It was the presence of Barricade and Frenzy that had her worried.

If both scouts are here then that means Soundwave knows about the nest already. She knew she has to keep a more trained eye on her nest from now on.

TBC


	9. Soundwave

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

**Soundwave**

Now if one were to pay attention they could clearly tell that Soundwave was not a happy mech.

For starters the information that he had received was not good at all especially the look of the largest egg in the nest.

The samples that Frenzy sent back was not good at all. The readings were off the charts when they concern the three eggs.

Especially the biggest one of the clutch.

That is the one that has him worried even thought the other two carry traces of the spark pattern the largest one is the one that will determine the fate of the Decepticons.

Megatron's heir

Now Soundwave was worried since the largest egg has Megatron's spark resonance all over it. As he studied the data and the egg in general he was determined more then ever to destroy it.

With the last of Megatron's line gone he was sure that after killing every single femme that could produce an heir Soundwave was assured the throne.

Now his plans were put in jeopardy because of one single seeker.

That seeker had proven to be more cunning then Soundwave gave her credit for and he was determined to wipe that smirk off her face plates as he kills each and every one of her eggs.

Now that she is alone that would not be a problem.

Her two mates have been killed in battle the first one was killed by that human Witwicky while her recent two were killed off by the locals. Now Soundwave was determined to do this quietly and swiftly before the Autobots could get a hold on this.

And in order to do so he would need a specialist.

"Ravage report," he said into the comm...

A few minutes later a black jaguar shaped mech entered the control room.

"You summoned me my lord?" the cat asked as he sat down.

"I have a use for you my friend," he said.

Ravage cocked his head in his direction as Soundwave laid down the mission for the cat and the cat nodded before he stepped out of the control room.

When he did however something flew from the rafters and fluttered near him.

"What do you want Laserbeak?" Ravage glared at the other cassette.

"Only what is best for you brother," she said as they headed towards the fueling station.

"Oh and what would that be?" replied Ravage

"The fact that Soundwave lied to us about why you must destroy Starscream's eggs," Laserbeak said as the entered the fueling station.

Taking care to get their fill and then exiting the room both cassettes returned to their quarters on the other side of the mountain that they are hiding in.

Inside the room was fit for all the cassettes as Rumble was playing his video games and Buzzsaw and Ratbat were busy playing a game of chess. When the doors opened and Ravage and Laserbeak entered all of the cassettes were up and gathered in a circle.

Making sure to sweep the area of drones, and anything listening in Buzzsaw placed a dampener on the door.

As soon as the dampener was placed she then turned towards the other cassettes.

"This has gone far enough!" said Ravage.

"I agree there brother," said Laserbeak

"Soundwave has become obsessed with getting rid of Starscream, now I know the two have not gotten along at all for a while but then they tolerated each other." Said Rumble

"The thing that gets me," said Ratbat as he swung down from his upside down perch and landed on the ground on all fours.

"Is that I can't feel him at all through our bond haven't you noticed that?" Ratbat said

"Yes for quite sometime," said Rumble feeling his chest where his spark was.

"Something happened just before we landed here something bad," said Ratbat

"Yes and we have to find out what and report it to Starscream," Ravage said,

"How? And why do we have to report it to Starscream?" asked Ratbat

"Starscream even though she is breeding from what I understand it is still the second in command of the Decepticons. She is the one who is truly in charge until a leader is announced or for some reason Megatron comes back," Ravage replied

"Alright Ravage you go like you will on a mission the rest of us will await further orders." Said Rumble

"No, I need Laserbeak and Buzzsaw with me just in case I run into trouble and besides both sisters are femmes so they should be able to calm down the irate mother," Ravage replied always the voice of reason.

"Alright but if things go wrong you know where we could go," said Laserbeak as she flew onto Ravage's back.

"Yes I know perfectly well," said Ravage.

They disappeared just in time as they headed towards the hanger where Thrust was waiting for them.

They knew that this is going to be a long mission and they hope to get out of this one alive.

TBC


	10. Hatching Baby Seekers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

**Hatching Baby Seekers**

Optimus Prime watched the monitors as Bumblebee gave his report and sent the photos of the nest to Ratchet and to him. Surprised he was to see such a sight as he looked at photo after photo.

"What do you see Optimus?" asked Lennox as he looked at the photos.

"I see a nest with three eggs inside and one of them could be Megatron's offspring," Optimus said

"Why is it important that we get the eggs Optimus?" asked Lennox again curious.

"Well from what Jetfire told me before his departure Megatron has no heirs because his spark song…that is the intensity of his spark or as you humans say; his masculinity is too strong for femmes to create life with. Because of this Optimus saw how sad Megatron was during Cybertron's golden age. He tried to get the mech to be happy but he did not succeed. Megatron adopted a sparkling because of this…but that sparkling died during a raid from an outside force devastating him." Ironhide said as he entered the room.

"How sad," Will said kind of understanding where this was going.

"That race was a species that had dominated Cybertron for a long time till finally we were able to defeat them and throw them out. When this happened their sister species that looked similar to them in all aspects except ideology and the fact that they had five faces instead of four had offered to rebuild for a price. Of course by this time Cybertronians would not tolerate it and blasted anything that looked like them. By this time Megatron was sparkbroken and for vorns could not get over the loss of his adopted sparkling Shearwater," Ironhide said remembering that time.

"Did you have any sparklings Hide?" asked Will

"Yes I do but they are in a hatching nursery on Cybertron; you see we need Energon in our life support to make them hatch. We unlike humans we have to place our infants in containment tanks to receive nutrients before they are ready to be fully born into our world. Mine have been starved of that for a while now. You see the Allspark was not only the giver of life but a valued source of renewed energy. After the defeat of Megatron well you know how that went," he said

"Hide I am sorry," Will said

"It does not matter we found another source of creating energon and that is through harvesting the rays of your sun. That is why we are able to produce right now. Thanks to human technology we found that instead of destroying the sun we can use its light to give us life. We have to thank you humans for that," Ironhide said and Will smiled.

"Well that was very touching Ironhide," Optimus said

"Well I did remember it from my mech creator," Ironhide replied

"Very understandable Ironhide," Optimus replied back to him.

"So if you guys incubate in eggs then why haven't we humans seen it?" Will asked

"At the time it was a very private matter seeing as we did not feel the need to reveal that part yet," Optimus said as he waved his hand at someone at the door.

Will turned his head just in time to see the forms of Epps his friend and combat buddy as well as other members of the recently formed N.E.S.T. (Non-Biological Extraterrestrial Species Team)

N.E.S.T. is a team of both humans and Autobots who wished nothing more then to hunt down and destroy or contain Decepticons. Most of the time it was to kill them until the recent cease fire with Soundwave.

Then it became really quite as N.E.S.T tried so keep things quiet by making sure that no rogue Decepticon gets in the way of harming humans.

And so they had succeeded in doing so keeping the silence between the two species.

As the days turned into months that is exactly what had happened. The former agency Sector Seven was disbanded only to be reorganized into N.E.S.T. and those that follow N.E.S.T. such as former research people for Sector Seven were all entered into N.E.S.T.

Those that weren't were left with full retirement and whatever they had. In fact most joined with other government agencies in research and development.

Amongst them was Agent Simmons who because of his family history and training was part of the strike team for N.E.S.T. he commands the second unit while Major William Lennox commands the first.

Since it is downtime he was currently researching along with Simmons and the Autobots the purpose of Starscream's nest.

"Ok what I don't get is this: how is it that since you all hatched from eggs made from the Allspark's energy and specially made life pods that Starscream is able to produce using a method I am familiar with?" Lennox asked.

"I believe Ratchet and Silverbolt are the ones you should talk to Major they know more about Seeker physiology then anyone else." Optimus replied

"Oh," Lennox replied

"In fact since he is coming up here I suggest you wait for him until then," Prime replied.

As soon as he said it Ratchet came in through the main doors.

"I saw the images Prime and I have to say that I am impressed." He said examining the photos on the main screen.

There he looked at the samples that Bumblebee sent and was truly impressed by their origins.

"Three of the highest commanding officers in the air elite which includes the supreme commander himself; whom everyone knows has a record of not being able to produce an heir has finally done it. And with none other then the annoying air commander herself," was the first words that Ratchet said as he met up with them.

"Well it was a bigger surprise to find out that this whole time Starscream was a femme," Ironhide said to him.

The door opened and Elita One Optimus Prime's mate entered she held in her hand their own sparkling whom was asleep.

The door closed when the last of the commanders both human and Cybertronian entered. Closing the door and locking it they turned to Optimus who remained seated in his chair.

After the humans have settled down and the light dimmed even more Optimus displayed the images and the samples on the table in holographic form for everyone to see.

"As you can see here Starscream has indeed laid a clutch of eggs three in total," he said showing the images of all three eggs.

"Are they all from Megatron?" asked Red Alert as he examined the closest one which was the egg that was black and trimmed with violet and white.

"No," Ratchet replied as he showed the samples from the eggs that Bumblebee sent.

"The eggs all came from different fathers. Seeker femmes mate with three mechs each to ensure that at least one or all three of the eggs will survive. Unlike other types of transformers or even humans; seekers are built more like the many avian species of this planet. They lay eggs that already have a hard shell where the rest of us have to rely on energon feeders and containment eggs for ours. Seeker hatchlings are already self sufficient in creating their own energon from the moment they exit the mother's body. As shown here the eggs are hard and armored already and will unfold once it is time to hatch." He said and showed images of previous Seeker hatchlings.

"The hatchlings when born are in their protoform state. Unlike normal sparklings Seeker hatchlings don't need energon pods to survive. They can live in the outside world without the aid of such life pods. Parent seekers must hunt for prey to feed their offspring once they unfold from the 'egg' form as you call it. For you humans this is a transformers most basic form and is useful when traveling through space. It is equipped with thermal armor allowing entry into the atmosphere to be safe and sufficient. For seeker hatchlings they use the same principals, but the difference is that their armor is too weak to be used in atmospheric entry." Ratchet continued

A man in the audience raised his hand and Ratchet acknowledged him.

He was one of the medical staff on board at N.E.S.T.'s main medical facility.

"Um pardon me for interrupting sir, but what purpose to these so called 'Seekers' have in reproducing without the so called help of your, 'Energon Pods?" was the question.

"Seekers got their name for the purpose of exploring other planets to find stuff and to study them," said Ratchet

"So why does this one have weaponry if they are originally designed to explore," said the same man.

"That answer is simple my friend," said a new voice and they all turned to find Jetfire having just returned from Hawaii at the door, and back in his original alt mode of an SR-71 blackbird.

The older mech walked in and sat down, "sorry I am late," he said

"Nothing to worry about my friend," Optimus said as he looked at the rest of the group.

"We seekers are designed originally as explores to look for stars that can be converted to energon until we discovered your world and a better way to harness the star's power without destroying it. During the war they were redesigned to be more like 'Hunter-Seeker' scout hunters and assassins that can swoop out of the skies and kill whom they pleased. I myself was unable to go through the changes but Starscream did to hide the fact that she is a femme." Jetfire said

"All seekers share one thing in common though," he continued when Ratchet data burst him what was happening.

"Oh and what is that?" asked the man

"When it comes time to mate many males flock to a single female in season hoping to be the ones to mate with her. Femmes mate with as many mates as possible not just three," he said looking at Ratchet.

"Though they kept the number at three in the least to control the amount of eggs produced many femmes would mate with as much males as possible." And with that his optics glowed and revealed a group of seekers from long past doing an aerial display.

"As you can see the lead male would normally be up in the air calling for the femme and showing off a dazzling display. It is all in our programming as flying transformers. When designed based on an organic form; we tend to follow some of the habits of such form because our creators infused it into our programming." As he said this he showed the videos of various behaviors that goes with it including the male dancing on the ground in an odd display of masculinity.

"It all depends on type and class of jet that a seeker transforms into and cross breeding not as common but it does happen." He said showing two different types of seekers courting each other.

"Normally other Cybertronians tend not to notice such behaviors since it is private. Seekers on the other hand have to breed in the air so the displays are usually spectacular to watch," Jetfire said as he smiled to himself.

"Now the fun part comes and nesting begins. The mated pairs know whose offspring the femme has in her chambers so when they follow the femme down they start to gather materials for a nest. That is when they become aggressive showing off a dangerous display as they swoop in and attack anything that poses a threat to their nest and young," Jetfire said.

"Now when the hatchlings do arrive that is the most dangerous a seeker will get to. They will fight to the death to defend their offspring and there is always a sentry watching. The others will gather food to feed the young and it is normally the femme that stays home. Now there are cases where the males are killed and the femme is left to fend for herself and her offspring. Now when this happens the chicks are usually left to someone that the mother can trust to protect them." Now the image shifted to the photos that Bumblebee brought back.

"In this case a family unit of humans," when he zoomed in on the human footprints.

"But why humans? I mean Starscream is a Decepticon and they don't really like humans that much?" asked Will

"Well I think that when her mates were killed Starscream's programming to find alternate babysitters has kicked in right when the human family unit showed up. I think that because of that they had been adopted to look after Starscream's clutch." Jetfire replied

"Well that sure is one way to protect your kids," Epps who was sitting on Ironhide's other shoulder opposite to Will and kept quite for quite sometime finally spoke up.

The other humans agreed as they looked at all the images that were brought back. Each was astonished by the sight of such eggs and the size of them.

"Now the thing that gotten to me was the size of this one," Jetfire pointed to the largest one.

"What are the readings to this?" he asked Ratchet

"I'm afraid that the father to that one is Megatron while the other two are the offspring of Nightwatcher and Shadowstorm two of the deadliest fliers Cybertron has ever seen," replied Jetfire.

"Deadliest?" asked the same human who spoke earlier.

"They are assassins designed to be swift and deadly. They had a record of quick clean kills so far and would have kept it that way had the Hawaiian Military not disposed of them with their flying to defend the nest," Jetfire said

"Now how is it possible that the Hawaiian branch of the United States managed to dispose of two dangerous Decepticons faster then anyone else?" this time it was Keller who replied.

"That is simple," Jetfire said

"I've flown with these guys for a while and they don't fly like how normally aviators fly. In fact they base some of their flying on birds because the conditions surrounding the islands are more hazardous then anywhere else due to the islands isolation. Plus because of the isolation they are more alert and on guard then any other port in the world,"

The others were silent then finally it was the general closest to Ratchet who spoke up.

"You know we could use some of them for our N.E.S.T. team," he said

"That could be true but our main concern is the largest egg in the clutch," said Optimus

"Yes I have to agree if this is Megatron's offspring then we are in some deep shit right now," said Will

The table is quiet till Ironhide finally spoke up, "You know if this is some way for Starscream to gain absolute control of the Decepticons then would it be possible for Soundwave to attack her to keep his title as leader right?" he asked looking at Optimus.

"What do you think," Optimus turned to the figure in the shadows.

Everyone turned noticing the figure for the first time with glowing red optics shining from one of the walls. It slowly skittered down from where it was perched and appeared on the table. The form of Scorponok was revealed to them all. Will and Epps quickly jumped back afraid for the first time as the scorpion-con approached.

He paid the two humans no heed whatsoever.

"It could be a possibility I have no doubt that he will retaliate to defend his title. In fact he dispatched Ravage to carry the deed out. Unfortunately the cassette is unwilling to speak for fear of being seen as a traitor to the cause. But rumor has it that Soundwave is not in the right mind and I have to agree." Was the reply in a raspy voice that seemed to send them all shivering from where they were hiding.

"What do you mean?" asked Optimus

"Well considering that the Fallen our high commander as he is known has named Megatron his apprentice and thus lord of all Decepticons he has imbued him with many dark gifts. The problem with that it comes with a price and finding the right femme is hard to come by. Now Soundwave being as he originally left to protect the Fallen when the Decepticon forces split all those millennia ago was something to be amazed by. Now when Soundwave disappeared and then returned it was assumed that he was doing a mission for the Fallen. But I have my doubts along with my master Blackout. Before he was deactivated Soundwave began to seem more logical and cold towards his work when normally he was just detached due to his telepathy. His cassettes know more on what's going on then I do, and I will try to establish contact again with them. Hopefully I will know what is going on in the meantime." Scorponok said

"Thank you my friend you know that we appreciate the great risk you are giving us by relaying this information," Optimus Prime said to him.

"Anything for the ones who saved me from Shockwave's drones," with that Scorponok returned to the shadows and clambered up the walls to the spot he was currently hiding.

"Now then if this readings are correct and Starscream has indeed given birth to Megatron's offspring then the throne will be assured." Said Jetfire

Once again Scorponok spoke this time from his hiding spot. His glowing red optics gave the humans a shiver down their spines.

"That is the law of the Decepticon cause decreed by the Fallen himself, and since Megatron is a descendent of the Fallen then it is to assume that if he could produce offspring then that offspring will be an heir. The femme who managed to do it will be queen of the Decepticons and her position can't be challenged by anyone. To do so will be punishable by death in the slowest most painful fashion," Scorponok replied

"Then how is it that this Soundwave wants to kill off Starscream then? If that is assuming that is what he is planning on doing?" Keller asked

"He is planning it, but that is not his style. Soundwave is a mech bent on information only as he is the overall communication's officer. Assassinations is not really his thing and having Ravage do such a thing instead of gathering information is something that not even I would be leaving in the dark. Strange things have been happening lately since his landing and I can assume it would get worse." Scorponok replied

"You keep mentioning this 'Fallen' who is he?" asked Prowl the tactician and second in command of the Autobots.

"The Fallen is an ancient Transformer whose real designation has been lost throughout time. He killed the original Primes who from the old tales used to destroy stars to feed to the Allspark. Now the rule of the original was not to destroy any star that contained life. Because of his betrayal and greed he was determined to use the machine to destroy the star of this world. His brothers on the other hand trapped in another dimension leaving Megatron his only descendent the one to carry out his deeds. Thus he created the Decepticon army," Scorponok replied

"So he shattered the peace on Cybertron just for that? Greed?" asked another bot and Scorponok turned his head and nodded.

"Now we would follow our lord through the pit and back and his law decrees that femmes who can produce heirs are to be the next queens of the army. There is a problem with that and only one can be queen. Many have tried and have failed leaving others fearing for their lives when Megatron comes to choose from amongst them to be his mate. That particular spark song has been passed down through the generations of high lords due to the fact that the Fallen himself was a Prime. And Primes are hard to breed since their direct descendents of Primus himself." With this everyone was silent well every mech.

"Primus?" asked one of the generals

"Primus is our god," said Ironhide

"Oh kind of like Jesus or Buddha here on Earth," said Keller

"Exactly," was the reply

"Now as I was saying," Scorponok continued

"Seeing as those who are descended from the great Primes of old tend to have strong spark songs and thus can only breed amongst selected individuals with equally strong sparks. Even though all of us are descended from the original 13 transformers we have to remember that the Fallen is one of them. Decepticons are from all walks of life and Megatron being as he was when the fallen one corrupted him from what he used to be to a direct descendent then that leaves something. The fallen must have not have time to find a femme so leaves it to Megatron to carry out his legacy. Now that Starscream has finally had a hatchling that carries not only Megatron's spark song but that of the Fallen as well. A direct descended of the most twisted of all Decepticons and the original Decepticon himself." Scorponok said feeling satisfied to say this with pride.

"Well 'Con tell us this then how is it that this can assure Starscream's ascension to the throne?" asked Ratchet.

"Only the strongest most conniving and clever of femmes can become mates to the lords of the Decepticon Army. And being that Starscream matches that description then the throne is assured since it shows that the youngster is healthy and ready to be born at any given time." Scorponok replied

"So since the law also stated that if there is no heir then the next in command needs to take the command chair," said Keller

"Very cleaver fleshling; let me tell you this then," with that he skittered back into the light of the table towards Keller.

The man could not help but move back a bit as the Decepticon came close enough to strike. The sounds of many weapons powering up and cocking was heard.

"Let me tell you this then; What if say Soundwave managed to have Ravage kill Starscream then what? Will he be able to ascend to the throne. Well your answer is yes it is possible, but there is just one problem to that," Scorponok replied his voice a series of hisses and clicks.

"What problem would that be?" asked Optimus

"The fallen himself," Scorponok replied

"Every Decepticon knows that the fallen has powers that no other bot has. And being that this power along with his impossible strength and speed he is one deadly foe. He can wipe out armies with a single wave of his hand. Now his brothers and fellow Primes locked him away for a reason. That reason was he was much stronger then they were and so used their technology to lock him away. Now that does not stop his influence on unsuspecting bots like Megatron but he does know when he is being deceived. He can sense the minds of others as well as feel the presence of the hatchling himself. I should know I've seen his power used before and it wasn't pretty," Scorponok replied.

Everyone shivered at the thought of what the Fallen could have done to others.

"So why is that important?" asked Epps

"The fallen can sense the sparkling as I've said before so he can tell when someone lied to him and will kill him on the spot for it. In order to pass the test and become the next one in line for the command chair one has to pass a few trials for the cause. Pass and the Fallen one will give you the power to become the next lord of the Decepticons. Fail and Death will be your reward," was all that was said.

Scorponok then skittered back to his spot and waited patiently for it to end.

"Well that leaves us with no choice then," Optimus said

"And what is that?" asked Keller

"We must get to the hatchlings before Soundwave does,"

----HAWAII----

The sounds of rustling awoken Kaeo as he slept near Starscream.

The seeker for the most part was deep in recharge her servos were clicking softly in her rest period. The night was cool and the nightly fog rolling in giving the cave a mysterious look. School had just gotten out for the summer and Kaeo was determined to stay with Starscream and the eggs. Next to him was his sister Rachel who was snoring away. Kaeo at first glared at her but then the sound started again.

"Mom!" he whispered to the other sleeping figure on his other side.

"What is it honey?" asked Michelle as she woke to her son's cries.

"Mom I hear something," Kaeo said again and this time Rachel woke as well.

"What are you talking about squirt," she whispered.

"Something is in the nest," Kaeo said

"Then Starscream should be awake now go back to sleep," replied Rachel as she turned over to go back to bed.

The sound started again and this time Kaeo was awake.

"Mom," he said

"I heard it too honey," Michelle said to her son.

"So have I human," said another voice and two glowing red lights appeared in the darkness.

"What is it?" asked Michelle.

At this Starscream turned on her lights and pointed it downwards.

There amongst the nest the eggs started to move.

"Oh my God! They are hatching!" said Rachel

Sure enough the eggs were moving all by themselves too like normal eggs would. The sounds of clicking and whirling could be heard from within the eggs. Clicks, whistles and static noises could be heard as well and at this Starscream replied. She walked over cooing them and encouraging them to hatch. The three humans moved closer by kept their distance to make sure that they are not accidentally injured during hatching.

As they moved already she could see the first signs of transformation. The blue egg with red and white trimming began to break apart first. It was as if something started to grow outwards from the egg form before it morphed slowly becoming arms and legs. They could see the little claws on his hands and talons on his feet as finally after what appeared to be hours when in fact it was about fifteen minutes of slow transforming a little head emerged and two glowing red optics appeared. It fell backwards onto the ground and began to squeak in process. Starscream gently helped it up with her talons careful to keep the sharp points away from him.

She gently helped it up again as it tried to get onto its multi jointed legs. Squeaking in surprise and much protests the little one managed to get up. Looking around it finally spotted the strangers in its nest. Having recognized the sounds and chemical compounds of these creatures it made its way slowly to them and squeaked.

"It is so cute!" said Rachel.

The little one was blue all over with no signs of wings yet but little wing buds are around its arms making it look more like fins. He hiccupped and then a loud sound came from him echoing across the walls of the cave.

"What was that?" asked Kaeo looking at the little one.

The hatchling was looking back at Kaeo with its bright red optics and mimicking his moves. It laughed as it tried to play with the boy. Being careful of his claws which are still blunt and not yet sharp the little one ended up falling backwards onto the ground and then getting up again. Laughing Kaeo played with the little one till another egg started to move.

Turning they all looked at the blue one as it came by its brother and started to chirp in encouragement. The dark black one with the purple trimmings began to fade then disappear only to reappear behind the white one. Then each time it phased in and out it would show different stages. Again it took about fifteen minutes for it to fully unfold and when it did it too had that strange curious look on its face.

Bright red optics shown around to each of the people in the nest. Starscream wanted to laugh at the sight of this when the final one started to hatch. With some difficulty it took a total of an hour for it to fully unfold into a white mech. Shaking himself off the white one showed no signs of having any sort of ability other then it had blue optics instead of red. He was curious though as he explored everything in the nest and then the humans. His larger size making him quite large by chick standards but in all the three of them were just a huge delight to the household.

"I have to say Starscream that you should be one happy mama," said Michelle.

Starscream looking rather proud smiled softly.

"I am Michelle indeed I am,"


	11. Ravage

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Ravage_

As soon as Octane blasted off again the forms of Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble and Ratbat already filled the area. Even without permission all four of the cassettes had managed to make it back to their room after debriefing with Soundwave. The only other drone that was there was Scorponok and after debriefing him on what is going on he told them that he was going to keep an eye on Soundwave for them.

After both parties left Ravage boarded Octane with his brothers in their transformed state. It was by luck that the others managed to find their way onto the plane. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat flew on ahead of the others while Ravage and Rumble flew in Octane.

The triplechanger managed to fly just between the two volcanoes and allowed the two to leap off onto the ground. Once landed they both headed in the direction of Starscream's nest. Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat were in the air watching out for the seeker as they raced through the jungle.

When they approached the western most mountain they climbed up and over it nearing the coordinates.

As soon as they were on the other side they met up with Frenzy who stood at the mountain's peak with Barricade.

"Don't go further or she will hear you," he said in whispers.

"I have my orders Frenzy now move aside," Ravage said showing is fangs.

"No, you will not do so," Frenzy ordered back

"Under whose command?" said Rumble with pile drivers ready.

"Under mine," said Barricade stepping up.

"Remember I out rank you," he said

Ravage backed down as with the others, "_Under whose orders were you told to stop us?" _said Laserbeak speaking in their native language.

"_We are under no one's orders we were merely observing what was going on until the cries of new sparklings filled the skies," _Frenzy said

Ravage growled his single optic staring hard at Frenzy.

Frenzy stepped back, "_You understand that now that the sparklings are born that Starscream is even more dangerous then ever right?" _he stated

"_We have our orders to kill the sparkling," _Ravage said

"_Well we just confirmed that the largest of the sparklings is the offspring of Megatron and he is as healthy as any newborn hatchling," _Barricade stated and they stared at him as if he had gone mad.

"_Are you sure it is lord Megatron's sparkling?" _asked Laserbeak

With a nod Barricade relayed the readings to all the cassettes and they stared horrified at what they are about to do.

"_You mean to tell me that we were about to kill the offspring of the Fallen himself?" _asked Buzzsaw as he landed in a tree.

Confirming this with a nod Barricade turned towards the side of the mountain.

"_If Soundwave wishes to brake the law by killing the only true heir to the throne of the fallen then he will have hell to pay once our lord finds out about it," _he stated

The other cassettes followed eager to find out more as they descended the mountain side.

-----MEANWHILE-----

Sam, Mikaela and Miles were observing the nest from a fairly good distance away as the people whom Starscream had chosen to guard her children. They seemed to be good people if not a little misguided. Right behind them the scout and the Aerialbot was watching as well keeping a clear distance from Starscream's nest. As they watched a shadow flew over them as the said seeker returned to deposit her latest catch which happens to be one of the dummy trucks that were made for her. This one was thanks to the efforts of both Jetfire and Ratchet. The seeker femme walked into the nest and the sounds of many chirping, whirling, whistling sparklings could be heard from within.

"So this is like some sort of giant metal bird nest eh?" Mikaela said to them.

"Yeah you could say that," replied Bumblebee.

"So how do we draw them out," asked Air Raid.

"We don't we have to wait till they are gone all together before we can move in and take samples." Replied Bumblebee

"That will be hard considering that Starscream guards the nest at night and the humans guard it by day," said Air Raid.

"Well I have an idea," said Mikaela, as she watched one of the humans leave with a camera.

"What is it?" asked Sam

"If we can get that camera away from that girl and copy the pictures then we can send them to Ratchet. Or at least hack into her computer and download the images from that then send it," she said smirking.

"I love the way you think," Sam said giving her a kiss which she returned.

"Go get a room you two," said Miles

----IN THE NEST----

"Alright Thundercracker you can have it alright," said Michelle as she held up the bottle that was made from a glass bottle specially lined with a sort of coating that was normally used for hydrochloric acid. She lifted it up to show the glowing form of energon. It was good thing that Starscream was a scientist before a soldier so she managed to add something to the lining to make sure that the energon deposited in the bottle would not melt the glass nor corrode the nipple.

She held it up so Thundercracker can happily take from it. It was decided that the blue one was named Thundercracker since he makes very loud sounds that echo throughout the cave. The black one was named Skywarp since he constantly would warp around the facility of the nest and surprise everyone. The last one was the hardest to find a name for since he was nearly always hiding or trying to hide.

"So what should we call him?" asked Michelle

It wasn't until two days later that a name finally popped in. It came when they were enjoying the afternoon sunlight. As they sat there they noticed that the last chick did not want to come out into the light at first. It took a while before they got the chick out but when they did his white armor burned through their eyes for a bit. It was as if the sky was on fire.

So the last chick was named Skyfire because of his white armor.

Starscream could not have been a more proud mother. She would fly around and watch the humans interact with her little ones. It was kind of surprising to her that no other humans bothered to investigate why an F-22 raptor was flying around and landing on their mountain.

All they could think about was the nearby army base that usually have military vehicles circle the island for training purposes.

Well that is about to change when the sounds of something stalking came into range.

She immediately armed her weapons and turned to the sound growling low in her throat.

Out of the bushes came a wild pig sniffing through the underbrush its hog nose deep in the mud. Starscream lowered her weapons but kept an eye on it to make sure that it does not go into the nest. The humans are still here and wild pigs from the size of this one pose a threat to her family. It was then that Michelle came out with a gun loaded and ready. Taking aim she shot the wild boar killing it instantly before walking down with her knife.

Starscream watched as the woman cut open the boar and ripped its guts out by cutting the esophagus from the bottom of the jaw and the jugular, and threw the contents into the bush to be eaten by the wild dogs. Starscream knew about the dogs and she also knew that they were smart enough to stay well away from her nest. She also knew that the humans were safe due to the scent that was on them.

Turning her head she scanned the horizon. She knew that the Autobots were watching her and she was well aware of the two Decepticons watching in the distance. She was also not stupid as to think that Octane flying past the mountain at a safe distance was any indicator of something that she knew was amiss.

But there are more important things now that she is a mother.

Turning her head she walked in on her three little ones.

Skyfire she knew is taking after her as his more scientific side shows in his curiosity. He was currently looking at the mushrooms that are growing out of one of the logs in the nest.

Skywarp and Thundercracker were busy exploring and playing with Kaeo.

While Michelle was busy with making food for the humans Rachel was off to take care of the animals at their home.

It was by the time that Michelle was done with her kill that she came in with some cooked meat for her and Kaeo. While she called Rachel and told her to bring the rice and other veggies for them to eat. Starscream watched as they gathered around and had to keep her own sparklings from eating the human food. Chirping to them in their own language she ushered them to where they had their energon feeder that she had for them and proceeded to feed them.

Once satisfied they all curled up around Kaeo who was busy eating his roast pork off the grill. As he finished he was stroking the head of Skyfire who fell into recharge by his lap.

Thundercracker and Skywarp have also fallen into recharge and given that Skywarp snores well you know what happens.

"Ah look at that they are so cute," said Rachel as she was busy cleaning off the grime off of Thundercracker since he had gotten into the mud.

Starscream was busy cleaning herself as she picked off with her claws the branches and grime that had gotten in between her circuits.

It was then that her sensors came to full alert at the detection of a nearby Cybertronian and they could hear her priming her guns.

----MEANWHILE----

Ravage was stalking his prey being as quiet as can be. His brother Laserbeak was soaring overhead using dampeners to hide their signature from Starscream.

Or at least try to.

It was very hard to hide yourself from a seeker especially a femme seeker out to protect her young from outside intruders.

Ravage hid in the shadows and used the darkness of the trees to blend in as he silently crept through the underbrush.

Rumble was on his back his darker coloration helped to hide him from prying eyes.

Buzzsaw and Ratbat remained behind with Barricade and Frenzy and filled them in on what is happening at headquarters since their mission began.

As he neared the nest he went silent as he listened for signs of movement going on around the nest.

He heard something and knew that the nest was occupied.

Using his binocular vision he zoomed in on his prey and found that a single human femme was outside preparing nourishment for her young.

One of the younglings had just returned with some other nourishing substances while the third was missing.

Using his olfactory sensors he sniffed the air and found that the last human the sparkling was inside with Starscream's clutch.

The sounds of laughter could be heard and the single optic used seismic and x-ray sensors to see into the rock.

Only to find that the rock prevented him from doing just that.

_Damn volcanic rock_ he thought

He had to switch to another probe that he uses.

Using seismic sensors that only receive vibrations Ravage was finally able to see through the vibrations just what is going on in the nest. Digging his metallic paws into the soft forest floor he looked through his CPU and was able to see all three hatchlings and the human sparkling.

**What do you see Ravage?** Rumble asked over the comm.

**There are indeed three hatchlings one is bigger then the other two and they are playing with the human sparkling** was the reply

**Well that should be fun enough to disturb** Rumble said and hopped off turning his hands to power drivers.

**I would not do that if I were you** Ravage replied

**Why?**

**Because Starscream is there** he said and zoomed in on the seeker as she sat near the entrance.

Rumble immediately reverted his power drivers back to hands and waited.

From what his binocular vision told him they were refueling from killing that hoofed animal.

They watched the human femme prepare the meat using a rather portable cooking device and handed it out to her creations. Starscream loomed above her as she too returned to the nest to feed her offspring.

Ravage watched even further until something caught Starscream's attention.

He watched as she primed her guns and took aim in the sky. His gave moved upwards…

**LASERBEAK GET AWAY NOW!** Rumble shouted over the comm. and the cassette tried to get away as Starscream opened fire.

Laserbeak suddenly banked away as Starscream took off after him priming her engines as she screeched her rage at him.

Laserbeak turned suddenly and was flying as fast as he could from the nest.

Rumble took this opportunity to make his way to the now vulnerable nest. The human femme was the only one awake in the fading evening. She watched Starscream take off after Laserbeak while Ravage watched hidden in the underbrush.

_Now is our chance!_ He said to Ravage.

The cat quickly ran towards the entrance seeing his chance to get at the humans and kidnap the hatchlings.

Racing across the underbrush he soared over branches and over dead trees. His mind was on his target as the systems that make up his hunting instinct came online. He rushed full speed as the birds started to fly overhead and screamed in fear as Ravage tore through the underbrush with Rumble on his back.

----MEANWHILE----

Starscream was in hot pursuit of the intruder as Laserbeak hit his thrusters on maximum power. Starscream was shooting at him with everything she has got to drive him away. When he was far enough away from the island Starscream turned back towards the mountain that she called home. Laserbeak waited a few moments before following her at a more leisurely pace.

As she neared the mountain she could see the form of Ravage coming towards the human.

----AT THE NEST----

Michelle was unaware of the danger she was in until she heard something coming full speed towards her. The sound of running metal had her reach for her gun just as Ravage broke through the underbrush at the woman. His single optic glowing red as Rumble leaped off of him she tried to back away. But he was faster managing to grab the gun and smash it in her hand.

"KIDS TAKE THE INFANTS AND RUN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Rumble was fast as he raced into the nest.

Ravage kept his eye on Michelle as she was backed against the wall he growled low in his throat as she tried to remain calm. His scanners showed that she was far from it however and this pleased him.

It was then that her signs changed as she began to calm down and Ravage then heard the sounds of engines as he head shot up. Only to be picked up and thrown into the nest by a very angry Starscream.

Already the mother had her guns out and charged into the nest claws ready. He spotted Rumble and the two Decepticons were in deep trouble now as Starscream screamed her rage at them.

"What are you doing here!" she roared at them.

Ravage and Rumble knew that they are in a lot of trouble so they did what they do best they kneeled down before the angry mother seeker. Starscream pinned them down with her talons and dug into their circuits. Ravage tried not to scream out in pain while Rumble was already withering in pain and screaming for help.

"I will ask you again what you are doing here! Did Soundwave send you?!" she screamed at them in both English and Cybertronian.

"Yes Soundwave sent us but that is not the real reason why we are here," Ravage replied in English.

Starscream pinned him down further not believing him.

"Release him Starscream he comes in peace as have the rest of us," said a new voice and she turned and aimed her guns on Barricade as he stood at the entrance with Laserbeak on his shoulder and Frenzy on his other shoulder.

Buzzsaw and Ratbat also made themselves known as they too saw the angry look on Starscream's face as she primed her weapons on the intruders.

TBC


	12. Loyalty

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Loyalty_

"Let them go Starscream he did not come in here to harm you and your young," Barricade said as he stood at the entrance to the nesting cave.

Starscream growled as she turned her guns primed on his spark chamber. Barricade lifted his arms up in the air in a classic sign of surrender and got on his knees exposing his throat in a submissive matter.

Starscream glared at him before she fired up her thruster and rose from the nest snapping her feet and throwing her victims into Barricade's face.

"Why are you here and why did your goons attack my sparklings!" Starscream demanded.

"We did not attack your sparklings we wanted to take medical samples to see if they are healthy." Barricade replied back to her not looking her in the optic to do so would be a direct challenge.

"Liar! I can smell Soundwave all over them he *pointing at Ravage* tried to kill my human," she said her claws were glistening.

"No my queen I have come with direct orders from the Fallen himself to insure that you are protected," he said

Starscream's optics blazed crimson fire as she approached Barricade and extended her claws to him as she lifted him by his chassis. Barricade was prepared for this and thus allowed his limbs to go limp.

"The Fallen? Why would I have anything to do with that vengeful bastard?" Starscream hissed

"You have the rightful heir to the Decepticon throne my queen; after all you are the only femme to birth the prodigy of Megatron." He said

Starscream let him go and Barricade fell to the ground in a tangled heap of metal.

"Why should I care what they think Megatron and I have nothing in common. He was horny and so was I after all it was the breeding season for Seekers." Starscream said

"Yet you birthed his offspring," Barricade said as he got up and tried to get the branches off of his form.

Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Frenzy stayed well away from them and closer to the human femme who was bleeding.

Michelle was staring at them in shock as she pulled herself off the wall. After all the robots were talking in their own native language. She felt someone help her and found Skyfire at her side.

"Thanks," she said to him the sparkling chirped as he let her lean against him before slowly walking to his mother.

Starscream placed a gentle claw down for both sparkling and human to get on and was lifted to her wing. When she hoisted them up she glared at Barricade more keeping him and the rest of the Decepticons in the business end of her Vulcan cannon.

"I swear to you in the name of Primus on my spark that I will not harm the hatchlings nor the humans in this nest and the others swear that oath two," Barricade said to Starscream

Starscream held him down for a bit longer before releasing him.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Michelle as she sat on Starscream's wing.

"We were sent here originally to kill you on Soundwave's orders." Ravage said, "Or at least I have," the one opticed Decepticon reported.

"Why is that?" Starscream said not lowering her weapon one bit.

"He had received intelligence from me that you were carrying and that your children contains the spark signatures of Lord Megatron and the Fallen. From what I understand it he wants you dead to keep his power as the Lord of the Decepticons. If you are dead and produced no heir then the Fallen will make him take the test to be his next protégé and lord. But when I found out that you indeed have carried and delivered successfully an heir then I no longer pledged myself to Soundwave. As always my loyalty is with Lord Megatron and him alone." Barricade said to her and gave her a formal bow.

"And through him you my queen for it is the law that if a femme produces a healthy heir to the throne then she by default can prove it is hers then she is the rightful queen."

The cassettes bowed to her then showing their throats and exposing their spark chambers like how seekers would pledge loyalty to one another in a trine. This time they used it to pledge their loyalty to Starscream.

"What about the humans?" she said growling

"The humans will not be harmed this we decree my queen," said Ravage as he turned his optic to the human above.

"By being Megatron's mate I pledge my loyalty to you my queen," said Barricade as he and the other cassettes gave similar vows.

"You can come out now Kaeo…kids!" shouted Michelle.

Slowly Thundercracker, Skywarp and Kaeo came from the shadows and scurried up to their mother.

Starscream welcomed them with open arms and held her children to them. Turning slowly towards Barricade she growled low in her throat.

"Know this Barricade if you make one move to betray me any of you then I will kill you right here," she said and slowly lowered her weapon at last.

"What about the Autobot scout watching from a distance?" asked Rumble

"The scout means no harm in fact he is the one who made sure that no one disturbs us," Starscream stated as she walked further into the nest.

The others followed her into their shelter.

-----MEANWHILE----

Bumblebee observed all that was happening from a distance away alright. Air Raid had long since returned to Honolulu to replenish his energon supply. Sam, Mikaela and Miles were listening as well.

What they heard was disturbing enough.

"Starscream considers us non-dangerous that is a first?" Sam said to the others.

"I agree but I guess she has gotten used to us being this close to her," Mikaela said

"That is true what a summer this turned out to be," Miles replied

"I know man! I just wanted to make sure I was hearing right before I reported to Optimus," Sam said to them.

"Well we know now that things will get interesting from now on," said Bumblebee.

TBC


	13. Bumblebee

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Bumblebee_

Bumblebee watched the Decepticons make their way into the nest followed by the humans before Starscream took off again into the sky. Air Raid was due back within the day with the transmissions from Optimus. Bumblebee himself kept it off incase Starscream or enemy scouts could be listening in. At the moment they were in a public area with a wifi network in the food court area.

Sam, Mikaela and Miles were busy on the computers listening in as well. They were trying to find a signal that would tap into the Decepticon frequencies.

"There is no need for that human we can assist if you wanted to." Said a voice over Sam's phone.

Picking it up he saw that the owner was not present just an unknown number.

"Who is this?" Sam said through the speaker.

"Meet me at these coordinates and we will discuss it further," with that the message went dead and Bumblebee pulled up to where they were.

"Looks like Starscream wants to speak with us," said the Autobot as they climbed in.

"Um what is that?" Bumblebee asked Miles as he was slipping his drink.

"Oh this is a Mango Tango from that shop over there," he said pointing to a shop at the food court called 'Jamba Juice' both Sam and Mikaela also had drinks. Sam's was a drink called the 'Orange Dream Machine' while Mikaela settled for a 'Chocolate Mood,'

"Ratchet is going to love this place," Bumblebee replied

"Why?" asked Mikaela

"All the nutrition in those drinks will fry his circuits," Bumblebee said

"Good or bad?" asked Miles

"Good," he said

"Well there are Jamba Juice shops in the mainland if that is what you are asking," Mikaela replied as she slurped her drink.

They drove down a ways till they finally gotten to the coordinates that Bumblebee was given.

As they came to a stop Starscream was already waiting them.

She stood near an outcropping of rocks well hidden from view as she sat down. At her feet was a human female and from the looks of it she was holding something. When they came to a stop Bumblebee transformed and saw for the first time that Starscream held onto the human in a possessive manner.

As soon as the humans stepped out from Bumblebee the Autobot transformed and faced Starscream.

"What do you want 'Screamer?" Sam asked and Mikaela elbowed him.

"What?" was all that Sam said.

"I had you come here in utmost importance human and I would not have done so without some convincing from Michelle here," she said as she lowered the human to the ground.

Her hands parted leaving a rather middle aged woman standing there.

"I decided to call you on Starscream's behalf. Surely you know what just transpired a few days ago," Michelle said

"The incident with Barricade and the cassettes yes," Bumblebee replied

"Well the information that we have gathered should be enough for your leader to agree to something," Starscream said

"I am listening," Bumblebee replied

"Well here goes nothing…" Starscream said rather nervously.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"She can't be serious!" Sam said

"I believe she is," Bumblebee replied as he replayed what Starscream asked him to do.

It was simply what Soundwave was trying to do to her young. Already he saw that if her children had any chance of survival they had to work together to protect them. This concerns more then just the Autobots it concerns the Decepticons as well.

He had to relay the message to Prime and see what he thinks. The second was going straight to the Fallen which he was reluctant to transmit but Starscream insisted that he contact the true Decepticon leader.

"So Starscream wants us to contact both leaders is that so?" asked Air Raid as he stood next to Bumblebee.

Nodding the yellow scout was very reluctant to respond.

"I can understand the fallen my friend," Bumblebee said

"But Prime as well? I guess Starscream is desperate," Miles said from where he sat sipping his Orange Dream Machine.

When communications was established Bumblebee relayed the message from Starscream and then transmitted another one for the Decepticon forces on Cybertron.

That thought alone was something that he was very reluctant to do.

"But why would you have to relay the message and not Starscream?" asked Miles

"I think it is because if it came from her then no one would believe her." Mikaela finally answered.

"That is correct Starscream is known for her backstabbing and lying," replied Bumblebee

"Well then I can understand the message for Optimus but who is this 'Fallen?" asked Miles.

"Well from what I gathered from Optimus himself the Fallen is a Prime that turned his back from his brothers. He is twisted cruel and out for revenge. He is also the supreme ruler of the Decepticons one higher then even Megatron," Bumblebee explained

"So you are saying that this Fallen is some sort of Royalty?" asked Mikaela

"That would be correct," Bumblebee explained.

"So Optimus is some sort of king himself then?" said Sam

Nodding Bumblebee monitored the beach watching out for any threats before beginning his drive to the summit of the middlemost mountain called Mauna Kea or Mountain White in Hawaiian. The world's tallest mountain from below sea level up to its showing 16,000 feet with white capped mountains and three towers above which are observatories.

When Bumblebee drove to the very top of the mountain he then scanned to see if anyone was around. Finding none he began to broadcast his message to Prime.

As soon as that is done he had to use the telescope to send a relay message to Cybertron. This one he had to transmit across several intergalactic relays before finally reaching Cybertron. He then made another relay to Saturn where the fallen was hidden.

As he transmitted he tried to hide the message from any Decepticon who would be listening unless it was the recipient. From what Starscream told him Soundwave would want more then anything to kill off the hatchlings so he could be next in line for the throne of the Fallen.

As he transmitted he felt the human in him leave to observe the telescopes on the mountain.

It was about sunset when they returned and he ended his transmission to the Fallen. As soon as they entered they spotted Air Raid above them circling and then swooping down for a landing. When he landed on the Saddle Road he was careful not to ruin the newly paved highway.

In his hands when he transformed was two energon cubes for Bumblebee who also transformed and took one.

"Thanks," he said before guzzling it down.

As he finished his refueling the kids had already covered themselves up in warmer clothes while Bumblebee transformed into his Camero form. The three hopped in as he drove down the mountain side back towards the town of Kailua Kona.

"You know we should tour the island you know see the sights," said Mikaela as they pulled up to their hotel.

"Maybe after the mission Mika then we can have some fun," Sam said as he went into his room with Miles while Mikaela went into hers.

When the lights went off Bumblebee slowly settled down into recharge.

Only to be awoken by Barricade when the police vehicle pulled up. Bumblebee flashed his lights to let him know he was there. The Decepticon made no move to go after the Autobot so there was a still silence till finally.

**What do you want Barricade?** Bumblebee said rather tiredly

**Has Prime replied to the message given?** The other scout asked

**No so go away I am in need of a recharge and defragment** Bumblebee said

Barricade seemed to take that answer and sped off leaving the Autobot to recharge in the parking lot. He reported his findings to Starscream hoping that the safety of the young would be much appreciated.

SATURN SYSTEM

The planet Saturn a lifeless ringed world that circles the same sun as Earth only farther away.

There on one of the moons lies a ship that has seen better days. In that ship laid a prisoner of untold power. It is here that this prisoner was strapped down by many energon cables and feeds have been running to him are now running low. All around him the weak chattering sounds of the many Cybertronian young are around the ship.

He wheezed through his intake valves and looked around. It was then that a message was presented to him from one of the many care taker drones that are still online.

Slowly he took the message on the data pad from the drone and it scurried off to oversee the young in floating energon pods above and around him.

Taking the data pad he read the message…

_Megatron's heir has been born to the femme seeker Starscream Air Commander to the Decepticon forces. The child's name is Skyfire with white paint on him and blue optics. The other two in the same clutch are called Skywarp and Thundercracker. All three are children to Starscream who now resides on the planet earth. The sector of the planet where the hatchlings are is in a place called Hawaii in the mountain range known as Hualalai above the human settlement called Kailua Kona. _

With it held information on the hatchlings weight, size, and health. It also held a message about Soundwave. This had the figure scratching his chin before he turned towards a figure on one of his monitors.

'Doctor Scalpel report!' and with that the monitor showed the face of a rather small mech.

"You called for me my liege?" he asked bowing.

"Yes, it seems as if Starscream has hidden something from me and has now revealed it. I have found that you know of this as well?" he said his voice raspy with misuse but still held that smooth tone to it.

"Yes, my lord I have recently discovered it myself," the doctor said

"And what have you discovered?" he asked

"All three hatchlings are healthy and fully functional," was the reply from the doctor.

"Good especially Megatron's little one he is most important of all," was the reply from the mech.

"As you wish my lord shall I inform Soundwave?" Scalpel asked

"No, I do not trust him with this sort of information, how goes the plans on finding Megatron's body?" that was asked

"We have found the location but security there is tight my lord," was the reply.

"Very well we can wait we have time. What I want first is to make sure Starscream is alright for when my protégé is resurrected he can have a good reunion with his new queen. By law when Starscream returns to me to present her offspring for their blessing I will personally make sure that the last of my lineage is safe," he said and with that he cut the line.

As he looked at the latest reports from Soundwave suspicion crept through his processor. This did not seem like the Soundwave he knows. There is only one who could help with this mission.

"Get me Scorponok," he said

When the drone entered the screen he bowed low with his pincers spread wide.

"What is your bidding my liege?" he asked

"I want you to keep an eye on Soundwave something is not adding up to his normal behavior," was the reply

"Do you wish me to terminate him my lord?" was the question.

"Negative, I want you to basically watch him and make sure that you report anything suspicious is that understood," he said

"Yes my lord," and before the message was terminated

"One more thing," he said

Scorponok waited

"If he shows any signs of aggression towards Starscream and her young you are free to kill him," he said

Scorponok nodded, "It will be done my lord," and with that the line was terminated.

A new mission for the drone has begun and a new plot has been added to the soup bowl.

TBC


	14. Hidden

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Hidden _

DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS

The Decepticon headquarters is located in a secret location as everyone knows but what is more secret is the things that lie beyond the entrance to Soundwave's quarters.

Now normally his cassettes would be the only ones who enter.

As of his arrival none of them were allowed into his headquarters.

Not even the service drones were allowed into this room.

It was Soundwave's personal quarters and since none of his cassettes were allowed to enter it became highly suspicious to some of the higher up Decepticons.

If there was one rule around the base it was that Soundwave always has his cassettes.

But it appears that in this case they are not allowed around him anymore.

Well there is a single reason why.

You see the Soundwave that appears before everyone is not whom he seems.

The doors opened to allow their sole owner to be welcomed into the black darkened room.

As the lights turned on Soundwave's silver and blue form quickly entered the room. The door shut behind him as he walked further in.

A single glowing visor glowed into the room which was filled with all sorts of devices.

There lay the corpse of a bot whom no one has seen in nearly a year.

The form of Megatron laid on the table his spark casing ripped out along with another form that was planted on the table.

Soundwave quickly looked over the other forms of the dead Decepticons and single Autobot that have died in the events of Mission City. The corpses of humans form both the deserts of Qatar and Mission City was enough for the 'Con to do his experiments with.

Slowly surveying the room and running a few scans around he found nothing is amiss.

Being sure he was not being watched as he always thinks he is he begun to change.

First was his coloration and then his form as it molded and became bulkier and heavier then its previous form. The visor became one single optic sensor as it revealed the dreaded form of a being that none thought would be still offline.

The colorations on his form also changed from silver and blue to dark purple.

The form that now stood before was gone and replaced by someone even more sinister as he approached the table.

"Your spark energy was awfully strong Megatron, the strongest yet next to the Prime. That is what you get for being the heir to the Fallen's throne. Now you are nothing more then a mere corpse." The voice was cold and emotionless as he dug into the metal corpse to pull out a few wires including an interface cable.

"You even sunk your self so low as to mate with a seeker of all Cybertronians. What filth to mate with such creatures is beyond blasphemy. Were you so desperate for an heir that you would submit yourself to courting a seeker? You had all those femmes at your disposal and yet you chose the seeker how pathetic."

With that he began to gut the body even more pulling out cables and other things till at last he pulled out a dark orb from near his spark chamber.

"Ah the dark matter core of Unicron," he said as he pulled it out.

"You won't need this anymore," with that he carried the orb towards another table that had a device ready.

"This should prevent it from reaching the body again. Even though the spark is gone the dark matter core could revive it and I don't want any of that if my plans were to be fulfilled." The figure said to himself as he activated the machine and the form began to float as it is surrounded by energy.

He was well pleased with himself as he walked over to another tank and found what he was looking for.

Pressing a button he activated the field and in its place floated a form that was well familiar to the rest of the base.

"Your minions are quiet persistent aren't they Soundwave?" he said to the image.

The figure did not move a cable its optic visor was off. The energy field surrounding it was also dense so that way no wavelengths of any kind could leave the chamber.

"Thanks to my new containment field not even they could figure out that you can't transmit to your children. Soon your precious leader's legacy will be destroyed and the Fallen will have no more heirs to the throne. I will be the one in power once I destroy Starscream and her hatchlings. The universe will know of only one ruler and world full of inconsistencies will only result in disaster,"

With that the figure pushed a button and Soundwave disappeared again.

The single golden optic swept the room before going into his recharge chamber.

As soon as the lights dimmed and the sound of a recharging mech filled the room a single figure emerged from the darkness. His many facet eyes filled the gloom as it slowly make its way to the ventilation shaft that it hijacked. With precise and silent movements the figure entered and then closed it behind him leaving no evidence.

The equipment on its body made sure to keep itself stealthy and hidden from any form of sensor.

As soon as it was well clear the form of Scorponok made its way to his own chambers.

As soon as he entered his own room he also was aware of the sensors being played out to ensure that he was not detected by anyone.

Looking around he scurried over to the nearby monitor and typed in a few keys with his pincers.

The image of the Fallen appeared before him.

"Well Scorponok what have you discovered?" the Fallen's hideous face said as soon as Scorponok appeared before him.

"My lord it appears as if Shockwave has made an appearance on this planet," Scorponok said

"Shockwave? Interesting…" the Fallen's voice was filled with though.

"What do you wish me to do my lord?" Scorponok's voice asked

"For now keep an eye on him I want to know what he has been up to. The data you sent to me proves most interesting," the raspy voice of the Fallen said to Scorponok.

"As you wish my lord," Scorponok replied as the line was cut.

He then scurried out the same way he entered into his room and made his way out of the base into the wilderness beyond.

As soon as he was out of range he began a new transmission.

"Get me Optimus Prime,"

TBC

**Sorry for the shortness of this one I just wanted to answer a few questions about why Soundwave is acting the way he does. **

**Now you know**

**Blackdragon**


	15. Shockwave

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Shockwave_

Optimus Prime walked into the communications room as Blaster asked him too just in time to receive the message from Scorponok.

"Optimus Prime here,"

"I request pick up at these coordinates an urgent matter has come to my attention and I would like to address it with you for this concerns you as well." Scorponok replied and by the sound of his voice it did not sound well.

"Alright I will send someone over to your location immediately Prime out," with that the communication is cut.

He then switched over to another frequency this one to the resident fliers.

"Jetfire here,"

DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS

Shockwave emerged from his recharge and walked over to where the chamber containing Soundwave was kept. Turning it on he inspected the prisoner again.

"Who would have thought that all it took to knock you out was a psychic feed back into your own processor," he said sounding a bit more smug then usual.

He then zoomed in on the device that allowed him to silence the communications officer.

The device itself was small but enough to suppress the psychic link that he has with his cassettes. He then he touched the one on his processor allowing him to trick the cassettes to think that he is the actual Soundwave. Smirking to himself though he has no mouthparts he walked over to Megatron's corpse once again.

He looked at the damage done by the Allspark from the burned hole in his chest down to the destroyed spark casing. Where the spark once was there was nothing. Shockwave knows for the fact that the only way to bring back Megatron is with the Allspark itself but that will have to wait until he finishes repairs.

When he is done with repairs he will reprogram Megatron to take subliminal commands from Shockwave himself along with the other dead mechs.

Soon he will have an army of the undead to overrule the Fallen and the Autobots and rule all of Cybertron and the universe. His plan to create a logically correct galaxy was all that is needed for him to rule. All these irregularities are driving his processor to the point of meltdown. He must correct the damage done with all this chaos and he will do it the right way.

And that was all thanks to tapping into the powers of the so called 'Communications Officer,'

Soundwave laid there motionless and suspended in a pool of light the wires that one has not seen earlier tapping into his CPU

Shockwave watched as data came in through his data pad.

"Ah excellent everything is proceeding according to plan," he said and finished for the day.

He shut down the machine and walked out of the room after taking Soundwave's form again. Shutting the door he insured that the security placed on it was on and disappeared into the hallway.

OUT IN THE WILDERNESS BEYOND DECEPTICON SENSOR GRID

Jetfire turned down towards where Scorponok was going to be. After flying all the way from the base in Tranquility he was surprised by the location that Scorponok wanted to be picked up.

Just as he expected the drone was sitting there in a clearing waiting pick up.

Jetfire flew in and activated a tractor beam to lift the scorpion up and into his holding bay where normally cameras would be hiding. In this case there was nothing just enough for the drone to hide.

Flying up and into the clouds Scorponok remind silent as they flew towards N.E.S.T. and their Tranquility base.

Upon arriving in the underground facility Scorponok emerged from Jetfire's holding bay and skittered up to Optimus Prime.

"What brings you back here Scorponok? And what is the news that you have to bring to me?" Optimus Prime said to the drone.

"We can't speak here for there may be spies," Scorponok replied his voice urgent.

Nodding Optimus Prime picked him up and walked him towards the main conference room where Will Lennox, Robert Epps, Ironhide, Prowl and Red Alert were waiting. Ratchet could not make it due to some medical emergency down in the med bay but he will be briefed later.

"What is this all about 'Con," Ironhide said

"Shockwave is on planet," was all that Scorponok said to them.

The silence was in the room before Ironhide started to curse.

"Shockwave here?" said Prowl

"Who is Shockwave?" asked Will

"He is the most dangerous Decepticon that ever lived. Even the Fallen is weary of him for he has no spark whatsoever," said Scorponok

"You mean what exactly?" asked Epps

"Shockwave is a Decepticon that runs purely by logic a true robot as you will call him. He is responsible for more deaths then any other Decepticon out there. His record makes even Megatron seem minimal compared to him. He has destroyed countless planets all in the sake of logic. He is here on Earth leading the Decepticons," Scorponok replied

"How? I thought Soundwave was the one who is leading them?" said Red Alert.

"No Soundwave has been captured long before arriving on earth and is in a holding chamber in Shockwave's quarters. He then assumes his shape and has been leading the Decepticons for some time waiting for a time to strike." Scorponok replied

"So what is he planning?" Optimus asked

"He is planning on reviving Megatron in his own image using a device called the 'Dark Matter Core' the Fallen himself has ordered me to keep an eye on him, and I have already reported to him so now I will report to you. He means to destroy the last legacy of the Fallen and then the Fallen himself. That task alone is nearly impossible for only another Prime can kill him," he said

Everyone turned to Optimus.

"He is a Prime?" Optimus asked

"Remember he betrayed the other Primes because of his greed and lust for power," Scorponok corrected.

"Yes, how could I forget my apologies," Optimus said.

"As I was saying be weary of him for as long as he is in Soundwave's body he poses a threat to you. He holds the Decepticon Army at his disposal and as long as he controls them then you are in a lot of trouble. He is quiet now because he is trying to find out more about the dark matter core of Unicron that all the descendents of the Fallen receive which allows them to revive from most injuries even those to the spark," Scorponok said

"What does Shockwave plan to do with the 'Dark Matter Core?" asked Prowl

"I believe he plans on using it to conquer the galaxy," Scorponok said

"Then in that case we have to stop him," Prowl said as he tried to think of the best way of attack.

"And what about Soundwave any move on our part would kill him and we need him alive to maintain the army of the Decepticons," Scorponok replied to them.

"True you are correct, our first priority is to rescue Soundwave and then we will deal with Shockwave," Optimus said

Scorponok nodded before he skittered over to Jetfire.

"I must return I have been gone long enough my absence will be noticed if I am gone for far longer," the drone said.

"You once again taken great risk to ensure this information is passed on and I will say thanks again my friend," Optimus Prime said to the drone.

Scorponok nodded before he disappeared into the holding area as the SR-71 took off into the sky once again.

Optimus turned to his men, "We need to find a way to deal with all of this for it is starting to get out of hand," he said

Will agreed as they all tried to see about dealing with Shockwave.

TBC


	16. Beachcomber

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Beachcomber _

This is what happens when you are in paradise for far too long or so Sam thought as he walked along the black sand beach on the southern end of the island.

They had driven south because Miles insisted on seeing the turtles at this particular beach. There was a warning sign though telling people to stay well away from the turtles for they are protected by law.

Sam watched as one beached itself and just laid there getting some sun. The midday light was just as intense as that of the deserts back home if not more so because of the humidity of the Hawaiian climate.

Since the chat with Starscream the Autobot Scout had been silent and observant of the cave. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves even Air Raid as he was currently in the ocean with some of the local children.

Their parents paid them no heed as they sat on the beach and drank their beers.

It seems as if the locals here don't care if you are a giant robot they will hang with you anyways.

"So why are you guys like not scared or anything?" Sam asked one day to a local man and woman at the Volcanoes National Park.

They had stopped there to observe Kilauea Iki crater and the lava rising out of the small vent at the far end of the crater.

"We are used to strange things here from ghosts to aliens," said the local man.

His wife was busy scolding one of the young children who apparently took their clothes off and decided to go running around naked.

"Strange things?" asked Mikaela

"Yeah you know when people come here they often bring strange things like unwanted animals or food so even if they are not form the same planet we are used to them," the local man said.

Bumblebee in his robot form seemed to attract more of the locals then the tourists thank goodness! As Sam and the others watched the kids around the park seemed to play with Bumblebee as the Autobot found it fascinating.

Air Raid was no different as they both went to the beach and watched the sunset.

It was not long before a familiar black Saleen pulled up to them.

Both Autobots were on Alert when Barricade opened his doors and a small human child came out with three other bots. The largest was the one who took up the most room in the back seat. White metal gleamed off his body in waves of light. The other two one darker then the other and one the color of the ocean.

Sam watched as he transformed and picked up each and every one of them and headed towards the ocean. The boy followed behind the Decepticon as he proceeded to throw them in and wash them of something that was under their protoform plating.

8989899

Barricade had to wash the hatchlings at once! For some reason an organic rodent had made its way into Skyfire's armor and done its business within it causing the little one to become rather ill. Skywarp and Thundercracker began to smell rather stale and since Starscream has to hunt for them everyday Barricade took it upon himself to wash them.

Kaeo was inclined to follow and help since he knows them the best leaving Frenzy and the other cassettes behind to recharge while he took care of the sparklings needs.

Driving for well over an hour with Skyfire's heavy weight behind him he managed to find a secluded beach where he can take the sparklings for a swim.

Barricade was the one who discovered that the three of them enjoyed the water very much when he found the underground pond behind the nest. It was by accident really.

THREE DAYS PRIOR

"Where are the hatchlings?" asked Barricade as he began to wonder the nest to where they were.

Every since he and the cassettes had proclaimed their loyalty to Starscream the femme had expanded her nest to let them stay. It was a strange sight to behold but he managed somehow and found the ground at the floor of the nest rather comfortable. The humans had also disappeared and so he put his sensors on alert along with the rest of the Cassettes.

Well all except Laserbeak for the femme only sat back and watched as the mechs went in search of the humans and the sparklings.

It was the sound of splashing that alerted him to their presence.

Walking in the dark behind the nest Barricade was surprised to find that all three hatchlings were playing in hot mountain water that seeped in from the mountain rocks and were busy playing.

The water was heated due to the volcanic nature of the mountain but it was warm enough for the humans to play in also and saw them without their garments on relaxing.

Skyfire was off to the side preening his armor like all Seekers do cleaning something while Thundercracker and Skywarp were busy playing tug of war with a large branch.

Coming closer he found that Skyfire was paying close attention to a particular spot.

"What are you hiding?" he asked the sparkling

Skyfire was looking at him kind of wearily until Barricade gently lifted up his arm and saw to his surprise something rather messy hanging from it. Looking at it closely he found that it was the parts of an organic rodent a rather large one at that.

The brown fur of the creature was clearly shown while its tail was sticking out.

"Ewww that is gross!" one of the humans said as she came closer.

She was the younger femme of the group that Starscream adapted into their base. She held her nose out with her two fingers and pinched.

It was also then that Barricade noticed the smell.

Skyfire was really smelly and that was not good.

For two days the same thing happened where the three hatchlings would play in the water behind the nest, and then rest up before their mother returned home with dinner.

It was two days later that Skyfire smelled even worse.

PRESENT

So now here he is waiting for word from Decepticon HQ and cleaning all three sparklings. The third being Skyfire himself and also Barricade's favorite out of all three sparklings.

That was because Skyfire was the mellowest of all the hatchlings.

The blue eyed sparkling would often play like the other two but not as much. He was more of an explorer then a fighter which means that he pulls more of his mother's side. He slowly climbed out of the cab and walked over to the water.

Skywarp and Thundercracker ran up to him and bumped him into the ocean water.

The cold water of the ocean was enough for Skyfire to go after his brothers.

The Autobots watched the sparklings play and from the sounds of engines above their mother was not far behind.

Starscream swooped in and landed on some outcropping with a barrel of oil in one hand knowing full well not to break it on the beach. It was an unspoken agreement between her and the residents of this place.

She landed again on the beach just as the little ones ran up to her begging for something to feed on.

She then proceeded to feed each and every one of them making sure there is not a drop on the ground or in the water. When she was done she perched herself on the nearby rocks to keep watch. Air Raid joined her as he watched the sparklings play.

Starscream brought the cassettes and the rest of the humans with her to enjoy the day out of the nest.

"_So what do you make of all this?" _ Air Raid asked Starscream

"_About what? The whole situation or the fact that Skyfire is Megatron's sparkling?"_ Starscream replied

"Both," he said in English

"I think it sucks for the ones who started all this," Starscream said

"Well what would the Fallen think when he finds you," Air Raid ask

"Nothing he already knows I bet and with this whole situation with Soundwave then I have nothing but fear for my little ones. All I want once and for all is for the war to end and Cybertron to find peace once again. But that will not happen if the Fallen remains on the throne," Starscream said to him.

"Why do you want to get rid of him?" asked Air Raid

"For the sake of my sparklings," at this she took a deep intake of air through her vents and slowly drew them out like a human sigh.

"They are the reason why I have to do it, for peace as I can't stand to watch them fight when they upgrade to their adult forms." Starscream said to him honestly

"Is that why you mated with Megatron to ensure that his hatchling would be the one to end the war?" Air Raid asked

"No, I will end the war, He will rule beside the future leaders of the Autobots and there would be peace once again. His brothers will protect him from the dangers of the universe beyond. And together they will serve Cybertron and Earth well," Starscream stated.

Before the argument could me made by Air Raid there was screaming to be heard as Skywarp appeared in the air before falling in the water.

Children laughed when he came up and swam to shore.

The human children young Kaeo included played until their parents called them in from play.

The sparklings made their way out of the water as well drying themselves amongst the rocks and black sand.

"I am sure Starscream that what ever happens we will succeed in bringing peace to the galaxy," Air Raid said

"Peace cannot be achieved until the Fallen has felled by your leader the last of the Primes." Starscream stated

They remained silent for some time as the sun neared the ocean's surface by then Michelle called the kids in and they had a campout on the beach. At least without permission anyways and the sparklings laid curled up against Sam, Mikaela and Kaeo. Miles was leaning against Thundercracker his mouth full of drool.

"Who would have thought that the mighty Megatron would be felled by a mere insect," Barricade said across the bon fire.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said looking at the humans sleeping.

"And all it takes is the future to rise where we have failed and make Cybertron a better place," Bumblebee stated running a finger through the hair of his humans.

Nodding at the Autobot the Decepticon scout could only worry that something in the future was amiss.

And he hoped the sparklings would not get caught in the middle.

TBC


	17. First Strike

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_First Strike_

Soundwave walked into the control room and many Decepticons stood at attention as he walked over to his seat in the command center.

Surveying the landscape before him and smirking behind his face mask Soundwave knew that he was in for some fun.

"Mission: hatchling retrieval," he stated and the two nodded before communications were sent.

Barricade and company failed to kill Starscream's little ones so he is going to do it himself.

8989898

The sounds of engines was all the warning that Starscream has gotten when an explosion rocked the beach that they were on.

Everyone scrambled to find places to hide while Kaeo and the humans tried to lead the sparklings to safety. Enraged Starscream took flight along with Air Raid as they both led loose on the Decepticons attacking.

Barricade was the first on the scene on the ground to fight off the invaders to the nest. Turning his arm into cannon he began to open fire on the ground troops after the children.

The cassettes managed to herd the children and sparklings into a shelter that was dug out by one of the locals in a nearby lava tube. As they sat there waiting explosions rocked the ground sending sand and rock into the air.

In an act of pure rage and fury Starscream drove her talons and her cannons into the spark chamber of one seeker killing him instantly. Air Raid joined her while coming for help as he fired his guns at another in the sky.

Bumblebee and Barricade were back to back with cannons and melee weapons flashing. In between them was the entrance to the cave where the children were being kept. Sam, Mikaela and Miles helping to fight them off with weapons of their own.

It was days like this that Sam was glad that he had friends like this. He was no good at situations that called for action. Mikaela and Miles felt the same way.

There was a rumbling noise and suddenly the ground exploded behind them in the cave.

The cassettes already had their weapons trained on the spot when a familiar head appeared.

"This way quickly!" Scorponok said and pulled his head in quickly.

"Fffffrrrriiiiieeeeeennnnnndddddd help!" Frenzy said and quickly followed into the hole.

The others quickly scrambled into the hole with reassurances to the hatchlings that they are going to see their mother soon. As soon as that was done Scorponok collapsed the tunnel and radioed Starscream telling her that her children are safe.

MEANWHILE

After getting the signal from Scorponok; Starscream turned and fired back on someone who was going after a few of the locals to use as hostages.

Taking a clear shot at the individual she grabbed the vehicle and flew a good distance away then dropped them off on the road then turned to resume the battle.

Flying next to her Air Raid shot a seeker right out of the sky that tried to use stealth to get to her. Looking up she used a gesture that she had seen Kaeo use a few times. Sticking her thumb in the air she gave a wink and flew off.

Both seemed to fight off the aerial forces as they moved in for the kill.

One of the seekers a large triplechanger managed to get to Bumblebee and Barricade sending them flying into the ground.

Starscream then saw the ground forces try to dig their way into the lava tube to get at her young. Knowing that the scorpion drone managed to get them as far away as possible Starscream knew they were safe.

That is until another drone was dispatched from the back of another of the ground forces.

It was an antlike drone.

Starscream knew that drone all too well.

_Scorponok get them out of there they just sent Antagony after you!_ She hopes that the scorpion would pick up the transmission as she fired back at the carrier of the drone.

Smirking Dead End fired back at her hitting her on the wing and causing her to fall due to the amount of damage.

Air Raid then swooped down after her to catch her just as she heard the screams of her children and others being taken.

The energon in her lines went cold with the screams of her children being hauled out by the legs and scruff bars. Scorponok was also dragged out by the tail and held up for ran some.

Both Barricade and Bumblebee were also held down and tied up with stasis cuffs.

"Starscream we have to haul back!" said Air Raid just as Astrotrain landed in his shuttle form.

In a rage Starscream opened fire on them to try and give a last ditch effort to save her hatchlings.

The drone screamed as she hit it killing it instantly. The screams of her hatchlings calling to their mother was more then enough to bear for Starscream. She screamed as she dove at them even unable to fly she is willing to sacrifice herself for her children.

The cassettes were fighting them off too trying to protect the humans and the hatchlings. Air Raid followed trying to help them as best as he could.

The sounds of engines from high above alerted them to another opponent which entered the field of battle.

Jetfire unleashed some rockets into a pair of seekers seeking to kill Starscream. Transforming he pulled out a pair of swords and attacked the ones on the ground with talons unsheathed.

But in all the chaos they managed to take all the children and leave.

Nothing was left by fire, smoke and a screaming mother.

TBC

**Sorry it is so short but I was pressed for time before I leave on vacation. **


	18. Second Strike

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Second Strike_

N.E.S.T. Headquarters never knew what hit them when the Decepticons decided to attack from afar. Every Autobot and human scrambled to get to safety and the femmes helped grab the sparklings and placed them underground.

The others were busy listening to the strike that Bumblebee sent out as a distress signal of the attack in Hawaii as well as the attack here at the N.E.S.T. headquarters. Just as that happened Optimus Prime was giving orders to other Autobots who are not sparkling sitting to help fight off the Decepticon attacks.

The mass of both Autobot and human soldiers managed to keep them at bay long enough for Soundwave to make an appearance. The stoic bot walked in with several drones by his side and none of his cassettes. Optimus Prime looked the imposter in the optics but found that Soundwave was unresponsive when he demolished the main control himself. He then turned to the leader of the Autobots.

"There is something that you have that I want," with that he disabled the weapons that the Autobot leader had and sunk his claws into the spark of Optimus Prime ripping out his spark chamber.

The glowing blue optics of Optimus began to fade as he fell into nothingness and darkness.

Soundwave marched out having come for what he wanted he stood out and left.

In the meantime Ironhide walked in with cannons blazing but when he found the body of Optimus Prime his spark roared in sadness. There laid Optimus's body with his chest plates torn open and his mouth agape as if screaming in horror at what just happened.

The other Autobots gathered around and wanted to mourn his death with cries of grief.

Ratchet walked in just when Ironhide lifted Optimus's body up and carried him out slowly.

998989898

The dark room was vast and the only lights that poured from it were those belonging to the various pods of hatchlings onboard the Nemesis.

There in the very center was a great and terrible being strapped down by a force field and tubes of energon dripping into his systems.

The fallen rose slowly from his throne his head rose slowly as his optics glowed. The last of the restraints on his body fell away slowly as he walked towards the containers that had hatchlings all lined up. Some of them are dead and just hanging lifelessly.

"For many millennia I have dreamed of the day where I would take the Prime and rip his spark out. For Millennia I wished for nothing but to exact my revenge on those I call my brothers. Now however I will find that was denied me.

But alas I feel as if my revenge was already carried out." He said

Walking slowly he found was he was looking for in a compartment on his body.

It was a small double spiked object and it glowed with a blue light.

"My brothers tried to take this away from me. But thanks to the efforts of my servants and my search I managed to find it the matrix of leadership. Such a silly name for an object used to activate a star harvester to destroy a star." He said looking down at a recent star map and the sun of Earth.

"Good thing I have never fired that blasted weapon. The sun here is not suitable for the Allspark. In fact it would have poisoned it with its rays." With that he walked towards the shadow that hid in the darkness of his room.

"You are well aware of that aren't you Mindbender my loyal servant and mate," he said

Slowly the figure emerged from the darkness a femme as grotesque as the Fallen himself. She is sparkmate to the Fallen one of the few femmes that managed to worm her way into the spark of the ultimate evil.

She walked closer to him and nuzzled him from behind which earned a deep growl from the Fallen himself.

"The restraints are finally off of you my love I was starting to worry," she said

"Indeed my fallen star I am sorry for keeping you waiting," the Fallen replied as he returned the gesture.

"The last Prime has fallen and so we can take the universe!" Mindbender stated

"Not yet my sweet though my revenge has come it has come at a heavy price," he said and slowly gotten up.

"What price is that my lord?" she asked

"My descendent has been taken by a traitor and though he has done me a great favor I have to restore what was destroyed by him," he stated.

Bowing her head Mindbender nodded in understanding.

"Go my love do what needs to be done I will keep the berth warm for you," she said with a sickly sweet smile.

Smiling back the Fallen wrapped himself in her dark embrace and his spark burned with anticipation.

"But first I need to do something that I have waited for, for a long time" was the reply

678788

Slowly eyes began to open as Sam Witwicky turned over in his prison cell. The others started to come too as well and some frightened voices were heard along with those of the Autobots and Decepticons with him.

Looking around Sam realized that he was not in Hawaii anymore.

"Where am I?" he asked

"The Brig at Decepticon Headquarters," said another voice and Sam turned to find Scorponok wounded but still able to function.

He is leaking energon from several places and one of his pincers were damaged and the other was taken clean off and leaking badly. Mikaela is working on fixing him and stopping the bleeding. Miles was still out cold and Bumblebee was surprisingly helping Barricade from his corner of the cage.

Starscream was restrained against the wall of her cell with Buzzsaw and Laserbeak.

Ravage was chained also next to a wounded Air Raid.

Jetfire was faring no better as he rose from his sleeping position.

The old Seeker rose up and the rusted sounds of his gears showed that he was trying to move. But any sound he makes is a sign that he needs a lubrication bath badly.

Michelle looked worst for wear as she tried to get up from her broken leg. Gasping in pain she held it and it was clearly broken. Miles was helping another cassette named Ravage who also was injured leaving Sam with the woman with the broken leg. Running up to her he took off his shirt and tore it into strips like how Ratchet taught him. Forming a bandage he quickly pulled the leg to reconnect the bone and then hoped it was set right before applying the cloth to stop the bleeding.

He then went to make a splint using bits of metal from all over the cell that have come off the walls.

Hoping that there is no full on led in them he quickly made the splint and hoped it is not too tight.

"You're good boy," she said as Sam helped her in a sitting position.

"Thanks I learned from the best," Sam replied

"Michelle Hamakua what is yours?" she asked

"Sam, Sam Witwicky nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Mainlander?" she asked

"Yeah from Nevada," Sam replied

"I can tell from your accent I see that you are familiar with these guys eh?" she said smiling

"Yeah that yellow one is Bumblebee and that F-15 Eagle is Air Raid the SR-71 Blackbird is Jetfire they are Autobots," Sam said

"I know I recognized the symbol it was one of the things that Starscream told me about," she said between gasps of pain.

_Good keep her talking that is what Ratchet taught you it will help them calm down_

"Well I am surprised that you hang with Decepticons," he said

"I came to them actually; they did land on my property after all," Michelle replied to him.

"Cool," Sam replied

He then noticed the other humans slowly get up first was a little boy with a nasty gash on his head and a girl that looked to be about sixteen holding her wrist.

"That is my daughter Rachel and my son Kaeo. Their father died long ago in a car accident on his way home from work." Michelle said

"Sorry about that," Sam said

"Mom," said Kaeo as he rushed to them

"Yes honey," Michelle asked

"Where is Skyfire, Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

TBC


	19. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Lost_

Blue optics opened at once to the sounds of machines going as he slowly rose from where he was recharging. Looking around he saw that they were in someplace scary and scary was not good. He then spotted the forms of his brothers lying on the ground.

Crawling up to them he gently shook them chirping to wake them up.

Slowly red optics opened on both of them and they stood up to their taller brother. Scared they huddled close and called out to their mother who was not answering. They can feel her in their bond to her but they could not see her.

Starscream fed them reassurances that she will find them.

Remaining close to each other they tried to reassure each other that mother will come to rescue them. They even missed Kaeo's presence and that of Rachel and Michelle.

The doors swung open and a dark shape entered the room. All three of them moved back scared out of their processors.

Soundwave entered the room and quickly shut the door. As he did the three of them ran away to the back of the room as he shifted his form to that of Shockwave.

His optic burned bright as he approached the three sparklings. His intentions not at all the slightest bit good as he grabbed the nearest one and lifted him up.

Skywarp screamed as he began to poke him with a very sharp rod.

89089898

"We have to get out of here!" Sam stated as he tried to get his cage open.

Only to get shocked and fly back into Bumblebee's hand.

"Sam! Oh God Sam!" Mikaela screamed as she ran up to him.

"He will be alright in about five minutes," Bumblebee said.

"Fuck dude you could have done better then that," said Miles as he walked over

"Dude you should have known better then to do that idiot!" Miles said to Sam and Sam groaned while he woke from his unexpected slumber.

"Idiot," Starscream said as she helped him up with her finger.

"Shit I want to get in there and kill Soundwave," said Barricade as he crouched down low.

"That is not Soundwave," said Scorponok wheezing as he spoke.

"Don't move," Mikaela said

"No I must let my queen hear this," he said as he stood up.

"My queen Soundwave has been compromised by Shockwave and has taken Soundwave's form so he can rule the Decepticons. The Fallen is his target after he destroys your children and you he will go after the Fallen next." He said

"Then he will destroy all that the Decepticons have built, we have fought long and hard for this," said Barricade

"Fought for what?" asked Miles

"The original Autobots who started the war were part of a government that oppressed others that is why the Decepticons were first formed. We were attacked by another species far away and Megatron sought to fight back. When we did those Autobots tried to get rid of us stating that we are not fit to return to society. It was then that Optimus was found digging in an old archeological site. He bore the mark of the Prime and sought to restore how order originally was. But Megatron would not have it as he was intent on revenge." Said Starscream as she crouched low her damaged leg was sparking with strain.

"Tell us more?" asked Sam

"Well the Fallen as it turns out was the real instigator of it all. He created the Decepticons in an act of revenge against the other Cybertronians for their betrayal to him. He vowed that he would not rest until the last Prime was destroyed," she continued.

"And he already is," said a new voice and they turned to find blue optics on them.

"Elita One?" said Mikaela

Elita nodded as she held her little one close to her. It was then that they realized that they are not alone in this matter. All around them were other femmes and sparklings all scared and wounded and some soldiers from the fight.

"They have kept you here all this time?" Sam asked

"No we were recently brought in," Elita said.

"What happened to Prime?" Starscream asked

"Dead from what I heard that was really Shockwave in the form of Soundwave?" she said.

They all nodded

"Then he has killed my bonded tore his spark out from his chassis and if it wasn't for my little one here then I would have followed my mate into the matrix," she said sadly.

Nodding Starscream reached out with one hand careful of the bars that could harm her and grasped Elita's own.

"Megatron may not have been my sparkmate but he gave me a sparkling. I will not fail him nor anyone else in that matter. My job as queen is to make sure that all of this comes to an end."

With that statement Elita's optics brightened more in determination. Starscream also nodded as Sam walked up along with Michelle.

"We will help as best as we can,"

MEANWHILE

The Fallen awakened with Mindbender in his arms the femme held him close as he rose again.

"I sensed a disturbance in the bond that I share with all my kin," he said

"Then what will you do my love?" asked Mindbender

"I will restore that which brings balance. My revenge is already completed and those that have betrayed me have been punished.

Besides Scorponok found an alternative to gathering energon," he said

Mindbender smiled her fangs showing in all the mess.

"Really and what is that?" she asked

"Humans have found a means of harvesting the wind and the sun to turn into energy and the Autobots have found a way to use it to mass produce energon," he said

"If they did that then that means we can finally restore Cybertron to what it used to be?" she said

"Yes and allow time for it to grow energon crystals once again," the Fallen stated finally pleased by this notion.

"But first there is a little traitor I plan on dealing with first,"

SHOCKWAVE'S LAB

Thundercracker and Skyfire watched as Shockwave held Skywarp up into the air. Narrowing his one optic he threw the sparkling down none to gently onto a table and strapped him in. Skywarp continued to scream and shout while Shockwave continued in grabbing the other two sparklings and strapped them down as well. Screaming and yelling they were quickly silenced when Shockwave dismantled their vocal processors. Scared the three watched as the Decepticon then turned on various machines and began his experimentation.

IN THE BRIG

Starscream lurched as she grabbed her spark chamber. Fans working overtime to cool her heating systems she turned to the others.

"My sparklings are in peril," she said

"You can feel them?" Bumblebee asked

"Yes, the bond between a seeker and her children is strong. That bond does not dissolve until the sparklings reach adulthood." She said

"Then we must hurry," said Michelle as she looked around trying to find a ways of getting out.

There were none but hope is not far off the horizon.

TBC


	20. Mother's Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AN I DO OWN THE SPARKLING. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Mother's Fear_

Ironhide stood where Optimus's body was laid in a crypt with the other dead mechs that have given themselves to battle. Next to him was the bodies of many Autobots and more still Decepticons. Something was not right here and he could feel it.

As the other N.E.S.T. members and Autobots began to go through the bodies then he realized that a few some ones were missing.

"Where are the femmes and sparklings?" he stated.

"They were taken sir," said a junior Autobot.

"Soundwave will pay for his betrayal," he stated as he looked at Prime's body.

It was lying next to the dead sparkles body of Jazz. But for some reason Ironhide had a feeling that Prime was not fully dead. Even call it stubbornness and call it whatever you want but to him he would not give up hope. He dreamed of the day he can tell Chromia his mate that all is well. It had been for a time but now however the nightmare is beginning again. He held a sparkling that has been left behind as it cried for its mother. Ratchet was busy trying to deal with the wounded and others tried to wrap up the dead and dying.

The humans faired no better as he looked down at his human companion William Lennox as he comforted his wife and child who luckily gotten away alive. It was the Autobot who defended them that did not survive. He watched as a few new Autobots Smokescreen and Hoist pull the Autobot off of them. He had used his body to shield them and others from the fallen debris.

Ironhide tried to find his mate but she was gone he could still feel her in his spark but could not see her.

Fearing the worst he noticed that Elita too is gone. Along with their sparkling and other femmes and sparklings and hatchlings.

Scared of what had happened Ironhide went quickly to the one person who could help.

"What have you gotten Blaster?" he asked

"Well just before this attack I had received an emergency transmission from Hawaii from both Bumblebee and Scorponok requesting assistance. I had sent two aerial bots and Jetfire after them but they had been captured along with Starscream, her children and Barricade and his troupe." Said the communications officer as he showed them the satellite feed from his own CPU. Ironhide saw this and turned to Prowl who was busy getting fixed by First Aid.

At his side was his adopted youngling Bluestreak whom he had saved just before he came here to earth. Bluestreak was still in the sparkling age just beginning to shed his protoform into that of a youngling. Sparklings and hatchlings have protoforms which all Cybertronians have as their basic form before they choose their altmode.

Well they are what they are born into.

Ground mechs are ground mechs but can choose what type by either parent unless they are both the same type. Just like Ironhide was a heavy duty mech. As he watched Bluestreak he could not help but noticed that the youngling is going to be lightweight meaning he is either going to be a sniper, scout or espionage agent like Jazz had been.

Then there is the other job such as communications, maintenance and a few other jobs he could do but if he had his opinion he would be a sniper.

Prowl waved off Bluestreak before the youngling could be too much of a pest as soon as First Aid was done.

After a few words he made his way to Ironhide and the Weapons Specialist quickly data-burst the information to the second in command.

"Well it seems as if we have our hands full," he said

"Yes I know and worst is Prime's down," Ironhide replied

"We have to do something quick 'Hide or else I fear for the rest of the Autobots," Prowl said

Ironhide nodded in understanding.

"We can only hope for the best now can we," Ironhide stated.

MEANWHILE

Starscream grew worried as the feelings of fear from her sparklings were suddenly silenced as if they were no longer online. Fear gripped her spark at the distress her sparklings were in danger. She felt a hand go to her wing and looked down at Bumblebee as he gave her silent comfort. Another hand was felt on her wing and she turned to find Jetfire also offering comfort as the old Seeker could.

"They will be fine Starscream," he said to her

"I can't feel them in my spark anymore," she stated

"I know but if they truly are bred from the best then they are strong in the spark have faith," Jetfire replied offering comfort.

Starscream looked down but her optics glowed dimly with worry and this Sam, Mikaela and Miles learned to read while hanging with the Autobots. It was a sign that she is in mourning and it is their version of crying since they have no tears.

"Look Starscream it is ok," said Michelle surprisingly as she held onto her leg in what they others saw as a way of one mother to another.

Rachel and Kaeo both hugged each of Starscream's fingers and a gesture of comfort to the grieving mother.

"It is alright 'Screamer we will find a way," said Kaeo his face already full of tears.

Her optics brightened as she saw the three humans she considers family and carefully scooped them up and held them to her face.

Bumblebee, Barricade, Soundwave's symbiotes, Scorponok, Air Raid, Jetfire and the humans that came with them all watched the exchange.

Bumblebee was the first to move as he walked over slowly and carefully gave the seeker femme a hug. Starscream was unused to this contact but she did not fight it only slowly wrapped her arms around him and held him too. She felt other arms go around her and was surprised that Barricade did the same along with the symbiotes and Scorponok. The other two seekers held back until Jetfire as old as he is walked forward and held the seeker close like an elder comforting his child. Whining noises could be heard from Starscream as she sought this comfort from him. Air Raid finally relented and joined the pile along with Sam, Mikaela and Miles.

The other bots in the cells watched the exchange with curious eyes and being the closest one Elita One watched the exchange with sad optics. She held her little one close to her body as they comforted the 'Con.

Starscream was scared as she was grieving the removal of her children into the claws of something evil.

"Soundwave would have never allowed this!" Rumble said

"You know it and I know it and thanks to him *points to Barricade* I can live to see him again. The thing that gets me is that why has Soundwave suddenly abandoned us in our hour of need?" asked Frenzy seeing as he can't quite understand what is going on.

"Scorponok do you have any insight?" asked Laserbeak as he flew down next to the scorpion.

Everyone by then separated from Starscream while the mother mourned her optics brightened in thanks.

Scorponok still weak wheezed, "Yes," he said

"What then? Do you know what has happened to Soundwave?" this time it was Ravage who spoke.

"Yes," Scorponok said as he slowly gotten up.

"Tell us we need to know," Barricade said

"Why?" asked another femme this one an Autobot from the far end.

"Because Soundwave was the one in charge before all this happened and if he was truly in charged then none of this would have occurred," said another voice this one a Decepticon.

They all turned to the one in the corner hidden in darkness.

"Who said that?" asked Sam

The shadows parted when two red optics revealed themselves and a figure slowly emerged from the darkness. In the light of the dull lamp that glowed overhead and in the hallway only one could not mistake this figure.

"Blackout!" Scorponok said happily at the sight of his old master.

"I am he," was the reply before a coughing fit took over and the tell tale signs of leaking energon was shown.

"Are you alright master?" Scorponok asked as he came to that side of the cell.

"No," was the reply

"Then how so?" asked Barricade as he leaned against the wall way from the bars.

"Shockwave experimented on me and the others. I was one if the failures as my spark was not fully extinguished." He said coughing.

"What did he do to you?" asked Scorponok

"He experimented on my spark and damaged the chamber. He tried to insert something that he ripped from Megatron's corpse into me but it failed to work. My systems are not compatible to this 'dark matter' core…" he started

"Wait!" Starscream said and they all turned to her.

"What?" Blackout said

"Dark matter core?" was the question

"Yes," Blackout replied

If Starscream were human then she would have gone pale at that assumption.

"What?"

"The dark matter core is a thing that can only be inherited by those of the Fallen's descent and only be controlled by them what does he hope to achieve by giving it to you?" Starscream asked

"He hopes to take the power for himself," Blackout said as he fell backwards and the others clearly could see the wounds on his body were both new and old.

"Did Will do some of those?" Sam asked as he slipped through the bars that were not electrified and came up to Blackout.

"What do you want human?" he said with a growl.

"Let him be Blackout he is the slayer of Megatron and the keeper of the Allspark," said Barricade.

"Then you must be leader then," Blackout said looking at him energon dripping down in a glowing blue puddle.

"No, Starscream is she has given birth to Megatron's heir." Sam said with his chin up.

"Starscream a femme?"

Looking up Blackout can now clearly see the semblance on Starscream's features.

"I was an asshole for not seeing it before," he said

"I am and I was Megatron's mate," Starscream stated

"Did you bare him an heir? Is that true?" Blackout stated

"Yes, his name is Skyfire but he is in danger for Shockwave has him now," Starscream said

"Then I must do something to help the heir and my queen," he said bowing low.

"Scorponok what were you going to tell us about Soundwave?" Ravage said back at the scorpion.

"He is being kept in stasis in Shockwave's lab. It is the only way he can maintain Soundwave's form. He used a device from what I gathered to knock out the telepath and steal his files. It is like opening a closed off book and Soundwave did not know what hit him." Scorponok said between wheezes of his intake valves.

Mikaela is busy working on them and with the limited tools that she has it was worth a shot.

"So Soundwave is the prisoner of his own mind until we find a way to free him," said Buzzsaw as he swooped down and landed on the scorpion.

"Yes, until we fix him and get him out of stasis lock that is our only shot," Scorponok replied

"Very well we need to get out of here think you can handle that Blackout?" Barricade asked

"Not really I can barely move," was the reply

"Maybe we can help after all we are small enough to fit through the bars and maybe we can help fix him," Mile said and the other humans nodded.

"Alright lets do this," Bumblebee said playing a song from a movie.

TBC


	21. Frightened Child

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Frightened Child_

Thundercracker and Skywarp watched their brother screaming in agony as Shockwave tried to place the dark matter core into his system. They could see the energon tears streaming his face as he cried due to the pain. Shockwave didn't care however and continued to do so using the large black orb to try and pierce Skyfire's spark. The sparkling seeker screamed and cried as the device was driven into him further.

He wanted his mother they all do.

Skywarp and Thundercracker could only watch as Skyfire cried for their mother. Trying to teleport Skywarp was only met with nothing as his systems were deactivated. Thundercracker tried to get out using his famous farts but even that was futile.

"Don't even try little one," Shockwave said as he tried to fix baby with the dark matter core.

"When I succeed in changing you then this galaxy will become mine and logically correct in every way." Shockwave said to them.

Skyfire looked up at him with frightened optics. Thundercracker and Skywarp held each other and cried for their mother while their brother was going through some pain. And while they are at it they cried lubricant tears as they wished for their mother. They can feel her pain in their sparks as well crying out to them and offering them comfort while they cried and tried to remain strong for their brother.

From the sidelines another figure remained dark as the light around his body kept him from doing anything. If he could sense the children's agony then he remained motionless.

Skyfire focused on that motionless figure bright blue optics pleading with him for something to happen. That alone caused a reaction in his little body.

"At last some progress," Shockwave said as he saw the dark matter core in his hand begin to activate.

On the berth next to him as he turned a body began to move as it raised his hands out one at a time. Smirking to himself he walked over to the body on the berth. The little one's reaction is classic as it called out unknowingly to its other creator.

The hand continued to move and that pleases Shockwave as Skyfire cried for his creators. Thundercracker and Skywarp also cried for their creators as he watched their sparks react to that of their brother.

The energy released by all three sparklings excited him as this proves that Seeker children are indeed bonded that is why they form a trine together. As the body started to move the optics remained offline this much Shockwave knew for in order for the optics to online the body needs a spark.

That will not due at all.

The optics work it's just the lights that power them will remain off; which means the processors work, but not to the degree that is needed for sentient thought. This pleases the one optic mech to no end. He then increased the power making the little one scream even further. Electricity coursed through Skyfire as the little one screamed in agony along with his brothers through their bond and the body began to rise.

When fully awakened Shockwave cut off the power and Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker gladly went into blissful stasis to sleep off the effects of torture.

Meanwhile Shockwave approached the creature as the optics finally came online a soft red glow.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron," Shockwave said

TBC


	22. Puppets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Puppets_

Shockwave was indeed pleased to see the sight of Lord Megatron standing before him in all his glory except for his spark and his processors working. To Shockwave he is just a drone and another puppet. This way he would earn the respect of his fellow Decepticons when they discovered that Megatron has indeed returned.

The only difference is that Megatron is no truly alive.

Thanks to the dark matter core that he possessed and ripped out of Megatron's body then there would be no way for the spark to return.

One of the things he had discovered about the core was that in the absence of the spark the core would kick in and initiate the spark once more. It was sort of a life saving device but with consequences.

Madness being one of them which the fallen had also suffered.

As he studied that particular family tree he discovered that Unicron himself cursed the Fallen by ordering him to serve him and betray his brothers. When the Fallen refused Unicron cursed him with the dark matter core and over time the core fell to the next generation and onward until finally coming to Megatron and his offspring Skyfire.

The other two do not possess such a core but they have inherited the abilities that only those of the Fallen's descent have. If what he studied of the other two were correct then the teleportation ability which was inherited by Skywarp's father was any indication than it would prove valuable later. As for Thundercracker that developing sonic weapon would be very valuable in deed. The two hatchlings watched in fear as Shockwave move in on them.

MEANWHILE

"So genius how exactly are we getting out of here?" asked Rachel as she watched Mikaela work

"I want to see if I can get into the controls for this place since it is sealed tighter then anything," she said

Scorponok watched them try to make their way to the controls and avoid getting shocked at the same time. He was trying to get his memory of the tunnels he had dug to the surface so he can see the route.

It was then that he had them.

"Wait!" he said and Mikaela stopped

"I have an idea," he said

808909988

A few hours later they managed to successfully find one of Scorponok's tunnels so both Mikaela and Rachel managed to use the tunnels to get to where they wanted and spotted the guard. He was deep in recharge as they crept closer to the chair he was sleeping in; sometimes being mall had its advantages.

The two of them managed to climb up on the chair with some effort and up onto the table without touching the guard's body.

Looking around they realized that the pass key must be in the guard's CPU.

Smirking Rachel brought out something she had hidden in her shirt.

Placing it on the ground it transformed into Frenzy. Giving the girls thumbs up he swiftly climbed up on the shoulder of the guard and sent and spike into his CPU interface port. It took some time hacking but he managed to get into the guard's mainframe.

After what seemed like forever Frenzy pulled out and gave thumbs up with all four hands. Leaping down he landed on all fours.

"He will not be waking anytime sooonnnnn," he said still stuttering a bit but not as bad.

Running back into the tunnel and closing the wall panel behind them they hurried back to the holding cell.

When they entered the cell again Mikaela flashed the thumbs up again and Frenzy hurried over to the key pad to type in the code. Once the code was completed he hurried back and laughed as all the doors began to open and the electrical field was shut down.

"Quickly someone get to Blackout and help him up we have an overlord to overthrow," Starscream said to the nearest bot.

89898987

Shockwave was indeed pleased to see that Megatron was unresponsive to stimuli that would make him regain use of his CPU.

And without his spark he is nothing more then a puppet.

Holding the Matrix of Leadership and the last shard of the Allspark if he had a face he would be smirking madly.

Getting up he walked towards the holding chamber and turned off the machine before placing them inside.

"The spark of Optimus Prime is what I needed to jumpstart the Matrix and the Allspark into activating. All there was left to do my young friend was to use the dark matter core of Unicron to achieve my goals," Shockwave then grabbed the sparkling by the throat and tossed him into the cage with his brothers and locked them in.

Whimpering Skyfire held his brothers to him asking for comfort. They responded by holding him as well and weeping with energon tears coming down their faces.

"How sweet will you look at that," Shockwave said as he looked at them with a sickening sweet voice.

He then activated a machine and electric sparks flashed through the hatchlings and they screamed in agony. Turning it off he saw their smoking remains in stasis. The standing form of Megatron did not move as he resumed Soundwave's form.

"Come my lord it is time you introduced yourself to your army," he said

ON ANOTHER PLANET

The Fallen watched from a hidden camera that Scorponok implanted in the wall to watch Shockwave's movements.

And to say that he was most displeased was an understatement.

He was angry

Very angry

"How dare he harm my protégée he is my direct descendent and it is within Decepticon law that anyone harming a member of my direct line shall be put to a slow death," he said growling.

Mindbender's slender claws gently wrapped around him and she sent soothing sounds to him.

Softening his optics the Fallen turned to his mate.

"Don't worry my dear we will punish him for harming our children," he said

Looking at Megatron's walking corpse the Fallen was even more displeased to see him walking about when he should be dead. He could not sense him at all in the bond he shares will all his protégée which is only a handful of individuals. He could sense Skyfire but not Megatron and that worries him.

"If he truly brought him back from the dead then from the bond he is nothing more then a puppet what is that fool think he is doing playing with things he should have left alone," he said as he rose and reached for his weapon.

Mindbender gave him a worried look.

"I must restore order to my armies or everything I have worked for has been lost. At least my revenge has been carried out on the Primes I once called my brothers," he said looking once again at the matrix and that of the Allspark.

There was also something that was off to the side that of a glowing blue orb and instantly the Fallen knew what it was.

And now he knew what he must do now,

"Ready a strike team we are going to that insect planet."

TBC


	23. Escape Attempts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Escape attempts_

It took a while but Frenzy managed to get the locks undone and the doors opened. Slowly they let the humans and the smaller Decepticons out first. Looking around they spotted the camera up on the wall.

"We have to disable that camera," Mikaela whispered to Rachel who smirked.

Rachel is known for many things back in Kona but something like this is more her thing. Crawling on the ground she managed to get to the camera's blind spot and used her small size to fit into the service tunnel just below it for the drones.

It took a few minutes but eventually the power to the camera was shut down. The others shut down as well showing that there is no need to find other ways to do this.

"Hehehe I have programmed a loop to make it look like we are still sulking in here," Frenzy said with a smirk.

"Good idea Frenzy now we can bust out of here!" Rumble said as he began to work on the locks of the other cells.

As soon as the locks were open everyone began to pour out of their cells in a mad panic until Elita One called them to order.

"Now we have to find a way out Scorponok do you know of a way out?" she asked the injured drone.

"Yes I will data burst the information to you," he said and transmitted the information to Elita.

She took the information in hand and led the others leaving Starscream, Blackout, Scorponok, the humans and the cassettes along with Barricade, Bumblebee, Jetfire and Air Raid.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Barricade

"I don't know about you but I want my sparklings back!" Starscream stated and Jetfire moved up to her.

"I will cover for you, Blackout get the others out," he said to the injured helicopter.

"I will but first you get to keep both scouts they could prove useful," he said pointing to both Bumblebee and Barricade.

Nodding they moved out leaving the humans behind with Blackout and the others while Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage followed the other party.

As they caught up with the other party Blackout made sure that they stay together when avoiding the guards and headed out of the base.

MEANWHILE

Starscream led the next group down a cooridor that Scorponok provided which leads to Shockwave's lab.

As they walked down it was hard to avoid the guards that patrolled the halls. Starscream and the others were trained as soldiers so they know how to hide.

Looking down the isle they could see a few guards walking down in patrol.

"Shockwave's room is just one level down from here, we need to get to an elevator shaft," Scorponok said

"Then what?" asked Bumblebee

"We need to free Soundwave," was the answer.

"What about the Fallen? Is he going to get involved with this?" asked Barricade

"He will it will take time but Shockwave will soon get what is coming to him," Scorponok replied

As soon as the guards past they quickly made their way down the hall towards the elevator shaft then headed down without using the lifts.

When they reached the bottom they walked into the hallway and found it eerily quiet.

"Doe anyone come down here?" asked Barricade

"No this place is secured from most personnel except for scientists and engineers," Frenzy said

They crept out of the room aware of the cameras on the wall that Frenzy quickly took out with his disk and reprogrammed to make a loop. Taking it slowly they could suddenly hear the cries of something in the room at the far end.

It sounded like a child and Starscream quickly covered the distance to the end of the hallway and pointed her cannon at the door.

"Frenzy we need a way in," she said.

"Let me deal with it," Scorponok said as he looked down from Bumblebee's shoulder.

"There is a ventilation shaft that leads into the room it starts at the empty room next door. Use that to get in," he said between sparks.

Rumble and Frenzy both went into the shaft and a few minutes later the door opened and they walked in.

Well not before Starscream put some smoke on the ground to detect any security scanners.

The door indeed had a scanner as laser lights filled the doorway.

Scorponok relayed the information to the other two cassettes as they disabled it with much difficulty.

MEANWHILE

s

Jetfire, Air Raid and Blackout led the group of refugees and humans through the hallway trying to keep as many of them hidden as possible. One child clung to his femme creator and sobbed which was quickly hushed by his mother.

Arming weapons after Mikaela and Rachel fixed them all they are able to sneak into the hallway but not before a patrol made them hide in one of the rooms.

As soon as they are all in Blackout looked out the door and peered down at the two backs that disappeared into the end of the hallway.

"Who is in here?" said a voice and quickly all weapons are trained on the group on the room with them.

The light suddenly turned on and they found themselves looking at seven forms all aiming their weapons on them.

"Cyclonus? Demolisher?" Blackout said

Both of them were on the bed in what appears to be a video game counsel when they all came into the room.

"Blackout how?" Cyclonus said.

"We have no time you two so out with it?" said Jetfire pointing his gun at them.

"Hey isn't that the hostages that Soundwave wanted?" Demolisher said.

"That is not Soundwave that you were following," said Air Raid

"That was Shockwave using Soundwave's form to fool us all," said Blackout.

That got both of their attention. Standing up straighter they looked out the door and managed to wrangle more of the Decepticons into helping. How they did that the others never knew.

Looking out the door they quickly gathered their wits and began the way out.

MEANWHILE

Shockwave's lab was eerie to say the least with various machines all on the walls.

Starscream could hear the cries of someone in the room and quickly turned towards the noise.

There in a cage were all three of her sparklings. With energon tears ready to come out she rushed to the cage and offered words of comfort to the little ones.

The cassettes were already working on the controls to free Soundwave while Barricade went to check the recharge room on the other side. Bumblebee kept watch at the door with Scorponok while Starscream worked the controls to free the sparklings.

"Momma that bad mech hurt Skyfire," said Thundercracker for the first time.

Starscream looked up and saw Skyfire crumpled on the floor of the cage his optics going in and out. After deactivating the controls she quickly scooped up her little ones and held them close.

She then opened her chest up and placed them in their carrying holds along with the injured Skyfire.

"How is it going with Soundwave?" asked Starscream

"Almost there," Frenzy said and finally the field came down and Soundwave fell into Starscream's arms.

Taking the communication officer's arms in each they quickly made their way out of the lab.

Taking an alternate route provided by Scorponok they made there way out.

As they turned the corner however they found themselves at the mercy of an entire patrol of Decepticons and Shockwave standing directly in the middle with his own gun out.

Knowing that they are numbered they surrendered immediately.

"What shall I do with them my master," a very familiar and deep voice filled the isle.

Starscream's energon ran cold as she slowly turned around.

Only to come face to face with the one mech she thought she would never see again.

"Megatron,"

TBC


	24. Megatron

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Megatron_

Starscream could only stare at the mech whom she had once taken as a mate standing before her in all his glory. Well what was once his glory as she looked into his optics and saw the emptiness in those ruby colored lights.

There was no life, no fire and no passion like what he had given her that night.

There was only emptiness and nothing of the once great ruler of the Decepticons was in those dull fiery depths.

Shocked at the sight Starscream came closer again whispering his name.

"Megatron?" she said

He walked closer and without warning lashed out grabbing Starscream around the throat and shoved her into the wall. The other bots came into action and started to fire upon the former leader. Dropping Starscream he marched forward towards them. Getting up Starscream knew they had no chance of defeating Megatron because he is too powerful.

"Get Soundwave out of here!" she shouted to them as she rushed the Decepticon lord and plowed him into the ground punching him mercilessly. Then without warning she got up and kicked him back into the guards that opened fire on them.

Taking damage to the wings she ran out with her chest intact and helped the others get out another way.

7889887787

Elita One smiled as she reached sunlight for the first time since their capture. Ushering everyone out she helped a badly wounded Blackout. The Decepticon kept his gun aimed at the escape hole they came out from.

"We will never survive the gun turrets," he said

"I think we are way past that," said another bot and Blackout looked up to see a fellow 'Con with him.

"Astrotrain?" he said and the larger Decepticon helped him up.

"Yeah mean and the other triplechangers." He said with a smile

Looking he found that they were surrounded by both Decepticons and Autobots boring the N.E.S.T. logo.

THIRTY TWO HOURS BEFORE

"So let me get this straight here; there is rebellion going on within Decepticon ranks?" said Ironhide as he was met with another bot whom they shared information with.

This bots name was Rampage one of the so called Predacon bots who had decided to adopt earth organic forms.

He was standing with a handful of other Decepticons facing Ironhide and the N.E.S.T. personnel.

"Why should we trust you?" Ironhide said with a growl and felt a hand on his shoulder plate.

Moving aside he was met by Prowl the real second in command of the Autobots. Stepping forward he approached him and started at him in the optic something that is unnerving to everyone.

Backing up he nodded, "He is telling the truth," he said as he backed away from him.

Ironhide and the others slowly lowered their weapons as they stared at the handful of Decepticons mostly Predacons and Triplechangers. They all stared at each other for a while before Octane stepped forwards.

"The reason why we are seeking your aid is because we are loyal to our queen and not that fool and his puppet," he said

"What puppet," Prowl said

"Megatron," was all he said

PRESENT TIME

With that said Blackout was pulled towards the waiting medics as the others quickly embraced their mates and creators.

"Where is Bumblebee?" Ironhide asked

"He is with Barricade and Starscream trying to get her sparklings out," said Chromia his mate.

Ironhide nodded as he and the advanced teams gathered everyone else and moved out taking the femmes and sparklings with them. As they moved out the femmes transformed to allow their children to ride with them.

Blackout on the other hand was too damaged to transform thus Octane transformed into a C-17 cargo plane to transport him. The large Decepticon climbed into the hold as the Triplechanger took off into the sky followed by the other Aerialbots and Jetfire.

As they disappeared into the sky they were unaware of the situation going on miles away underground.

MEANWHILE

Starscream, Bumblebee, Barricade and the offline Soundwave was being pursued by this menace as they struggled to run towards another exit.

Once again they were rewarded with shots from another group of guards.

Energon was leaking from various wounds and there is only so much that they can do.

"There head towards the service panel," Scorponok said to her and Starscream did that allowing the scorpion to push something aside to reveal the tunnel.

Taking that as a cue they disappeared down the tunnel while Scorponok closed it.

As they closed it they were in the dark and luckily they managed to turn on inferred vision.

"Who is down here, here," said a scratchy voice.

"It is me Scorponok," Scorponok called weakly.

Several sets of optics glowed in the dark and forms slowly revealed themselves to be insect like in appearance like Scorponok.

"My queen," they said

"We have no time Shockwave is after us," Scorponok said

Nodding a rather large spider-like creature showed them the way.

"Blackarachnia it is so good to see you again," Starscream said happily to her fellow femme.

"My lady when I heard you have born the child of Megatron I was thrilled that a femme could finally seize power of the armies," she said as they finally found the exit.

"When all this went down the Fallen has ordered us to watch and protect you at all costs so we are here to get you out of here," she said

As they ran the Insecticons filled them in on what had happened since their capture. Including what they found out about Shockwave's plans to rule the galaxy.

Starscream sent a data burst of what she thought about the whole situation.

Bumblebee and Barricade just continued carrying Soundwave till at last they reached daylight.

And the N.E.S.T. personnel

As soon as they were free they helped them up and held them as they were being inspected by medics and finally carted off back to base.

DECEPTICON HEADQUARTERS

Shockwave was pissed as they had gotten away with Soundwave now his disguise no longer can hold itself to him.

But no matter he now had control over the Decepticon armies thanks to his puppet.

"So they are gone?" Shockwave said his cold logic gone from his face.

"Yes, my master," Megatron spoke to him.

"We will yet kill Starscream and then the Fallen. When we do we shall have absolute rule of the galaxy you and I," he said

In his hand he held both the Matrix and the shard of the Allspark. The other hand held the spark of Optimus Prime still glowing in its chamber.

He started to laugh at nothing at all unaware that he was being watched.

From high above and with burning fiery optics.

TBC


	25. Stranger Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Stranger Eyes_

Starscream could only stare as Ratchet worked to repair the wings that were on her back after detaching them. She winced at the amount of damage that it took when Megatron fired that shot. Her three hatchlings were undergoing similar treatments but Skyfire received it the most since he is Megatron's sparkling. Sighing to herself she looked at the little one sleeping on one of the berths his brothers surrounding him and giving him their silent support. Starscream could not have been more proud.

She watched as another Autobot medic finished repairs to her body a femme.

As she worked Starscream was aware that the humans were also receiving such treatment. Some like Mikaela for malnutrition and dehydration and others like Sam who suffered a broken arm and a fractured leg in the attempt to get away.

Kaeo being the youngest suffered more since he was stuck in bed.

It seemed that on the way out an explosion ripped through the hallway on the way out and caught Kaeo in the shockwave. This made him crash into the wall and he suffered both a major concussion and a few broken bones. Sighing to herself she looked once again to her clutch of little ones.

Thundercracker the eldest held his brothers close while he snuggled up to Skyfire and Skywarp. Skywarp kept making mewling noises in an effort to feel like he was safe.

She heaved a sigh through her vents something the picked up from the humans.

"You alright there," said a voice and Starscream turned to find Blackarachnia standing there in robot mode something she is going to have to get used to.

The femme was all about curves just like a human woman being that she is a Predacon not a regular Decepticon. Taking on an organic shape helped her adapt to Earth's climates better.

"Where are the rest of the Insecticons?" Starscream asked

"They are outside waiting for their queen to emerge," she said.

Starscream turned her head to see Soundwave on a berth right next to hers.

"Don't worry about him he will be fine in a few orns," Ratchet said as he returned with the newly repaired wing.

Blackarachnia stepped back as he reattached the wings to her back and began to make another systems check.

Starscream winced as the cables reattached themselves back to her sockets. She sighed when the pain ebbed and she was once again free to look at the doctor.

"Alright there Starscream you are free to go just no flying for a few days so the cables can fully immerse themselves in the wing once again." Ratchet said

Starscream nodded as she walked towards her children.

Sensing their mother they quickly scrambled up to her and she held them close while watching Skyfire. The little mech was on some life support seeing as he needed quite a bit of repairs done to him. Mikaela and Rachel were working on him since they were the smallest. Beside them was Frenzy and his brother Rumble who helped with repairs.

On the far side of the room Soundwave slept soundly in stasis as he was being monitored constantly.

"If you are wondering about him Shockwave did a number to him including forcibly stolen some identity codes that identify him as Soundwave. I had to repair his CPU but he will be fine. Give him a few more orns and he should be waking up after that." First Aid, Ratchet's assistant said to her and she nodded as she approached with both Skywarp and Thundercracker in her arms.

Letting them into her carrying chamber in her chassis she approached more calmly. Taking out a clawed hand she grabbed his and gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

"Is he going to be alright my queen?" asked a voice and Starscream looked down at Ravage.

"First Aid said he will be fine in a few orns." She replied

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ravage.

"I need to get into contact with the Fallen," she said

"Scorponok has already done so and he said that the Fallen is on his way here to deal with Shockwave," he said

Nodding her thanks Ravage turned to return to his brothers.

Sighing Starscream had gotten up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she found Prowl already waiting along with several other Decepticons and Autobots. When she exited she was greeted by Barricade and surprisingly Bumblebee of the Autobots.

"Thanks for saving me," he said shyly.

Starscream placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Prowl then walked up to her, "With your permission we would like to conduct a meeting on what is going on and what is to occur if we are to stop Shockwave," he said

"Very well," said Starscream.

TBC


	26. Battle Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Battle Plans_

Standing there amongst others of her own kind Starscream felt rather apprehensive as she noticed that many of them had been recently repaired and some still held some wounds but due to the importance of this meeting it was held in the medical bay.

A few that were needed herself included had to be in the medical bay. Starscream was not there because of her injuries but to that of her children. Being as they are still a bit traumatized she has to stay in the medical bay with them and also to watch over Skyfire who had some rather grievous injuries that he is recovering from.

Standing there she listened to the others argue about the best laid plans while feeding said sparkling. His brothers are already fed and asleep. Starscream laid one gentle claw on his helm and stroked it gently reassuring him that she was still here and not gone.

The soft mewling noise was all that she heard as she gently caressed his helm again. The other two sparklings snuggled closer to their brother offering him comfort which Starscream was glad as she turned towards the other transformers gathered there.

"We must strike now while Shockwave is vulnerable," said one Autobot.

"Now Hotshot you know as well as I do that doing this is almost suicide," said Prowl as he stood in front of the legion of both Autobots and Decepticons.

"He is right," said a raspy voice and they turned to find Soundwave had finally activated after all this time.

"Don't move you will only hurt yourself," said Ratchet as he eased the bed up so he can look at everyone better.

"Problem: Noted," was Soundwave's reply

"Now then to the problem at hand," said Prowl as he walked into the middle of the crowd.

"As you all know getting at Shockwave is not a good idea and tell them why," he said to someone in the dark.

A dark figure emerged and shown herself to be an Autobot but from what Starscream noted she is one of the more technorganic transformers. She remembered reading about those in recent news those who thought they could not transform until they discovered a means of using organic materials to become part of the ecosystem of the planet. They were created using the Allspark energy when it was released in Mission City.

"Airazor tell us what you have to report," Prowl said

"It seems as if Shockwave is using Megatron's body as a ways of getting support amongst the Decepticons still out there who have not heard of the end of the war yet," she said and shown images on the viewer before them.

"He is using that Megatron to rally troops and gain access to the resources that the lord has. And that is not all," she said and it shown something glowing from his chest.

"Is that his spark?" asked one of the younger Autobots.

"No," replied Airazor

"It is the spark of Optimus Prime when he had stolen it," said Starscream standing up.

"How do you know 'Screamer?" asked Sunstreaker as the femme walked up.

"He has the same spark as Megatron they are both brothers. I had seen it before when he was crowned Lord High Protector of all of Cybertron." She said

"What do you mean?" asked another young transformer.

"When one pledges his allegiance to the Primes he must bear his spark and pledge on its behalf and on behalf of all of Cybertron. When Prime first took the throne Megatron pledged to be the brother that he always is to him by bearing his spark and taking that vow. I watched it from the darkness as he took that vow. Now that Shockwave has stolen the spark of Optimus Prime I bet he plans on using it to control the Matrix of Leadership the thing that can help kill the Fallen," Starscream replied.

"Well what can kill the Fallen?" asked another Autobot this one was clearly pass as Bumblebee's twin.

"Only a true Prime could kill him and now Shockwave has his spark," said Blackout as he stood tall.

"Prime's spark?" asked Ratchet

"I think Shockwave plans to kill the Fallen," said Starscream

"Problem noted," Soundwave said standing up.

"Is that why he took your shape?" asked Starscream

Nodding Soundwave felt himself being the center of attention.

"I was Megatron's advisor but he stopped listening when madness started to take him." Soundwave replied

"What do you mean?" asked Starscream

"Just a little after he took you as his mate he went mad a virus took him and he was latter killed by the human child sitting there with the sparklings," he said pointing a claw at Sam who was now curled up in sleep with the two sparklings Thundercracker and Skywarp around him.

Starscream had not noticed the human since the sparklings were covering him. Kaeo was also with them curled up with Skyfire keeping him company. The human boy was on his chassis fast asleep.

"That human is a symbol of Autobot hope do not deny them that," said Starscream

"I know my lady I know." Said Soundwave bowing low.

"Well how are we going to fight Shockwave and his army?" asked Blizwing

"They are preparing to move as we speak and our sources outside this system indicate the Fallen is on his way here as well," said Blaster the Autobot Communication's officer.

"Surely the Fallen will come to claim back his army and to take this child from me," Starscream said

"Are you willing to do that my lady?" asked the newly repaired Scorponok

"The child is of his lineage and must receive his blessing. But the fact remains that Shockwave plans to kill the Fallen and take over the Decepticon armies. We have to stop him," said Rumble from where he was on an Autobot's shoulder.

"Really Rumble tell me this; the only reason why Shockwave wants control is to destroy the galaxy and the universe to make it logical for him is that correct?" This time it was Barricade that spoke for the first time.

"Yes, from what I heard he wants to destroy it because it is illogical and can't be controlled. What I want to know is _why_?" Rumble asked

"It is simple actually," said a smaller Autobot and they all looked down at a rather insect looking one.

"What is it Perceptor?" asked Prowl

"Shockwave is a transformer built and programmed on pure logic and anything that is not built on logic is counted as inferior. He needs an army to move his campaign around but to do that he needs a being of higher power," he said

"Megatron," said another bot

"Exactly and to do that he needed to bring Megatron back to life using the one thing that he can control." He said

"Skyfire," Starscream said

"Yes, the child's dark matter core is undamaged unlike Megatron's one and can be used to fill in the blanks and bring him back," said another scientist one that Starscream has no name.

"But why bring him back?" asked another.

"That is not Megatron," Starscream said

They all turned to her.

"Megatron the _real_ Megatron would never bow to Shockwave that is merely a puppet created to be used to gather the armies. And with Shockwave's drones about we also need to be aware of the fact that the Fallen is coming. He will not be pleased by this amount of resistance from his troops. We need to strike him now before the armies are assembled and before the Fallen arrives," Starscream stated.

"What happens when the Fallen arrives?" asked a human the one called Lennox.

"He will destroy this planet just to get rid of the resistance in his troops that Shockwave brings with him. And destroy everything around it including the star," Starscream stated

"So we have to stop him?" asked Ironhide

"We need to get the spark of Optimus Prime away from him and take back the Matrix of Leadership that is what we have to do," Starscream said.

"Why can't we just kill him?" asked Ironhide for the first time.

"As long as he has the matrix he is in control and he also will be well protected." Starscream stated

"So we have to sneak in and steal it is that correct," said Prowl

"Before the Fallen arrives and when he does arrive and has seen that we have the Matrix and the Spark of Optimus Prime he will back off seeing as Shockwave is no longer a threat," said a rather confident Blitzwing.

"There is but one problem in all this," said Lennox

"Oh and what is that?" ask Ratchet.

"Well the problem is not us it is with the little ones here," said the medic.

"Really? Why is it a problem?" asked another mech

"They are seeker chicks and they are not like normal sparklings." Said Prowl

"Meaning?" said Bluestreak as he rose from his hiding place.

"Meaning they need to be tended by their mother at all times especially Skyfire being as he is Megatron's offspring," said Ratchet.

"Don't worry I am sure Michelle can watch over them they know her and her family well enough," Starscream stated.

"Besides it is a seeker parents duty to protect their young and their nesting grounds. Shockwave has violated my territory by attacking my little ones first and taking them from me. As a seeker parent it is my job to eliminate any threats to my nest and my young," Starscream stated standing up to her full height.

"It is also your duty to be our queen seeing as by law you have given birth to Megatron's offspring," said Astrotrain as he got on his knees.

The other Decepticons minus Soundwave since he is too injured to do so got on one knee and pledged themselves to Starscream. The seeker looked astonished at them and then she too bowed to them.

"As Queen it is also my duty to fight alongside my men till the bitter end. For the sake of this alliance with the Autobots and the sake of the future," she said

"Then lets get started then and prepare for the last fight to take to Shockwave before the Fallen arrives," said Prowl.

TBC

**Sorry about that work has been hectic lately with holiday shopping and such. I also had family issues with my brother in law shooting himself in the head with a .22 rifle the dumbass. At least he is alive and not a veggie so I can kill him myself. Well Christmas has been hectic for me so I will leave it at that. Anyways hope you had better holidays then me well anyways here is the latest chapter to 'A Nest of Seekers' **

**blackdragon**


	27. Dawn's first Light

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Dawn's First Light_

As the first rays of the sun shown on the deserts of Arizona the first of the daytime animals emerges from its sleep. A rattlesnake slithered onto a rock to warm in the hot sun before it begins its hunt. A lizard catches its first meal of the day.

High overhead an eagle soars searching for prey in the nearby river.

Only to dive in fear when several high powered objects flew past at high velocity.

"Alpha One this is Falcon three we are on approach," said the pilot of one of the vehicles.

"Falcon Three this is Alpha One proceed to landing coordinates," said the voice as the three jets turned to come in for a landing.

"Falcon three you're cleared to land," replied Alpha One

"Rodger Alpha One Falcon Three out," said the jet and suddenly the three approached the landing strip transforming as they did.

The three jets began their descent towards the ground and landed it precision. Their Autobot symbols showing brightly in the light. Starscream stood there in the runway with her three children and human friends running around playing.

The first of the Autobots walked up to her and bowed low showing respect.

"What have you found?" she said turning to them.

"My lady there are forces approaching earth at rapid speeds," said one of the Autobots.

"We must hurry we don't know if they are with the Fallen or Shockwave," Starscream said

As they fell towards earth the forces of good stood along the mountain tops waiting for their arrival.

That is until enemy fire began to fill the air before them.

"Shit hide!" yelled Lennox as his team was also with the Autobots and the few rogue Decepticons.

They hid for cover as Shockwave's drones came pouring out from the hills guns blazing and the Autobots and rogue Decepticons began to fire back.

Shockwave himself was not present and Starscream growled low in her throat, _coward_ she thought.

Turning the Decepticon Femme released her children towards the humans.

"Get them to safety!" she ordered and they quickly complied as they rolled in some vehicles to transport the sparklings to a safe location along with Starscream's family.

The humans were gone leaving Starscream to turn on every battle computer at her disposal in her processor unit. Turning she fired several thousand Vulcan rounds on the nearest drones using every bit of frustration on the past events on them.

She then took out her missile launcher and fired on the nearest bunch of Decepticons that followed. Barricade was on her side as well firing back.

Blackout was busy covering the humans that he once targeted as nothing but insects. It seemed like an unspoken apology while he covered for them. Firing away and flying into battle even though he was still recovering from his injuries.

Lennox looked at the Decepticon as he nodded back before firing an EMP pulse into the ground scattering many mechs around and knocking some offline. Behind Blackout was another Autobot Ironhide as he also provided cover and some fresh troops to help with the fight.

The drones kept coming as Starscream tore into them and from watching the sidelines Lennox was impressed.

"Shockwave! Show yourself! You Coward how dare you take my sparkling your future lord from me!" the femme seeker yelled.

From the shadows Shockwave walked slowly from the fire and ash that came from the various bombs that were fired at the enemy troops. His single optic glowed was he marched with all his glory much larger and more powerful then the others.

He opened fire on Starscream who dodged and fired back at him her blades in her hands and her claws making short work of the drones that came after her.

She then turned towards Shockwave as he marched closer to her willing to offline her permanently. Behind him was Megatron his black optics not showing a single sign of life.

He charged with weapons primed and firing at the Autobot forces. Starscream felt sadness return to her optics at the sight of Megatron her mate fighting when he has no soul.

_His spark would demand that I lay him to rest once more_ she thought

Talking out her missile launcher from her right arm she fired on him. Megatron came at her with full strength before being knocked over by a rather enraged Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was followed by Barricade as the two of them took Megatron on.

Starscream then turned her attention on to Shockwave.

Shockwave's optics glowed brightly before priming his weapons.

"Shall we begin where we left off," he said

TBC


	28. Starscream's Revenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Starscream's Revenge_

Starscream stood there with optics blazing as Shockwave unleashed his weapon at her. She dodged the weapon and came at him with everything she got. Shockwave slammed her with a single fist and she went flying into the rock face.

Shockwave came at her with full speed and the seeker dodged sending a slash right to his face.

Shockwave roared with anger as he turned towards her and fired his weapon.

"A Queen? How useless since she can't fight one of Megatron's finest soldiers," he said and fired a shot.

Starscream flew away from him and deflected his melee weapon.

"You called yourself Megatron's second in command? Useless," he said

Starscream's optics blazed in fury as she slashed at him and shot him directly into the face with her Vulcan cannon.

Shockwave roared in anger as he pulled away holding his single optic.

Starscream tried to hack his side away with a saw but Shockwave beat her to it. He wrenched the saw out of Starscream's arm causing her to scream in pain.

She moved away from the fight to gain some ground and then faced him again with claws outstretched.

Shockwave sent a blast from his pulse cannon towards her and she dodged. Rolling away she was well aware of the damage that came to her from the heat of that blast.

Starscream stood her ground once again with claws ready to kill.

"You think you can stop me?" Shockwave said

"If I have to give up my very spark afthole I will die to stop you, and get my revenge for what you have done to my mate and my sparklings!" she growled bearing her fangs at him.

"Awe how sweet the femme actually cared for the leader she tried to stab in the back many times," he said and fired his pulse cannon at her again.

Starscream backed away hoping to get another shot in at him but Shockwave proved to be too powerful. His hard armor prevented him from getting even a scratch by Starscream's weapons.

His only wound was on his face where his single optic lay.

Starscream began to think as she circled him to go at him more.

_I need to get under his armor somehow and I don't know what is going on and how he is healing so fast,_

As she said it the damage to his face was extensive but healing at a rapid rate.

It was then that something hit her from the side and threw her into the rock face. Looking up in horror she saw the hollow form of Megatron above her.

His dark optics looked down on her with no emotion.

Starscream fought with all her might to get away from him. He held her down with his bigger legs and began to tear into her metal body starting with her innards.

Errors began to pop up on her HUD as damage reports started to come through. He even cut some motor circuits to her legs to prevent her from getting up.

And then he went for her wings.

That was the most excruciating pain that Starscream had ever experienced in her long existence. As he ripped into her wings she screamed in agony as he tore them completely off of her body with sparks flying everywhere and that did not finish the act he started to pry her legs apart.

Starscream panicked knowing what it was trying to do when Shockwave stopped him.

"I want her for myself because as now the new leader of the Decepticons I have a right to claim what is mine from the queen that still holds that title." He said

Megatron gotten off of him as Shockwave moved closer and Starscream began to thrash.

He pinned her down with his bulkier weight and allowed his interface port to open.

Starscream fought him as best as she could with claws slashing but Shockwave held her down.

He then forced open her interface port and she fought even harder to not give in to him. Screeching she slashed at his armor and he flinched as energon oozed out but quickly healed.

He slowly started to enter her port and she screamed in agony as he began to thrust into her digging his claws into her chest cavity.

Starscream saw even more errors and a threat of shut down when something yanked Shockwave off of her.

Looking up she saw Soundwave standing there with both sonic cannons out.

"My Queen are you alright," he said as Shockwave began to stand up.

"Yes I am for now," she said struggling to stand.

Her legs would not let her stand and she was afraid of this.

"He is using the dark matter core to heal himself find it and destroy it," he said and ran off to fight elsewhere.

Starscream could only stare at him as he retreated to help a seriously wounded Bumblebee and Barricade renew their fight against Megatron.

Getting up slowly using the rocks to hold her up Starscream struggled to remain online.

That attempt to rape Starscream left the femme disoriented and violated beyond that which she can ever endure.

And a new sense of rage that filled her being.

Trying to fight the error messages that came from her HUD Starscream fought to stay online.

Shockwave stormed over to her and she struggled to fight back.

Shockwave raised his hand which formed into a huge axe to swing down on Starscream when out of nowhere a huge multi-clawed hand came through his body.

What was left was Shockwave screaming in agony as the hand was ripped form his body.

It instantly healed but what shocked Starscream the most was the figure behind Shockwave that did so.

TBC

**Can you guess who this is that shot their hand through Shockwave's body? **

**There is only one guess and you only have one chance to answer it is an easy one. **


	29. The Price of Treason

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: _there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. _**

**_a/n: just a little warning for this chapter the Fallen is a bit OOC but is still evil. Sorry I was playing D&D with a few friends and made him lawfully evil. I ended up writing this in three days and several hours at a time so watch out for errors. I was doing it while it was still in the head. _**

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_The Price of Treason_

The hand was quickly pulled out and Shockwave instantly healed from his wounds.

But not as fast as he should.

There standing behind him with all four optics glowing a deep blood red was none other then the Fallen himself.

In his hand however was a bright blue glowing orb.

Starscream thought it was his spark but Shockwave slowly rose and glared with his one optic at the Fallen.

"This does not belong to you," he said

In his hand was a spark chamber that was larger then the one Shockwave should be holding.

He then turned his head towards Starscream as she backed away from the Fallen.

"Get up," he said in a deep dark voice.

Starscream fought to stand as her motor functions in her legs were shot to hell.

"Get up," he said and Starscream struggled to stand with her legs unable to move.

When she was standing up straight she faced the Fallen and tried to bow low but one single digit went under her face plates and pulled her up again. His face was full of malice and concern?

"Starscream is it true what I have heard that you have given birth to a sparkling born from Megatron's spark?" he said

Nodding Starscream was lost for words as the Fallen raised his staff and all the Decepticons that were on the battlefield stopped along with the various Autobots and N.E.S.T. personnel. And lowing it once more he came close to Starscream and examined her then taking his claws he ripped opened her spark chamber and exposed her spark. Starscream wheezed in agony at the pain this caused while the Fallen examined her well aware that Shockwave was slowly rising from the ground.

"My lord," he said dropping to his knees.

The other Decepticons did the same and dropped to their knees in a low bow to their master. The Fallen paid them no heed as his attention was on Starscream's spark. A grunt from his intakes was all it took before he stood up again.

Turning slowly he approached Shockwave who still was on the ground. Crouched low he did not look at his master as the Fallen lowered his staff at him and used the sharp tip to make him rise to his feet again.

"Get up," he said and Shockwave did so with hesitation and the Fallen turned to the others after he looked at the spark in his hand and the vessel before him.

"Starscream," he said addressing the femme once again and Starscream winced as the Fallen turned towards her.

"Yes my lord," she wheezed her wounds were deep and many error warnings appeared on her HUD. She rose slowly with Soundwave at her side helping her up and Blackout on the other side giving her support.

"You are the mother of the sparkling of Megatron is it true?" he said and with that he waved his hand and Megatron stopped fighting both Barricade and Bumblebee.

It floated over to the Fallen who held it in the air and with his claws he stabbed the puppet body with his hand and yanked out a dark pulsing device and crushed it in his hand. Immediately the body of Megatron fell limp and lifeless once again. Tossing the body like a rag doll aside he then shouted to a group of drones.

"Take that body with you and place him in a proper burial chamber," the Fallen commanded and they did as they were told.

Turning slowly to Shockwave he lifted him up with a single wave of his hand. And with that Shockwave rose from the ground a bit surprised by this matter and was dumped at the feet of the Decepticon overlord. Lowering his battle staff the Fallen addressed the crowed before him.

"Listen to me and listen well you pitiful insects and that includes you scum," he said towards the Autobots.

The battle ceased except for the drones loyal to Shockwave and with a swing of his staff the droned where crushed and destroyed. With them gone the Fallen turned back once again towards Shockwave and Starscream.

"This pit interfacing fool thinks he can rule the Decepticons and destroy this galaxy with nothing but an army of drones and a dead puppet to control." With this he held up Shockwave for all to see and energon dripped from his circuits. His single optic shorting and is close to offlining on him. The fallen threw him back to the ground in front of the now circle of mechs and femmes with his battle staff pointing directly at his spark.

"This fool thinks he can rule the universe on logic alone. He has not seen what I have seen in the eons that I was alive; the horrors and the wonders of the universe. He thinks he can control the universe then he is a bigger fool then a single slagging Quintesson. Not even he can control the powers of the Allspark if it was still around." With this he walked up to the human area and looked around before he vanished and then reappeared with Sam in his hand struggling to escape.

The Autobots were outraged by his kidnapping attempts as he held the boy in his hand but not crushingly so. He held Sam up to his face and the other Autobots backed up in fear of having him kill the boy. The Fallen could only stare at Sam wondering with all his shouting and pleading that the Autobots do not attack. Looking into the eyes of the boy the Fallen probed his mind and what he found was a surprise indeed. And all the memories of the boy filled his processor and after quickly sorting them out he gently returned the boy to the ground with Bumblebee to be taken back to where he belongs.

"Decepticons! That boy is not to be touched or manhandled in any way," he said making that a rule.

The Autobots were stunned by his words as he once again approached the boy. "You are the new Allspark or should I call you the Keeper of Secrets?" he said as he lifted himself up again to address all who watched.

"This human by touching the Allspark before it was destroyed has gained its essence into his puny body. By doing so the power that it contains is weak but it has been cleansed of the impurities that corrupted it in the first place. Long ago the Primes that I called my bothers feared the same thing. I betrayed them because of my enslavement to Unicron. I am still a servant of the dark lord of chaos but I can tell you this. Because of this boy Unicron will not harm Earth as his previous agreement with Primus himself. Order and Chaos are one now thanks to this one and I will reclaim my throne as ruler of the Decepticon Empire." He said and approached Shockwave again.

"This insect on the other hand has threatened the lives of my prodigy and his family. His mate has given birth to a healthy son and had two others which I will take under wing as well. Know this Decepticons there is only one way to deal with a traitor of this caliber." He said and grabbed Shockwave and threw him to the ground.

"Combat to the death winner take the spark of their opponent and gets the pleasure of crushing it in their hand." He said the Decepticons cheered to this.

Starscream tried to rise up but her struts finally gave out. But not before the Fallen waved his hand again and repaired the broken hip struts and legs to the point of functioning again.

"Rise Starscream and prove yourself to be the Queen of the Decepticons kill this worm who has dared to challenge my rule," he said

Shockwave got up and charged her but Starscream moved out of the way just in time. She then unsheathed a weapon she had hidden in her wing a sword that was part of the wing. Shockwave did the same as he unleashed as sword of his own. That same sword movement was what saved her from being killed in a swift move by Shockwave as he cleaved his weapon down on her.

Moving out of the way just in time Starscream unleashed a furry of attacks at him including launching some ranged attacks at point blank range.

What she failed to notice was that Shockwave was ready for her and sent a blinding flash bomb right to her face. Screaming in agony Starscream backed away holding her optics.

MEANWHILE

Sam and the human soldiers watched the fight from a safe distance as Starscream tried to swing at Shockwave again only to end up nearly killed himself. He watched as Starscream tried to deliver blow after blow towards the more heavily armored Shockwave. The mech was desperate to live and thus fought to stay alive. Her optics were out and shorted and Sam turned to the sounds of someone screaming.

When he looked he realized that a little boy ran towards the fight.

He grabbed him just in time and fought a struggling Kaeo with tears in his eyes.

"No let me go, STARSCREAM!" he shouted towards the Decepticon as she struggled to get up.

Her optic sensors were useless now as Shockwave kicked her in the face again. Falling to the ground she struggled to get up even with her spark chamber exposed she fought on. Shockwave tried to reach for it each time but she managed to feel his movements and moved out of the way.

Kaeo continued to scream for her as he struggled in Sam's arms.

"Starscream! Please let me go to her! STARSCREAM!" the boy shouted his tears evident as she struggled to stand.

The Fallen watched as Starscream fought to get up just as Shockwave kicked her sword out of her grasp and it flew towards him and landed just inches from his face.

The Fallen had not moved from this fight and had not flinched at all.

Starscream fought to stand up as she felt around for her weapon only to be kicked in the face by Shockwave. He could see Shockwave approaching closer then before intent on finishing what he started.

Sam watched as he charged full speed and Starscream let loose her claws and her saw at the same time.

Both crossed each other at that same instant and then…silence.

Both stood like statues for the longest time not one person moved and Kaeo for all his good graces stopped moving.

He watched with tears in his eyes as Shockwave began to fall cleaved in half and his spark chamber shattering in a brilliance of light. Sam had to cover his eyes to protect them from the bright glare.

Kaeo did the same as he watched the spectacle.

As the light died away Starscream stood standing still as a statue and then slowly she started to fall but no spark light was seen. Her lower struts finally gave out and she fell to the ground.

This time Sam let go of Kaeo and the boy ran for all his life towards his friend and family member.

"Starscream!" he shouted and they could hear other shouts as well as a jeep stopping and unloading its human cargo. Mikaela ran up to him and gave him a long kiss as he held her.

"Sam I thought you were dead for sure," she said

"No, I guess the big guy over there had a point to be made and so kept me alive," he said pointing to the Fallen.

Two other figures ran past them and towards the boy struggling to climb up the hill towards Starscream.

"KAEO! KAEO WAIT IT IS TOO DANGEROUS!" shouted the familiar voice of Michelle as she ran or tried to with one broken leg to catch up with her son. She was limping badly and fell several times and was helped up by her crutch and her sheer will to get to her son.

Rachel is not far behind as she struggled to climb the hill that her younger brother had recently climbed. As she neared the top she could hear crying as her brother was at the sparking face of Starscream crying as he held her faceplates in a warm hug.

"Starscream please don't die on me like daddy did please!" he said.

The other humans also ran up to him as they held onto him. He struggled to snuggle up to the face of the Decepticon.

"No please! Starscream don't die on me please!" he said to her.

Slowly he could see movement as Starscream turned to the sound of Kaeo's voice.

"Kaeo? Kaeo is that you?" she asked her voice a whisper and full of static.

The boy quickly ran to Starscream to give her another hug. And the femme sighed through her intakes as she nuzzled the boy.

"Starscream please don't die," he said crying now.

"I don't plan on dying just yet boy," she said as a matter of fact and her voice was full of static.

A dark shadow loomed over them and the Fallen approached as he lifted Starscream up with his bare hands.

"My lord?" she said and then felt herself floating.

"You survived," he said slowly and calmly.

"I have my lord," she said

She then felt two pairs of hands help her up and she could not tell from the looks of them. Seeing as she is blind to all around her.

MEANWHILE

The Fallen had looked at Starscream and was proud to say that she had fully earned the right now to call herself Queen of the Decepticons. He rose to his full height and addressed all around him.

"This traitor has fallen at the hands of your new Queen. Take heed and remember that anyone who dares defy me will meet death at the hands of my claws." With this he held it up.

"It is also by law that this femme has avenged herself against the one who attacked her young and herself earning the right to challenge him in a duel to the death." And that earned the silence of the crowd.

"By law the price of treason especially to the family unit of the Fallen is death by the hands to the family unit itself. In this case the queen of the Decepticons Seeker Starscream mate to Megatron and mother to Skyfire," he said

Turning towards the Autobots and the humans.

"You have earned the right to keep your planet alive and also earned the right to have this back," with that he molded the spark chamber into a dagger and tossed it to Sam.

"Take this and shove it into where the spark should be on your Prime. It should restore him to health and bring him back from the well of the Allsparks. He has earned the right and by law that is within his rights as a warrior." Standing up the Fallen turned towards the others.

"Come! Let us find energon elsewhere for there are other worlds full of resources that we can conquer and let this planet be," with that he disappeared and the soldiers he had brought with him disappeared as well.

Starscream was relived as she was too injured to follow.

TBC


	30. Honor of a Decepticon

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

_**A/n: just a little warning for this chapter the Fallen is a bit OOC but is still evil. Sorry I was playing D&D with a few friends and made him lawfully evil. I ended up writing this in three days and several hours at a time so watch out for errors. I was doing it while it was still in the head. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_Honor of a Decepticon_

The Fallen had grabbed Shockwave's body along the way and destroyed it before vanishing. That left Starscream on the ground in the presence of those she loved more then anything in the universe at her feet.

Getting up slowly she grabbed Michelle before she could get away and lifted her up. Her optics shown with amusement as she did this much to Michelle's protests.

"You know if you keep that up you won't be able to move that leg for the rest of your life," she said with amusement.

Glaring at the femme Michelle then let herself smile as she hugged Starscream's face plates. Rising from where she was positioned she held all of her humans as she sparked from various wounds and her energon leaked from the cracks in her armor.

She is unable to stand so she just rolled over with her humans and positioned herself so they were on her.

A happy squeal was all she heard as her children joined them having been brought by a friendly Autobot.

Heavy footsteps alerted her to the approach of the Fallen as he came closer. Starscream backed away from him as he leaned over and peered at her through her optics as if reading her processor. She held her humans and sparklings closer as the Fallen inspected her and then the sparklings.

It was Skyfire he paid most attention too.

As if reading his mind the Fallen had stared into the blue optics of the little one for some time before pulling away.

"I understand," he said to the little one.

"Decepticons we are leaving," he said with a wave of his hands and they gathered up their wounded and headed towards the sky through a space bridge.

"My lord?" Starscream asked

"You my queen shall remain here on this rock. As Queen of the Decepticons this planet is rich in resources the perfect place to raise your young. And as the sun harvester is no longer active I can't do anything here. To me this planet is useless," he said heading towards the portal.

"I thought you wanted to destroy this world," Starscream said slowly getting up with the help of two of the Autobots.

"It is not even worth destroying now. These creatures though insects to me and primitive have proven that they can kill a Cybertronian easily. I will not destroy more of my men by destroying this world. Even if I have the technology to fully obliterate this planet it will not be satisfying to me for even conquest. These scumbags and their pets have earned their place on this world. There is much more to conquer elsewhere." He said

"In other words you are exiling me?" Starscream said

"Only temporarily until the sparkling becomes of age to take control of the armies. I am not that cruel, already Shockwave did one useful thing for me already and that was to kill the last Prime. Hence is why I am here to witness for myself his death. And now that I have there is no worth in destroying this world. The humans have already ruined my star harvester." He said showing a pyramid.

"I was going to destroy this sun and harvest its energy for energon but centuries of limestone on this structure ruined the far more delicate circuits and thus I no longer am able to use it. Even with the Matrix of Leadership the machine would explode once it reaches full power," he said

Starscream now understood, "Well the earthlings have developed ways to harvest their sun without destroying it," she said humbly.

"I do not need to use their insect technology!" he roared and Starscream backed away in fear.

"This place has caused me nothing but misery for the longest time. By seeing it I wish nothing more then to destroy it out of the universe." With that every Autobot was ready to fight the Fallen when he stood up.

"But then where would my new queen go then hmm. I bet she can't find a suitable place to hide in this galaxy where those who wish to harm her and her offspring would kill her in an instant. No matter how fierce you are as a warrior Starscream there are those out there who would do anything to kill you. Because you carried my legacy in you that makes you a prime target. You carried the seeds of a prime in you and now I will leave you on this cursed planet to raise Skyfire. You also have another task and that is the keep that Allspark safe," he said pointing to Sam.

"That insect may not be able to use the power but once the power heals he might be able to build a new vessel for the energy," he said before opening a dimensional portal.

"I don't want to tarnish my honor any further then to leave you here on this pit hole to live out the rest of your existence until Skyfire is ready to take his place in the universe." He said and stood up to leave. Phasing through the hole and leaving Starscream alone.

Starscream stared at the air for a few minutes before turning towards her humans. Being helped up by larger mechs she looked down at what the Fallen had left behind in his wake.

It was Optimus Prime's spark chamber.

Picking it up she carried it towards the body that lay on the ground. The Autobots figured that they carried their leader here to witness even in death the death of his killer. She was being helped up but Barricade and Soundwave as they neared the body of Optimus Prime.

The human Witwicky stood on the side.

"Come Witwicky I will need you to remove the matrix from his frame and when I insert this spark chamber into his chest I need you to stab it in again," Starscream said

Nodding in understanding Sam waited till Starscream inserted the matrix into Optimus's chest and Sam slammed the matrix in.

It took a fraction of a second to wait for Optimus to come back online.

When he did he turned his head slowly to face Starscream and the little ones.

"Thank you," he said

"For what Prime? For bringing you back?" Starscream asked

"No for healing the Fallen," he said and slipped into recharge.

"Yeah right," Starscream said.

The sun rose higher into the new day as many took the bodies of the fallen to be buried or recycled for use by others. Optimus was carried away along with Starscream and a few others who survived the attack both Autobot and Decepticon. The battle was won by a joint victory.

Starscream was more then happy to see this day come. She led her children away from this place of judgment and towards a new future.

TBC


	31. A Brand New Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THEIR BRANDINGS THE WHOLE SPARKLING IDEA WAS FROM VARIOUS PEOPLES AND I MAKE THIS IN THEORY WITH THEM. BUT THE WHOLE SEEKER NESTING THING IS MINE. OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE SPARKLINGS. **

**A/n: In this story Starscream is a femme and seekers in my opinions are more like birds in regards to their behavior and courtship rituals. In this story the ritual is like a pair of bald eagles that fly on the wing when it comes to courtship and mating. So here you go oh and seekers are like falcons when it comes to defending the nest. **

**Summary: **_**there were rumors of a seeker hanging around the Hawaiian island chain. So when the Autobots went to investigate the sighting it was not as they seem. **_

_**A/n: just a little warning for this chapter the Fallen is a bit OOC but is still evil. Sorry I was playing D&D with a few friends and made him lawfully evil. I ended up writing this in three days and several hours at a time so watch out for errors. I was doing it while it was still in the head. **_

**A NEST OF SEEKERS**

_A Brand New Day _

Starscream reached the crest of the hill that led back to Tranquility with her children running along side her. Skywarp the most curious of them all ran after a few stray deer that was grazing along the desert hillside. By her side was Optimus Prime being helped slowly by two larger Autobots. The questions keep nagging her mind as she looked down and saw Kaeo playing with Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The early morning sun still shown brightly on the world and the desert is already warming up to this star as the shadows of night were replaced by the light of day. Starscream could feel her solar cells start to take in the solar energy and convert it to energon for her children.

But one question nags her though and she slowly turned towards Prime.

"What do you mean that I healed the Fallen?" she asked her voice even more raspy then usual.

Even in her own language is sounded like garbage.

"I meant by what I said, thousands of generations he has lived feeling nothing but vengeance and hate in his tomb. By freeing him and showing him something new in his spark it reignited something that was thought to be lost for millennia. The ancient primes in my matrix tell me that he was once one of them majestic and wise but by coming into contact with Unicron changed that. It made him a cold blooded killer and for eons had been carrying his hatred across the galaxy stealing the power of suns to power the Allspark. Over time his evil has corrupted the thing that gave us life. It was producing half sparks not entire sparks. Bumblebee is young because he is the last spark that was whole by the Allspark. So it became nothing more then a power source to our world." He said with a smile and then pointed to the ground.

"Now when Sam here destroyed it…." He began and Sam looked up at him knowing he was being talked about having learned some Cybertronian by listening and knew his name.

Smiling Optimus continued, "He absorbed the powers of the Allspark,"

"So what happens to him now?" asked Starscream curiosity filling her processor.

"Nothing at all Starscream seeing as he is a human the Allspark is just using his mind to collect data and to adapt it to use now. After having its vessel destroyed its power has been restored to its purity in young Samuel and from it the knowledge of the Star Harvester." Optimus said

"So we can return to Cybertron someday?" Starscream asked

"No," Optimus said

"Why?" asked Starscream

"Cybertron was well beyond help Starscream the war has destroyed the planet beyond repair and because of it we are exiled from Primus's grace to find a new home. So we claimed this world as our new world that is as long as the humans let us," he said with some humor in his voice.

"The Fallen has chosen this world to collect the energy from years ago as a way of getting back at the ancient Primes, but after discovering that his device would not have worked anyways due to the corrosive powers of limestone. When he discovered this I have seen that this world has become useless to him." Optimus replied

"But that does not explain why he would rather not destroy this world?" Starscream said

"Because of the Prime's belief that all life is sacred and if there is a world with life then it should be spared. The greed that is in him is now gone and he has to slowly undo what he has done. Your sparkling Skyfire has done that to do what he could not and that is to heal the darkness within the Fallen's spark. To restore him among the order of the Primes. Your child is his legacy to begin anew once again to do what he could not and that is to protect and not to destroy. I am sure Megatron would have been proud," Optimus said.

Just thinking of her lost mate made Starscream's optics shutter in the sad memory.

"Don't be sad 'Screamer we are there for ya," said Barricade one of the mech's helping her down the hill back towards the base.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

The early morning sun rose upon the mountain and illuminated the hazy morning. Starscream had since returned to her nest with her sparklings and the others went back to their normal routine. Kaeo went back to school and his sister is once again trying to see if she can get a date with some hot guy. Michelle went back to work on her small ranch and Starscream…

Well she is currently sitting at the top of the mountain watching the sun rise from over the ocean. Spreading her wings wide to absorb the rays of the sun she took in the splendor of the new day. Just as she was fully enjoying her morning sun bath a squeak could be heard and her three little ones approached. Cooing to them she held them close to her spark and cooed back. It would be a few years before they develop enough language programming to answer back to their mother but she is determined to make sure that it does happen.

_This is the end to a grand adventure that started with the birth of my children and the beginning to the end of our useless war. Too bad you are unable to see this Megatron all those millennia ago. _She thought

_Millions of years have driven you insane with greed and the dark matter core within you didn't help either. Your madness and that madness of your great ancestor the Fallen has forced you into the monster that you became. I missed the way you would have flown with me all those millennia ago. I just wish you were sane enough to see your child Megatron. Even after that one evening when you were freed from the ice I wished just for a moment you could have seen your son. Our sparklings are growing up strong and Skyfire has your optics from before the war. Oh how I missed you so and wish that Primus can find it in his spark to forgive you in the well of the all sparks._

_The war is ending and for now Peace seems to be the only option left for our species is dying. It is the only chance we have left so I wish it will last this time. I will miss you my beloved and I pray you are watching down on us all. _

With that Starscream scooped up her little ones and returned them to the nest.

"Alright you three it is time for you to eat," she said

**

"Thundercracker! What did I tell you about releasing that obnoxious gas around the nest!"

THE END

**Well there you have it folks the end of this story and adventure I sure as hell hoped you enjoyed it. I know it is a bit sappy on that last part but I was doing this while racing to get ready for work. Sorry for the shortness in the chapters but life has been busy and I am gladly throwing this up to you. So hope you enjoyed that one. Please R&R for me and leave your flames out in the garbage can thanks. **


End file.
